Letters to burn
by Malasletras
Summary: El día temido llega, se confiesan y separan llenos de promesas. ¿Cómo es posible que el mundo siga girando si ya no están junto al que aman? Desesperación y anhelo, a veces esperanza, la mirada en la puerta esperando ver su figura entrar como siempre. Algunas cosas caben en una carta que nunca se entregará, otras no. Dos caminos diferentes, siempre cruzándose entre sí.
1. Lágrimas de felicidad

Buenas noches **queridos lectores**, ya sé que estoy con el otro fic, **"Crueles y armados"** sin embargo, ese ya está listo y la creación de este no interferirá en la periodicidad con el que se subirá el otro , todos los jueves.

**Este fic** nació mientras leía un libro que me dejó con depresión y** tendrá ocho capítulos de extensión mediana**, no está terminado, pero **tengo las ideas claras** y planeo hacer los capis cortos de manera que no tendré problema en subir aunque sea uno por semana, aunque** los iré publicando a medida que estén listos**.

**Tendrá de todo un poco**, pero solo con pensar en qué va me deprimo jaja, pero espero que les guste, **¡me dejan rews eh!** Que o si no me da depresión , los quiero nos leemos abajo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo I: Lágrimas de felicidad**

**.**

"_Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_pero jamás podrá en mí apagarse_

_la llama del amor_**" **

**(Amor eterno, Gustavo A. Bécquer)**

**.**

**.**

**M**iré a la audiencia con nerviosismo, la gente aplaudía a medida que Shinigami avanzaba entregándole a cada uno un diploma, sí, estaban aplaudiendo, pero en sus caras se posaba la sombra de la tristeza. Todos en la habitación estaban un poco incómodos, solo Black Star se veía feliz y yo intuía que eso se debía a que no entendía bien lo que significaban esos papeles, que a medida que eran entregados, provocaban lágrimas en algunos de los que eran mis compañeros de generación en el Shibusen.

El dios de la muerte se posó frente a mí y a Maka, ella me sonrió orgullosa.

"Los logramos Soul" ¿En qué momento ella había sincronizado su alma a la mía? Estaba eufórica. Yo deseaba morir.

-Felicidades, han sido los mejores, me complace promover a Soul a una guadaña de la muerte y nombrarte a ti, Maka Albarn, técnico mortal, la mejor del Shibusen en el último tiempo- Los aplausos estallaron, se podían distinguir claramente los de Spirit entre los invitados. Mi técnico asintió efusivamente y estiró su mano hasta que alcanzó a la mía, la apretó con fuerza. La miré tratando de contener mi tristeza, su cara se descompuso por un momento, mi intento de compartir su alegría, o por lo menos aparentar que lo hacía, había fracasado a sus anchas.

-Ahora Shinigami, nuestro director, dará unas breves palabras-Era Stein hablando desde la tarima, al frente de nosotros.

Fijé mi atención en la figura oscura que nos daba la espalda para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

-Están junto a nosotros, las nuevas armas de la muerte y sus técnicos que los condujeron a este asenso-Dijo con orgullo- Es un paso muy grande, dejarán atrás las aulas de clase y pasarán a formar parte de la sociedad para protegerla dentro de sus roles como egresados capacitados en el Shibusen- Aclaró su garganta, era el discurso más largo que le había escuchado decir, entre la gente, el papá de Maka lloraba a mares- Tenemos un sabor agridulce en la boca, porque se separarán de sus compañeros con los cuales vivieron todo este proceso y de los maestros que tanto esfuerzo…

-¡¿De qué está hablando?!-Una voz chillona y excitada lo interrumpió, se alzó en el ambiente un murmullo general, todos miramos a la fuente de los aullidos, Black Star- ¿Está diciendo que me separará de Tsubaki?-Yo tenía razón, él no tenía idea, más bien no había prestado atención al pequeño detalle, pequeñísimo, que ahora todos seríamos enviados a los lugares donde solicitaran nuestras habilidades, separándonos del arma o técnico que nos había pertenecido todo este tiempo, ¿pertenecer era la palabra correcta?

-Black Star, todos lo sabían, la comunidad mundial los necesita-Explicó mecánicamente Stein masajeándose las sienes, dando a entender que esperaba esto o como si ya hubiera experimentado esta situación en el pasado. Miré a mi amigo, estaba realmente cabreado, al igual que yo, pero él era lo suficientemente valiente como para demostrarlo, yo solo apretaba la mano de Maka con fuerza mientras ella se removía inquieta.

Black Star estaba por lanzarse a Stein, un aura maligna lo envolvió y él no se molestó en ocultarla, Tsubaki lo abrazó por la espalda, lloraba, el chico se calmó y se dio vuelta para que ella se acurrucara en su pecho, la escena me rompió el corazón.

-No te preocupes Black, te visitaré siempre-Murmuró ella, pero al estar el salón en un silencio de ultratumba pudimos escucharla claramente.

Shinigami parecía incómodo, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y la dejó allí, sin saber que hacer realmente, se decidió por hablar- Debes respetar las reglas de la institución.

Más silencio. Fue roto por una risa estruendosa que nos hizo mirar asustados a Black Star, esto no era una buena señal, o tal vez, había enloquecido.

-¡UN DIOS COMO YO NO SIGUE REGLAS MORTALES!-Exclamó a todo pecho, escuché a Maka reír tras de mí- Tsubaki, modo bomba de humo- Exigió.

-Pe-pero-Trató de hablar ella, visiblemente contrariada, al ver que varios maestros se acercaban a nosotros para contener al peli-celeste, Black Star tomó firmemente de los hombros a su espada demoniaca y la besó con fuerza.

-No dejaré que nos separen jamás- Miré a Maka para ver su reacción, ella observaba con seriedad la situación, toda iniciativa de seguir a mi mejor amigo se fue a la mierda, reprimí mi rabia con un chasquido en mi lengua.

Tsubaki le hizo caso a su técnico tan pronto como él terminó de hablar. El humo nos envolvió, se metió por nuestras narices y bocas hasta hacernos estornudar; cuando se esfumó por completo y pudimos ver con claridad, ni Tsubaki ni Black Star estaban junto a nosotros, un murmullo de pánico, unos aplausos discretos, Maka estaba seria y yo impaciente por imitarlo.

-Maka-Susurré casi ahogado, esperando alguna señal de ella, sus coletas de color ceniza se agitaron cuando con un gesto de su cabeza me contestó con un "no" determinado, solté su mano con brusquedad y la metí en mi bolsillo.

-Bueno, creo que eso será todo por hoy, pueden marcharse-Habló Shinigami- Black Star siempre ha sido un caso-Rio- Es una lástima que se haya retirado de esa manera, solo significa que ha abandonado sus labores como técnico para siempre-Su tono divertido se convirtió en gravedad pura- Al resto de los recién egresados del Shibusen, en una semana a más tardar les diremos su nuevo destino.

El aire pesado hacía presión en mis pulmones, el rostro lizo de Maka me sacaba de quicio; después de colarse en mi cama tantas noches tras la pesadilla en donde éramos separados, ahora se quedaba ahí con tanta calma. ¡Estoy tan irritado!

El lugar se hizo un caos, familias que iban y venían para felicitar a sus hijos, mi técnico corrió esquivando a su padre para abrazar a su maestro favorito. Como nadie estaba allí para saludarme me dediqué a mirar desafiante al dios de la muerte, que correspondía mi mirada tranquilamente, con confianza. Decidí abusar de ese ambiente para acercarme a él sigilosamente, al verme frente a él, puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Felicidades Soul, Maka fue la mejor técnica que pudiste tener-Al nombrarla, sus palabras me dieron la fuerza necesaria para dejar salir de mi boca mis intenciones. Todo por seguir al lado de ella.

-Lo sé señor-Después de esa pequeña frase, me arrodillé ceremoniosamente ante él- Por eso mismo le ruego que no me separe de ella.

Silencio, no tuve que levantarme, sentía las miradas de todos los presentes en mí.

-Levántate chico-Pidió él.

-Se lo suplico- Insistí, al borde de las lágrimas que nunca botaba, inmerso en un dolor tan grande que casi pude oler la muerte.

-¡Soul!-Esta vez sí me erguí para ver el rostro preocupado de Maka- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó un poco molesta.

-¿No es obvio?

-¡Párate!-Me ordenó.

-¿Entonces deseas que me vaya de tu lado?-Me levanté frustrado para encararla, traté de contenerme para no alzar la voz. Su padre pareció notar mi estado ya que se ubicó al lado de su hija visiblemente nervioso.

-¡No seas injusto Soul!-A diferencia de mí, ella daba rienda suelta a sus emociones, gritaba-¡Claro que no deseo que te vayas, pero es nuestro deber, me avergüenzas!- Finalizó.

La avergüenzo. Obvio, para Maka, ser una brillante estudiante, amante de las normas del Shibusen como su madre era lo más importante. Más que yo.

-Vale, vale- Me alejé de ella y de Shinigami, pasando bruscamente por sobre la muchedumbre, salí del auditorio y respiré profundamente.

¿Ahora qué?

Caminé un poco más allá, adentrándome en los pasillos del que había sido mi escuela para salir de ella definitivamente, me senté en la vereda, el cemento frío se sintió bien bajo mis manos, poco después escuché unas pisadas apuradas y el aroma de Maka inundó mis sentidos incluso antes de aparecer en mi campo visual o de darme la oportunidad de pensar claramente.

-Sabes que no es así- Comenzó regañándome.

-Como sea, trato de mostrar un poco de cariño y te da vergüenza, tú eras la que lloraba al respecto de la separación- Le reclamé.

-¿Ca-cariño?-Bufé al notar que solo había prestado atención a la mitad de mis palabras, con un poco de vergüenza tomé su mano para ponerla a mi altura.

-¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?-Le pregunté, sentí mis mejillas arder al son de las de ella, tomé su cara entre mis extremidades y junté nuestros labios tierna y fugazmente.

Se acomodó a mi lado, entrecruzó sus dedos con los míos, se apoyó en mi hombro el cual comencé a notar húmedo. No la miré para no incomodarla.

-No te preocupes- Dijo, su voz estaba temblorosa- Aunque estemos lejos, nada cambiará, no dejarás que nada cambie ¿verdad Soul?

¿Qué tipo de promesa me estaba exigiendo? ¿En base a qué?

-Pudimos desaparecer-Traté de ignorar mis dudas recientes, aun no estaba conforme con la actuación de Maka anteriormente.

-No Soul, no es mi estilo- Trató de reír, pero de su garganta salió un chillido lastimero- Además, ¿qué tan fuerte son nuestros lazos si no podemos superar unos kilómetros?

Unos kilómetros Maka, si es de ti de donde me alejan, podrían matarme.

-Maldad pura-Murmuré entre dientes.

-Yo lo veo como una prueba del destino-Se justificó, comenzó a temblar.

-Está bien, pero no llores- Le pedí, mientras unas lágrimas ajenas caían sin mi permiso por mis mejillas.

Tomó mi rostro con su mano libre y la giró en su dirección.

-Son de felicidad, ¡te has convertido en una guadaña de la muerte y superaste a papá!-Tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero su llanto fue aumentando de volumen y su mueca de supuesta alegría se contrajo hasta convertirse en una de dolor, se ocultó entre mis brazos y ya no eran gemidos de pena, sino gritos desgarradores que ayudaban a fomentar y a ocultar los míos.

Lágrimas de felicidad, como tu digas Maka.

-Te amo-Le dije.

-Si respondo dolerá más

Y sin embargo, esa era su respuest**a**.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Quise hacer algo diferente, porque siempre hago cosas en donde ellos se salvan de la separación pero tenía ganas de algo tormentoso. El estilo en el que se escribirá será variado, cartas, primera y tercera persona.**

**Ojalá sea de su agrado** y me acompañen en este viaje, **el próximo capítulo tendrá un suave lemon**, antes del sufrimiento que les causaré y de la mutilación a la que me someteré.

**¿Preparados?**

**Espero ver sus rews.**


	2. No lo digas

**¡Hola preciosos!** Acá el segundo capítulo de este fic, ojalá les agrade,** se advierte lemon y SOMA feels por montones** u_u

Ahora, al parecer no les gustó mucho? Bueno, más adelante se pone mejor y más terrible… **dije que iban a ser 8 capítulos? Bueno, ahora serán más**, estuve pensando en la historia y serán muchos más** algunos muy cortos y otros muy largos como este.**

Espero que se enganchen de la historia, comenten y les de ganas de ver de qué va

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capitulo II: No lo digas.**

**.**

"_Ella era bella y era buena_

_¡Perdónala, Señor!_

_Él era dulce y era triste._

_¡Perdónalo, Señor!"_

**.**

**.**

**Es** el último día de Soul junto a mí. Aunque tengo la esperanza en mi corazón, una sonrisa en la cara y trato de no mostrar mi tristeza, me hago pedazos cada vez que me mira, aunque sea por casualidad. Todo sería más fácil si él no me hubiera dicho que me amaba, nos habríamos separado como buenos amigos y nada más, aunque, tampoco habíamos acordado alguna especie de relación. Quedó en claro que nos queríamos y eso es todo.

Debo admitir que me inquieta, sin embargo, es mejor no hacer presión. No quisiera que Soul se viera atado a mí de una manera dolorosa que le impidiera hacer bien su trabajo en Londres.

Sí, Soul había sido asignado a Londres, había un puesto vacío en New York y otro en la capital de Inglaterra y Shinigami le dio la posibilidad de elegir. Mi arma… bueno, la que fue mi arma, decidió volver a casa y arreglar los problemas familiares que habían quedado pendientes. A mí, con prontitud me llamaron de parte del Shibusen y me ofrecieron desempeñarme como maestra, el profesor, digo, Stein (debo acostumbrarme a tratarlo como igual) intentó disimular su felicidad al contarme la noticia pero había fallado con creces. Me sentía satisfecha, y mi vida estaría completa de permanecer Soul a mi lado, pero ya me había decido a conservar nuestros lazos a pesar de la distancia y era demasiado tarde para flaquear, aunque los deseos de pedirle a Soul un romántico escape, lejos de cualquier regla que se interpusiera entre nosotros, flotaban constantemente en el aire, solo con pensar en decirlo en voz alta se me subían los colores a la cabeza y el cerebro dejaba de reaccionar.

Y hoy es nuestro último día juntos, había sido una hermosa semana, pero ya no se podía extender por más tiempo.

-¿Tierra llamando a Maka?-Pestañee varias antes de volver a la realidad tangible, Liz tenía una mirada de preocupación, acompañada por Crona, Patty reía, Kid parecía indiferente y tanto Soul como Ragnarok estaban prestando más atención a su helado. Detuve mi mirada en el que antes era la espada de Crona, luego de que ellos ayudaran a vencer a Asura y después de una larga investigación que realizamos en conjunto con el profesor, digo, Stein, pudimos llevar a cabo una operación para separarlos, tomando él su propia forma humana con ayuda de la sangre negra, tenía una piel morena, cabello púrpura y ojos negros profundos.

-¿Disculpa?-Me despabilé completamente. Risas a nivel general.

-¡Cuéntanos los detalles!-Presionó Liz.

-¿De qué?

-Stein. Llamada. Profesora Maka-Dijo entrecortadamente Patty, sonriendo ampliamente, sentí como Soul bufaba y agitaba con violencia la cuchara dentro de la inocente copa. El reunirnos había sido idea de las hermanas Thompson, aun así, tuve que sacar arrastrando a Soul de la cama, ya que no deseaba verle la cara a todos y extrañar a Black Star y a Tsubaki.

Respecto a Black Star y Tsubaki, le habíamos perdido el rastro definiticamente, el Shibusen los buscaba como si se tratara de dos criminales, ya que se negaban a perder a un técnico y a un arma tan capaz, además, por ser parte del grupo elite poseíamos información de la institución que podía jugarles en contra en caso de rebelarse, así pues, si renunciaban a su derecho como egresados del Shibusen, como mínimo debían remover de sus almas esa información. Con humildad me refiero a la técnica de memoria como una de mis más recientes investigaciones. Después de que derrotamos al Kishin me desenvolví por completo en área de experimentación apoyada por mi mentor, Franken Stein, y estoy orgullosa de ello, Soul en cambio se había enfocado en el desdoblamiento, así le había nombrado yo, a la técnica que le había recomendado desarrollar, en donde él podía sacar la locura de sí mismo y formar un doble, que podía manejar y convertirlo en un arma. En parte le había incentivado a que tomara ese camino para que no necesitara de ningún técnico que lo tocara a parte de mí, no son celos, solo precaución.

-Oh, él estaba muy contento- Hablé por fin- Pero no le digan a nadie.

-Hasta le regaló uno de sus delantales- Agregó entre dientes Soul, lo miré enternecida por su pequeño ataque de celos.

-Creo que posees simétricas habilidades Maka-Me halagó Kid.

-De mala gana le concedo la razón a calaveritas-Comentó de la nada Ragnarok, levantando su rostro mientras comenzaba a balancearse en el asiento- Gracias a ti tengo este cuerpo.

-Mu-muchas gracias Maka-Apoyó Crona a su arma, ellos se quedarían en Death City porque aun estaban bajo observación, incluso había rumores que decían que ambos debían cruzar por completo los cursos en el Shibusen para comprobar su capacitación.

-Y Soul irá a Londres-Silbó con envidia Liz

-No sabes lo que dices-Le cortó Soul- Daría lo que fuera por quedarme con Maka.

Me sentí arder, no fue necesario moverme mucho para tomar su mano, se genero un ambiente de incomodidad que solo Patty parecía ignorar en su mundo.

-¡Pero como se extraña a Black Star y Tsubaki!-Habló nuevamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor, Soul golpeó la mesa con su mano, dando a entender que no deseaba hablar de ellos.

-No creo que sea un buen tema para conversar- Declaró Kid, los demás asintieron mirando con temor a Soul, que desataba su rabia a través de sus ojos hechos llamas.

-Ustedes no entienden a Black Star, lo iban a separar de Tsubaki-Reclamó Soul-Él fue muy valiente, Kid se queda con sus armas porque es un dios de la muerte y Crona y Ragnarok no serán separados ¡Y ese hijo de puta se libró de todo este rollo!-Mi guadaña estaba muy alterado, pero solo me limité a mirarlo- Soy el único que se va.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento-Susurré, pero todos me escucharon, mi voz salió más débil de lo que planeaba, él lanzó un gruñido, arrepentido de su actitud.

-Debimos haber desaparecido.-Se quejó en voz alta-Aún es tiempo-Medio sonrio, todos rieron, pero yo sabía perfectamente que eso no era una broma, al ver mi seriedad volvió a chistar con ayuda de su lengua.

-La única diferencia entre nosotros, tú y el cabeza hueca de Black-Intervino Kid- Es que ustedes se enamoraron locamente- Lanzó una sonrisa pícara, Soul volvió a ponerse de buen humor y acercó su silla más a la mía, adiviné su postura llena de superioridad, mas no lo miré, me poseía una mezcla de pena y vergüenza que me estaba comenzando a hacer transpirar.

-Ca-calla- Le exigí a Kid, pero mi sonrojo hizo que todos soltaran una ruidosa risa que me alegró el corazón al notar que Soul se unía a ellos.-Nada cambiará-Dije con confianza, tratando de convencerlos a ellos y a mí misma.

Soul ahora parecía más contento y me di la libertad de levantar mi mano izquierda para acariciar su cabello alborotado, él apenas había salido de la ducha y eso saltaba a la vista. Error, las miradas de mis amigos se concentraron en el objeto brillante que impedía que mi mano alcanzara su objetivo, mi guadaña me miró con socarronería.

"Haber como te libras de esta" Le habló a mi alma, me arrepentí de haberle enseñado la manera de establecer una especie de telepatía.

-¿Maka?-Dijo con timidez Liz- ¿Te molesta si te pregunto que significa el hecho que tu y Soul…estén, esposados al otro?- Trató de ser cautelosa.

-¿Están practicando el masoquismo?-Se burló Kid, Patty también se rio de buena gana.

-Sí.

-No.

Mi respuesta y la de Soul fueron totalmente opuestas. Lo miré con furia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Le exigí.

-Nada, solo le contaba a nuestros amigos lo bien que lo hemos pasado estos últimos días-Me contestó él mientras fingía estirarse, aprovechó de pasar un brazo por mis hombros acercándose más a mí. A esa distancia, con su aroma nublando mis sentidos no podía golpearlo, no cuando él tenía razón, habían sido días muy buenos.

-Maka se te ve la cara de pervertida-Exageró una mueca de escándalo Patty, los demás la acompañaron con bulliciosas carcajadas, decidí hacerme la desentendida para que no me dieran ganas de apartar a Soul.

Me dediqué a observar su sonrisa, a grabarla en mi cerebro ¿Cuando lo volvería a ver? Él había sido un estúpido al arrodillarse frente a Shinigami de esa manera justo después del show de Black Star. La cantidad de técnicos y armas había disminuido considerablemente los últimos años y él no permitiría que dejáramos la institución, al contrario, evitaría cualquier cosa que pudiera fomentar nuestro alejamiento de la subordinación del Shibusen, es obvio que por eso no dejaría que nos visitáramos tan seguido, además, debido a la misma disminución de personal, no solo deberíamos encargarnos de las grandes misiones, también de las pequeñas, y seguramente nos enviarían a zonas de riesgo, ya que los resquicios de la locura aún estaba en palpitante aumento, gracias a los temores del ser humano.

Si Soul no hubiera manifestado de esa manera sus emociones tendríamos un poco más de libertad, ese imbécil solo había despertados las sospechas de Shinigami. Como si fuera poco, cuando traté de parar su discurso él lo había interpretado como falta de aprecio hacia él.

Otro problema era el cómo nos comunicaríamos, lo único disponible para eso son las cartas, el teléfono cuyo saldo internacional no podría pagar ninguno y el sistema de espejos que siempre utilizábamos para tomar contacto con Shinigami, y no creo que él me preste el espejo central solo para tener una conversación con Soul… en cuanto a las cartas, el arma no sería capas de expresar sus sentimientos por completos en una y yo menos, ¿cómo vería su rostro? ¿cómo sentiría su cuerpo? ¿cómo me empaparía con el calor de su alma? Si tan solo pudiera establecer una resonancia tan fuerte como para mantener una telepatía cada vez que quisiera… si dejaba que mis vibraciones del alma…

-Maka-Me sobresalté, todos me miraban con preocupación, sobretodo Soul.

"Ya sé lo que te pasa…relájate mujer" Era su voz, no me sobresalté, hemos estado toda la semana sincronizados para no gastar tiempo en palabras, para dedicarnos por completo a la contemplación del otro. Soul era muy tierno, alentándome al relajo cuando él estaba tan devastado como yo.

-¡No sé que me pasa!-Grité, rasqué mi cabeza y dejé salir una risa que resonó irónica y falsa, sumí el ambiente en un silencio incómodo que, para mi sorpresa, Crona rompió.

-Ma-maka, ¿por qué tú y Soul están esposados?-Preguntó inocentemente, devolviéndonos al centro de la atención, los colores treparon por toda mi piel hasta mi cara. Pude no responder, pero quise ser sincera, algo en mi pecho decía que esta sería nuestra última reunión feliz. Hoy era una despedida a muchas cosas, a la presencia de Soul y a mi propia sonrisa…y no sé si mis amigos serán capaces de soportar eso, ni si quiera era sincera conmigo misma ¿cómo lo iba a ser con los demás?

Soul tenía razón, debimos haber desaparecido ese día. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

-Oh bueno-A Soul se le desencajó la mandíbula al notar que me atrevería a hablar.

"No lo dirás" Me dijo por dentro, con urgencia.

"Oh, tu dijiste que practicábamos el sadomasoquismo" Le reclamé casi relamiéndome los labios ante su desesperación

"¿No es verdad?" Me molestó

"¿Pero tenías que compartirlo de esa manera?, lo bueno es que no te creyeron "

Efectivamente, la última semana había sido algo alocada para ambos, después de una patética exposición de mis lágrimas tras el acto del Shibusen, papá nos invitó a comer a mí y a Soul, y me conmovió de sobremanera que lo tratara a él como alguien de la familia, mi arma se sintió bastante incómodo y se negó, pero terminamos pasando un buen rato, quizás el mejor que he tenido con mi padre. Su mirada de nostalgia me transmitió su muda aprobación hacia Soul varias veces durante la velada, una que yo no necesitaba pero me alegraba. Pero lo mejor había venido después…

A penas llegamos al departamento no necesitamos palabra alguna para lanzarnos con avidez a los brazos del otro, susurrando nuestros nombres entre lágrimas de dolor, felicidad y placer, buscando en nuestros cuerpos un poco de consuelo y de calma que ni nuestras almas ni mentes conseguían darnos. Fue un encuentro tierno lleno de pasión y comunión espiritual, si sentí vergüenza o incomodidad en algún momento, solo fue eso, un instante. No habrá recuerdo más placentero que el de esa noche y de las que siguieron. En la segunda noche, a Soul se le ocurrió esposarnos, porque cuando despertó yo no estaba junto a él en la cama. En mi defensa argumenté que había sentido la presencia de Tsubaki y me había apurado en levantarme para ir a su encuentro, mas solo había sido un anhelo del corazón ya que por más que rondé Death City no la encontré y al volver al atardecer a casa, Soul me esperaba con el dichoso juguete, echo una furia porque había "desperdiciado" uno de nuestro días juntos.

¡Me esposó con la escusa de que así no nos separaríamos en toda la semana! Dicho y hecho no pudimos alejarnos mucho, tuve que bañarme y dormir con él, aunque estaría mintiendo si eso no me causó gusto. Me avergonzaba un poco que él tuviera que esperarme cuando tenía que hacer mis necesidades. Por suerte mi periodo no estaba ni cerca de esta dichosa semana.

"Dile adiós a tu reputación de chico duro" Volví a decirle por medio de la telepatía a Soul, a mi lado lo sentí encogerse de hombros, retándome, sin embargo, en su mente de oyó un gemido de tortura.

-Lo que sucede es que Soul no quería que lo dejara solo durante la semana y me esposó-Dije divertida, pero en vez de causar una carcajadas y burlas hacia Soul, todos lo miraron con compasión.

-De verdad siento que se tengan que separar-Dijo Kid.

Soul asintió.

-Eres tan romántico, ¿cómo no lo noté antes?-Se quejó Liz.

-Oye, es mío-Le advertí.

-Ya oíste.- Sonrió Soul, y solo entonces se rieron.

"Soul eres tan romántico" Le dije con tono meloso, burlándome.

"Si supieran las cosas que hicimos con estas esposas" Me respondió emocionado.

"Que sea nuestro secreto" Ronronee.

Era muy divertido hablar entre nosotros de esa manera, sin que nadie se enterara, juntos en nuestro propio mundo… ojalá pudiéramos alejarnos de las responsabilidades de esa misma manera.

Todos se sumieron en una conversación mientras nosotros estábamos perdidos en los ojos del otro, recordé mi pizza, la bebida y los palitos de ajo.

"Haber si te aguantas" Lo reté con malicia.

Sentí el eco de la interrogación por parte de Soul, me miró con curiosidad mientras llevaba la pizza aún caliente a mi boca, sin despegar mis esmeraldas de sus rubíes, dejé que el queso chorreara por mi pera, aparté la masa para pasar la lengua por mis labios, insinuándome.

"¿Quieres probar con la comida Makita?"

Ignoré su comentario para tomar un palito de ajo entre mis dedos.

"Maka, no, no en público" Me rogó, vi divertida como se ponía nervioso.

Saqué mi lengua sin recato alguno y la pasé ascendente y descendentemente por el bocadillo, lo envolví y finalmente lo metí completamente a mi boca, lo mastiqué y trague y después me llevé una mano a mi rostro para chupar mis dedos.

"¿Tienes hambre Soul?" Finalicé mi actuación, pero el miraba hacia el frente con furia, confundida miré en la dirección que él, encontrándome con los afiebrados ojos de Kid, ajeno al escándalo de sus pistolas gemelas a costa de Crona y Ragnarok. Me sentí un poco avergonzada y para salir del paso llevé la bebida a mis labios, pero mis manos temblaron y la derramé en mi top blanco, haciéndolo transparente al paso del líquido y bueno… yo no uso sostén, Soul estaba ocupado amenazando a Kid con la mirada y él solo desvió la suya al notar que mis pezones eran completamente visibles, al ver su actitud, Soul volvió a fijar su atención en mí.

-Carajo Maka- Dijo en voz alta, llevando sus manos sin ningún escrúpulo a mis senos para evitar que el resto, nuevamente con los ojos en nosotros, viera más de lo necesario de mí.

-Fue casualidad-Me disculpé, sin resultarme incómodo ni extraño su tacto, al contrario, me resultaba increíblemente cálido.

-Mierda, tú, dame la chaqueta-Le exigió a Kid, quien con un poco de nerviosismo se la sacó y me la extendió. La puse con dificultad sobre mis hombros, debido a las esposas.-No la vuelvas a mirar así-Amenazó nuevamente al peli-negro.

"Vamos Soul, tampoco fue muy decente por mi parte" Traté de calmarlo.

"Mierda, solo yo puedo mirarte" Estaba furioso "Si después que me vaya, estás con otro… puede ser con cualquiera, menos con Kid" Exclamó.

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?!-Lo había dicho en voz alta, ahora estaba parada, las miradas de todos sobre mí.

"Con Kid no. Nos parecemos mucho" Dijo simplemente.

-¿Están hablando por telepatía?-Preguntó impresionado Kid

-Sí-Le respondí, Soul también se levantó.

-Vayamos a casa- No estaba, o por lo menos su tono no lo demostraba, enojado. Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Cla-claro, nos vemos mañana en…

-El aeropuerto-Completó Soul. Tomó mi mano y me arrastró del lugar, sudaba y mi corazón latía.

Yo no encontraba ningún parecido entre Kid y Soul, pero mientras nos alejábamos de nuestros amigos que se despedían sonrientes, Kid mostraba el mismo semblante que mi arma, de seriedad absoluta.

**.**

**.**

"_Se dormía en sus brazos blancos_

_como una abeja en una flor._

_¡Perdónalo, Señor!_

_Amaba las dulces canciones,_

_Ella era una dulce canción!_

_¡Perdónala, Señor!_**"**

**.**

**.**

Aunque al principio me jaló con fuerza, rápidamente, al alejarnos del lío de gente que había en el centro de la ciudad, Soul tomó con calma mi mano esposada a la de él y la acarició mientras adoptaba un ritmo más pasivo al caminar, habíamos estado toda la tarde con nuestros compañeros y ahora el crepúsculo inundaba el paisaje, en un instante de tensión en donde el sol y la luna se relevaban los puestos después de una mirada de odio.

-Lo sabes-Rompió Soul el silencio, lo miré con interrogación, pero él tenía su vista fija en el atardecer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Debimos haber desaparecido ese día.

-Esa ha sido tu frase favorita durante toda la semana-Resoplé con cansancio.

-Lo sabes-Afirmó nuevamente, pensé en continuar negando sus palabras, pero que va, es mi último día con Soul, si durante la última semana había cedido a cada uno de sus pequeños caprichos, hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

-Supongo que sí… de verdad creí que si lo pedíamos de manera cordial, con razones lógicas, Shinigami nos dejaría en paz, el reglamento que separa armas y técnicos es antiquísimo.-Le expliqué.

-Podríamos irnos ahora mismo-Detuvo la caminata para mirarme a los ojos.

-Soul, es muy diferente que escapen Black Star y Tsubaki a que nosotros lo intentemos si quiera, ellos dominan técnicas ninjas de camuflaje y combate…nosotros seríamos descubiertos en un santiamén, y si nos encuentran y nos reusamos a acatar órdenes, sabes que nos destituirán y que eso significa…-Mi guadaña llevó su dedo índice a mi boca, impidiendo que continuara.

-Para ti todo está fundado en la lógica-Resongó, sin embargo, dio un largo suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro-Pero en el fondo lo sabía-Admitió, quitó su extremidad de mi boca y yo terminé la frase.

-Sabes que si renunciamos al Shibusen borrarán nuestros recuerdos de él para que no rebelemos información… y eso incluye mis memorias de ti y las tuyas sobre mí-Finalicé.

-No llores, no dejaré que eso pase…tú dijiste que nos visitaríamos mutuamente-Efectivamente, lágrimas salían de mis ojos tan solo con imaginar mi vida diaria sin Soul, y si me quitaran su recuerdo, su aroma, su calidez de mi memoria: ¿sería eso vida realmente? Él trataba de devolver el agua derramada a su lugar con ayuda de su pulgar y su lengua.-Vamos a casa-Susurró volviendo a emprender marcha hacia nuestro hogar.

**.**

**.**

"_Cuando hablaba era como si alguien_

_hubiera llorado en su voz._

_¡Perdónalo, Señor!_

_Ella decía : -'Tengo miedo, oigo una voz en lo lejano'._

_¡Perdónala , Señor!_

_Él decía :-'Tu pequeñita_

_mano en mis labios'._

_¡Perdónalo , Señor!_**"**

**.**

**.**

Cuando entramos en nuestro departamento, me dirigí automáticamente a la cocina, hasta donde tuvo que seguirme Soul.

-¿Cuándo me quitarás las esposas?-Le pregunté.

-Después de dejarte agotada de tanto gemir entre mis brazos-Dijo en voz baja, apegando su cuerpo al mío-Deja los platos, quiero una buena despedida-Frotó su naciente erección contra mi trasero- ¿Me sientes?

-Quiero hacer la cena para ti-Traté de ignorar sus insistentes caricias.

-Recién comimos-Rio-Juguemos.

-Pero a esta hora cenamos-Insistí apartándome de él tanto como el juguetito que nos unía lo permitía.

-Maka

-No uses ese tonito

-Maka

-Fuera

-Maka

-No, Soul-Le corté, lo arrastré hasta el mueble de cocina de donde saqué dos platos y los respectivos servicios, él me siguió de mala gana hasta la mesa, Soul extendió el mantel quitando las migas del desayuno de la mañana y yo procedí a colocar los cubiertos.

-¿Qué vas a cocinar? De verdad no tengo hambre-Se quejó afirmándose en la mesa, impidiéndome ir a prender el fogón.

-Pero es la última vez que cenamos juntos-Chillé, no hay otra manera de explicar el extraño sonido que salió de mi boca.

-Olvídalo-Susurró besando mis labios con dulzura- ¿Estás llorando?-Se angustió y de paso me asustó a mí, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta, llevé mi brazo libre y limpié las traicioneras lagrimas.

-Creo que estoy un poco sensible-Reí, Soul no pareció contento con mi explicación.

-Creo que se me antoja pescado frito.

-No, tienes razón, yo tampoco tengo hambre

-Sí tengo, cocíname Maka.

-Hazlo tú solo

-Maka

-No uses ese tonito

-Maka

-Fuera

-Maka

-Soul, no-Al notar el giro de nuestra conversación, dejamos que una carcajada nos uniera, pero nuevamente la risa se transformó en un llanto sin explicación-Oye, te voy a extrañar mucho-La mirada de mi guadaña se suavizó, y acercó su boca a la mía para unirlas en un beso que se me hizo amargo y doloroso, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarme en el presente que se nos escapaba a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por retenerlo, así como intentábamos aguantar la respiración hasta el infinito para prolongar el ritual del beso. Abrí mis labios no solo para respirar, sino también para invitar a Soul y a su lengua a mi interior, nuestras narices y mejillas se acariciaban a la medida que tratábamos de acomodarnos a nuestros propios movimientos y a pesar que mis lágrimas habían cesado, sentía mis pómulos y los de Soul húmedos y evité abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de comprobar que él también estaba llorando. Nos separamos jadeando, su mirada rubí intensa sobre mi rostro, registrando mi imagen en su memoria.

-También te extrañaré-Dijo él- Más que eso… pero tengo miedo de decirte lo que de verdad siento.

Yo también tenía miedo a decirlo en voz alta, pero entendía que eso se aplicaba tanto a él como a mí.

La muerte.

Un anhelo tan potente como para destruirnos mutuamente, en ese caso, ¿no es mejor el olvido?.

-No pienses demasiado Maka-Me rogó Soul al notar la dirección de mi cavilaciones.

-No sabes en lo que pienso-Argumenté.

-Tu cara es muy fácil de leer- Alisó mi entrecejo fruncido con su nariz.-Y es típico de ti pensar en cosas dolorosas-Agregó.

Soul, cuando te vayas… será solitario y doloroso.

-Entonces Soul, haz que pierda la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin creérselo, puse mis manos en el borde de la mesa y con su ayuda me senté, jalé de la esposa haciendo que él callera sobre mí.

-Házmelo duro-Le exigí sin soltarlo.

-Un arma siempre debe seguir las órdenes de su maestro-Puso mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y abrió el cierre de sus pantalones.

-Buen chico-Ronronee mientras pegaba un pequeño brinco para bajarme las bragas

-Que sucia Maka, no es higiénico hacerlo en la mesa-Levantó el brazo esposado, haciendo que el mío lo siguiera, lo besó desde mi codo hasta la base de mi palma.

-¿Quién habrá pervertido mi inocente mente durante la última semana?-Pestañee repetidamente.

-Me lo pregunto-Concedió, su mirada centelleó y en un movimiento rápido me dio vuelta sobre la mesa y el brazo que hace un momento estaba besando, tras mi espalda.

-O-oye.

-Tú dijiste duro, eres sucia y te gusta que tu arma te penetre.

-Sí-Decidí seguirle el juego.

-No te oí-Acarició mi entrada con su mano libre lentamente, introduciendo dos dedos en mí- Y ya estás tan húmeda.

-¡Sí!-Volví a gritar.

-Así me gusta-Por fin entró en mí, sin hacer más reparación que dar el comienzo a una frenética carrera de envestidas que me aplastaban contra de la mesa hasta llegar a hacerse doloroso, al no poder aferrarme al cuerpo de Soul y al tener un brazo inmóvil solo pude arrugar el mantel con el que aún tenía libre y no me frené a la hora de liberar mis gemidos.

-So-soul, los platos-Traté de decir al ver que estaban por caerse, pero él solo acercó su boca a mi oreja y comenzó a morderla y a lamer mi cuello sin prestarme atención, el sonido de los platos quebrándose se unió con otro desconocido que ignoré.

-Maka, te-te amo-Gimió, salió de mí para volver a sentarme en la orilla de la mesa y volvió a embestirme, pero esta vez, frente a frente me pude dar el lujo de pasear mi lengua por su cara. Noté que aun estábamos vestidos. Desesperada por ver su cuerpo, convertí mi muñeca en una navaja, haciendo que la esposa se hiciera trizas, con ayuda del filo rompí su camiseta gris y besé sus músculos pectorales. Enterré las uñas en su espalda sin medir mi fuerza cuando lo sentí llegar a un inesperado orgasmo, los movimientos se hicieron defectuosos y sin sincronía, con ayuda de mis piernas seguí con el vals del cuerpo hasta que yo misma me sentí empujada a un abismo de éxtasis puro y a una pérdida de mis sentidos deliciosa.

-Fue genial-Suspiré estirándome bajo sus cuerpo una vez que mi mente estuvo despejada, ambos habíamos llegado de alguna extraña manera arriba de la mesa, otro ruido ininteligible- ¡La bajilla!-Me quejé al mirar el suelo y ver la destrozada porcelana blanca.

-Cállate, bésame-No necesitó mi permiso para hacerlo con pasión. Entornando mi vista en la ahora, oscura habitación, me fijé que la chaqueta que Kid me había facilitado también estaba en el piso, mi top en mi cintura, mis senos enrojecidos después que los mordiera con fuerza al llegar al climax, aunque todo eso había pasado inadvertido hasta ahora.

-Te amo-Le dije acariciando su columna.

-¿Te duele la espalda?

-Un poco.

-Me debes un par de esposas.

-Cuando quieras.-Palabras equivocadas, la realidad golpeándome, ya no había un "cuando quieras"

-Salgamos de acá-Sacó su sexo del mío para bajarse de la mesa, pero nuevamente el extraño crujido y en el momento en el que identifiqué el sonido ya estábamos en el suelo quejándonos: la mesa se había roto.

-Vaya-Musité sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó levantándose y subiéndose los pantalones.

-Estaré mejor cuando me lleves a la cama-Le dije y ofrecí mi mano para que me ayudara a pararme, pero él pasó de ella para levantarme en andas.

-Como quieras-Una sonrisa torcida en su cara, caricias en su cabello mientras nos dirijíamos a mi cuarto a dormir o a continuar… ¿quién sabe? Al menos estábamos juntos y nuestros pensamientos no circundaban en el día de mañana y lo que vendría con el. Bueno, ahora estoy pensando en eso, pero eso se acabaría en unos momentos, cuando mi cuerpo esté en contacto con el suyo otra vez.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando me lanzó sobre el lecho, pero no era de deseo o anticipación. Fue el terrible presentimiento de que esta era la última vez que estábamos de esta manera. Descarté la sensación rápidamente, porque me invadió un incomprensible miedo.

-Soul acércate-Le pedí mientras terminaba de quitarme el top y la falda, él ya estaba desnudo. Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y yo me abracé a su espalda puse mi mano en su hombro derecho y entonces:

-¿Maka qué haces?-Dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí gimiendo de dolor-No uses tus vibraciones de alma en mí, sabes que a pesar que la domino, la locura aun está dentro de mi cuerpo-Se quejó- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Se separó de mí para ir a verse al espejo y entonces lo notó, yo, con ayuda de mi alma había marcado una "M" en su hombro, no sentí el mayor remordimiento, al contrario.

-¿Me marcaste?-Murmuró sorprendido.

-Puedes hacerlo también si lo deseas-Contesté restándole importancia, se dio vuelta y con gran velocidad llegó hasta mi lado.

-Suena lógico-Besó mi cuello y bajó por él, deteniéndose un poco en mis pechos hasta mi entrepierna, tomó mi muslo y en la pared interior hizo una presión con sus labios que se sintió como un choque eléctrico.-Listo.

-No veo nada-Dije después de revisar con atención mi pierna.

-Ojalá nunca lo veas.

Quise preguntar a qué se refería pero apagó la luz y se ubicó conmigo sobre el cubrecamas, tomó mi mano y la acarició repetidas veces, quitándome la incertidumbre, hablamos cosas sin importancia y nos besamos hasta que nuestras acciones se confundieron con nuestros sueños plagados del otro, dejando atrás todas las inquietudes.

**.**

**.**

"_Miraban juntos las estrellas_

_No hablaban de amor_

_Cuando moría una mariposa_

_Lloraban los dos_

_¡Perdónalos, Señor!_**"**

**.**

**.**

-Soul-Me estiré en la cama buscando el calor de su cuerpo, me levanté con terror al no sentirlo-¡Soul!-Grité asustada, él entró corriendo en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?-Llevaba el desayuno en la bandeja de madera que solíamos compartir los domingos.

-Ahora sí-Sonreí, él me miró con desconfianza.-Tranquilo no despertaré gritando de esa manera todos los días-Le tranquilicé, la cama se hundió bajo su peso.

-No es como si pudiera saberlo-Dejó la bandeja sobre mis piernas y se acercó a besar la punta de mi nariz.-Tu cuerpo es una obra de arte-Dirigí mi mirada a donde apuntaba la suya, múltiples marcas rojas adornaban mi piel.

-Da igual-Respondí, echándome a la boca una cuchara con leche y cereal.-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez de la mañana.

-Tu vuelo es a las once y media.

-Yo ya estoy listo.

-¿Maletas y baño?

-Sí.

-Oh.

Así que el día había llegado y no había nada más que decir, nada que evitara el dolor que nos estaba devorando lentamente nuestros corazones. Masticamos sin prisas la comida y después de terminar el desayuno me levanté para darme un baño, en el cual procuré llorar, para que así no quedaran nudos en la garganta a la hora de decir adiós. Comencé a vestirme en el mismo baño cuando Soul abrió la puerta sin tocar ni pedir permiso.

-Ha llegado el auto del Shibusen.

-Estoy terminando.

Cerró la puerta. Subí los pantalones color negro y me puse una polera color rojo, saqué la toalla húmeda de mi cabeza y así salí del cuerto lleno de vapor.

-El coche espera-Murmuró Soul.

-Pues vamos-Tomé de su mano, él ya había dejado su maleta en el vehículo, nos sentamos juntos en el asiento de atrás, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y apoyo su cabeza en la mía.

-Me encanta el olor de tu shampoo.

-Gracias.

Di vuelta mi cara para mirarlo, pero sus labios estaban tan cerca que no pude aguantarme a besarlos, el conductor subió la ventanilla que permitía que lo viéramos desde atrás, dejé que mi deseo permanente por él tomara el ritmo de nuestras bocas hasta que un gemido salió de la suya, nos separamos con penas para respirar, triste obligación de los mortales. Volvimos a la contienda en cuanto nos vimos abastecidos de aire, con un frenesí mayor que el anterior, colé mis manos por debajo de su camisa ploma y recorrí su abdomen, el metió sus dedos por mi espalda dándome escalofríos.

-A la mierda el conductor-Susurré, lo recosté a lo largo del asiento, abrí el cierre de sus pantalones y estaba dispuesta a deshacerme de la molesta ropa interior, pero su voz asustada me lo impidió.

-Maka ya llegamos y… bueno, tu papá está mirándome como un pedazo de carne en este momento-Dijo temblando. Miré por la ventana y efectivamente estábamos parados, mi padre parecía haber quedado congelado un segundo antes de abrir la puerta. Miraba asesinamente a Soul. Lo ignoré, abroché los jeans del peli-blanco como si nada y salí por la puerta de mi lado, por donde me siguió mi guadaña.

Allí estaban reunidos nuestros amigos, a excepción de Black Star y Tsubaki por su puesto, el profesor Stein, Marie, mi padre y un espejo a través del cual se observaba la figura de Shinigami.

-Vas atrasado Soul, solo esperan que tu abordes-Se resignó a hablar papá mientras se aproximaba a él y lo golpeaba en la cabeza, luego lo acercó y le dio un abrazo-No te preocupes por ella, espantaré a los idiotas-Le prometió, mi corazón se estremeció al ver como a partir de allí se armó una cadena de personas que se despedían y pasaban a Soul de unos a otros, llegó más gente del Shibusen, todos le deseaban suerte y le rogaban que se cuidara, fui una triste espectadora de ese espectáculo, sumergida en la falsa sonrisa de Soul y en mis propios pensamientos, poco a poco, los demás pronunciaban las palabras que yo quería decir y cuando él fijo su vista en mí, ya no quedaba nada.

-No sé que decir-Admití.

-Es mejor-Se acercó por medio de dos grandes zancadas-Déjame la parte de la despedida a mí-Acercó mi rostro al de él y posó con fuerza sus labios en los míos.

No llores Maka.

-Lo sabes, no es el final-Habló- Nos veremos luego.

-Sí-Respondí simplemente, dejándome acariciar por sus manos.

-Recuerda que te amo.

-Yo también.

-Procura no extrañarme mucho-Me guiñó un ojo, lo golpee.

-Recuérdame.

-Lo haré.

Nuevamente un abrazo.

-Soul el avión-Dijo Shinigami nervioso.-Buen viaje.

Mi guadaña…mi antigua guadaña me miró con tristeza y le indicó a mi padre que se acercara, me entregó a sus brazos, Spirit me sujetó de los hombros con fuerza.

-No lo digas-Le rogué cuando abrió la boca.-No lo digas.

-Maka, tu eres amante de la verdad-Me escarmentó Soul.

-No lo digas-Volví a pedir, comencé a temblar. Se acercó nuevamente, su mano en mi mejilla.

-Adiós Maka-No pude escucharlo, el sonido de un avión despegando me lo impidió, pero, oh cruel destino, pude leer sus labios claramente.-Pero tú no digas nada, cometeré una locura.

Soul me dio la espalda para atravesar un cristal que impedía el paso a la zona de aterrizaje, donde las espeluznantes máquinas con formas abstractas de animales se posaban y marchaban, no quité mi vista de él.

Solo un poco más Maka.

Pero él, cruel arcángel, me miró antes de entrar en el transporte y desde esa distancia vi correr las lágrimas por su rostro y me poseyó, no sé qué fue ni cómo, pero de pronto mi brazo era una cuchilla y arremetí contra todos los que intentaron pararme en mi intento desesperado de ir hacia Soul, sentía las lágrimas caer y con la vista nublada me abalancé contra el enorme cristal , lo hice trizas con ayuda de mis navajas, Soul pareció notar eso desde el avión porque vi su figura acercarse a la puerta de este, a punto de cerrarse, se asomó a las escaleras, yo ya había pasado el vidrio y corría con decisión hacia él, un par de hombres lo tomaron de los brazos y volvieron a meterlo al avión, la puerta de cerró, vi asomar su cabeza desde una ventana.

"Maka" Escuché el grito de su alma

-¡SOUL!-Grité-¡NO TOQUEN A SOUL!- En medio de la mezcla furiosa que eran mis emociones en ese momento, múltiples cuchillas curvas salieron de mí, una más larga que la otra en un intento lastimero de alcanzar el avión que ya estaba despegando, dejando atrás una magullada escalera que no se habían dado el tiempo de alejar.

"Maka cálmate" Aún podía oír a Soul, pero en vez tranquilizarme eso encendía mi espíritu

-¡SOUL VUELVE!-Volví a gritar

"Ma…" Y su alma se desvanecía, seguí corriendo a través de la pista tratando de conservar la presencia de su alma, el avión apenas podía verse a la distancia pero mis piernas no pararon, adentré las cuchillas en mi cuerpo y aumenté la velocidad. "…ka" Las lágrimas aumentaron, me tropecé con mis propias piernas y caí de bruces en el pavimento, mis rodillas ardían y seguramente sangraban, el avión ya no se veía, ni era capas de sentir a Soul.

-Soul-Susurré, me dejé abrazar por el piso sucio, sentí varios pasos tras de mí, un rechinido, miré, mi padre, el espejo por donde se reflejaba Shinigami, Stein y Kid, me miraban incómodos. Por primera vez desde los cuatro años me acurruqué entre los brazos e papá para llorar.-Él tenía razón. Debimos desaparecer, no sé que voy a hacer sin él.-Me lamenté, olí la sangre, no solo él, también Stein tenía tajos a través de su cuerpo.

-Makita, deja de llorar-Acarició mi cabello, la culpa echa un nudo en mi garganta, un carraspeo captó mi atención, tanto Spirit como yo dirigimos nuestra vista hacia Shinigami.

-Sé que no es un buen momento, pero los he puesto a prueba.-Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras de Shinigami-Y han fracasado rotundamente, y al ver que no podré confiar en ustedes y ante la carencia de Maestros y Armas que estamos experimentando para la situación actual…Kid, por favor.

Kid se acercó a mí con un aire de pesar, tomó mi mano y puso en mi muñeca un extraño artefacto, una especie de pulsera con botones. Lo reconocí con horror.

-Maka, no quería hacer esto, pero si te acercas a Soul sin mi conocimiento y visto bueno, él recibirá una descarga eléctrica que podría llegar a dejar su alma en estado vegetal-Explicó-Para verlo debes pedirme autorización y yo te entregaré un código para que esto no suceda cuando yo conseda las visitas.

-No entiendo-Mentí, claro que sabía, pero no quería entender, los demás se miraban confusos entre sí, solo Kid tenía una mueca de tristeza plantada en el rostro.

-Maka, no mientas, eres lista. A Soul también le han instalado este mecanismo en el avión, la diferencia es que si él se acerca a Death City, serás tú quien soporte las descargas. Y no querrán que el otro se haga daño por no acatar órdenes, ¿o me equivoco?-Y después de decir eso desapareció del espejo.

Mis emociones se habían desbordado por un segundo.

Un segundo.

Solo eso bastó para que yo perdiera toda esperanza albergada en mi corazón, la posibilidad de mejorar mi capacidad para ocultar las almas e ir a Londres para escapar con Soul, la posibilidad de visitarlo todas los fines de semanas… todas esas cartas y sus respectivas probabilidades habían quedado anuladas en un pestañeo. No eran peticiones que el Shibusen aceptaría con facilidad, no ahora.

-¿En qué clase de institución se ha convertido el Shibusen?-Murmuré con rabia, sin querer aceptar mi grado de culpabilidad, nadie se atrevió a apoyarme, más pisadas, Crona, Liz, Patty y Ragnarok se acercaron a la escena confusos.

-¿Po-por qué está llorando Maka?-Preguntó Crona con dificultad.

-Porque Soul tenía razón-Musité-Debimos haber desaparecid**o**.

**.**

**.**

"_Ella era bella y era buena_

_Él era dulce y era triste_

_Murieron del mismo dolor_

_¡Perdónalos!_

_¡Perdónalos!_

_¡Perdónalos , Señor!"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?** La verdad es que no sé, parece que no les anduvo gustando mucho el fic, pero lo seguiré subiendo porque dqrofjqor yo creo que está bueno o.o

**Y pucha, sorry, yo iba a hacer un suave, dulce y tierno lemmon y salí con esta perversión… así que a cambiar el fic a M, anque me carga porque estos no salen directamente en inicio u,u**

El próximo capítulo será "narrado" por Soul, ojalá el capi los haya hecho sufrir y si no entendieron algo me dicen y yo les respondo y asafrf déjenme un rew, los quiero.

PD: EL POEMA QUE ESTÁ ENTREMEDIO DEL FIC SE LLAMA** "CANCIÓN DE LOS AMANTES MUERTOS" Y ES DE PABLO NERUDA.**


	3. Nada genial

Hola a todooos , aquí un nuevo capítulo de Letters to burn. **Maka y Soul no se encontrarán hasta unos capítulos más**, espero que no les incomode mi método de narración ni la historia, repito que es algo tortuosa y **ojalá les guste, se enganchen y se emocionen con ella** jiji. Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Soul y el próximo también , me gusta hablar desde Soul porque es como si yo fuera él, o cambiara de sexo y esas son las cosas maravillosas de la escritura jaja

NOS LEEMOS ABAJO

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn**

**.**

**Capítulo III: Nada genial**

**.**

**"**_Levanta el telón, el lápiz, piensa en ella y derrúmbate_

_que no quede nada de tus sesos_

_deja que te posea el delirio de su recuerdo,_

_déjate llevar por su cuerpo ausente _

_hasta el accidente de tus propias palabras __contra el papel blanco_

_tan virginal, como ella una vez,_

_antes de conocerte __**"**_

**.**

**.**

_**M**aka:_

_Tú dijiste que nos comunicáramos por cartas, porque es más barato…pero, no es nada genial._

_En realidad, nada de lo que nos está pasando es genial._

_Despierto feliz al lado de mi chica y de pronto estoy en el aeropuerto, me pongo un poco sentimental y ¡Zaz! Te vuelves completamente loca, desde mi punto de vista parecías un rayo atravesando la pista de aterrizaje. Entonces lo supe, te estuviste haciendo la fuerte todo el tiempo, y lo odié porque aunque lo intuí, no fui capaz de hacer nada para tranquilizarte, tampoco fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir en tu encuentro._

_No me odies por no bajar del avión. No sé qué trama Shinigami, ni por qué está tomando esta actitud, ¿no se supone que uno de los principios del Shibusen es la amistad?, como sea, dos hombres, uno que estaba sentado al lado mío y otro que ocupaba el asiento número uno, me retuvieron en cuanto intenté salir del avión para alcanzarte, utilizaron una habilidad parecida a la de Stein y bloquearon el flujo de mi alma, me inmovilizaron y obligaron sentarme, los pasajeros miraron nerviosos la escena, pero ninguno se atrevió a interferir, ¿qué podían hacer de todas formas?_

_También me di cuenta de lo inútil que soy sin ti, no sentí llegar a los desconocidos tras mi espalda y tampoco supe identificar la naturaleza de sus ataques, bajé mi guardia porque generalmente tú te preocupas de nuestra defensa, la cual gracias a ti es perfecta. Mierda, no sirvo para nada si no estás a mí lado y creo que ellos no tardarán en darse cuenta, con suerte creerán que soy lo peor y me devuelven… pero supongo que eso te haría sentir ofendida, pues mancillaría tu expediente como técnica, además, ellos notarán si intento algo sucio, algo como fingirme malo en batalla. Después del numerito de hoy, se hizo evidente que no quieren perder un par de profesionales, pero para serte sincero, creo que el meollo de la cuestión es que no quieren perderte a ti. Niña genio._

_Shinigami ha sido muy desgraciado, si las cosas iban a terminar de esta manera debió separarnos apenas me convertí en una guadaña de la muerte, quizás así nos hubiéramos despedido como buenos amigos, deseándonos lo mejor con una sonrisa falsa en la boca y podríamos visitarnos sin ningún problema. Pero supongo que me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida. _

_Maka, la semana que pasamos juntos vale más que mi vida entera, y me lleno de dicha al pensar de que vendrán más días y momentos como esos, este reglamento no durará para siempre, no puede ser de tal manera, y confío en que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi certeza, no han pasado ni dos horas y ya deseo estar junto a ti otra vez, tocarte, saborearte, olerte, quiero que todos mis sentidos queden empapados en ti y en tu ser, quiero hacerlo contigo en todos los lugares de nuestro cálido departamento, quiero ver tu sonrisa y escucharte leer a viva voz, quiero seguir yendo a practicar al Shibusen nuevas estrategias, quiero que nos reunamos con Black Star y Tsubaki… quiero hacer tantas cosas que de haberte dicho que te amaba mucho antes, quizá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar más. Maka lo siento._

_¿Recuerdas el otro día? cuando lo hacíamos me preguntaste qué parte me gustaba más de tu cuerpo, te dije que no sabía, pero que definitivamente, no era tu pecho._

_Me golpeaste muy fuerte._

_Debí decirte la verdad, pero estaba tan nervioso, ¿cómo explicar que me gusta todo de ti?_

_Tus manos, tus ojos, tu boca, dios, tu boca es deliciosa, tus piernas largas , tu trasero firme, ¡incluso tus pechos!, tus rodillas inmaculadas, tus tobillos delgados, tu cintura que me invita a rodearla, tu cuello estirado, tus mejillas sonrosadas, tu ceño fruncido, tu cabello color ceniza y de olor a menta, tu lengua rosada, tu espalda quisquillosa , tu ombligo, tu abdomen, tu sexo, tu forma de hablar, tu cara de concentración, la de felicidad es mi favorita, la de enamorada es la mejor. Amo el sonido de tu voz cuando dices mi nombre, cuando te enojas, cuando me golpeas, cuando me haces el amor, cuando te agarras a mí jadeando de satisfacción, cuando dices que me amas, tu semblante determinado, la manera en que se pega la ropa a tu cuerpo, tu caminar curvilíneo, los pequeños grititos que se escapan de tu boca cuando alguien muere en el libro que lees, la manera en que ruedas en el sillón después de una buena novela, tu cara de frustración cuando intentas escribir algo y dices que es horrible, tu sonrisa de triunfo cuando descubres algo nuevo, cuando te resultan las cosas, cuando no, la manera en que me tomas cuando me convierto en arma, cuando tu brazo se vuelve un cuchillo por casualidad, tu mirada de deseo, como hablas cuando duermes, como te acurrucas junto a mí después de un beso…_

_¿Ves lo que digo?_

_Comienzo a divagar, porque me vuelves loco._

_Me vuelves loco Maka, y mierda, no es nada genial decírtelo por una carta, no es genial sentirse de esa manera, y sobre todas las cosas, no es nada, nada genial, que todas esas cualidades tuyas me vengan a la cabeza cuando ya estamos lejos del otro, si tan solo estuviera a tu lado, podría besarte y calmar esta sed que siempre tengo de ti…_

_¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver Maka?_

_Todo este asunto me está dando un pésimo presentimiento, y lo odio, porque líneas atrás te dije que estaba seguro que nos volveríamos a ver. Pero Maka, tengo miedo._

_Esta es la peor carta escrita por un hombre y no me molestaré en releerla o corregirla porque terminaré avergonzado o lloriqueando y temo arrepentirme de enviarla, porque ahora me di cuenta que no te dije ni te hice tantas cosas que deseaba….tiemblo al pensar que esta carta pueda ser otra de la lista y duele, duelen demasiado las posibilidades inconclusas, los sueños haciéndose mil pesados a medida que el avión se acerca más a Londres._

_¿Qué sueños tengo? Me preguntarías si estas palabras fueran pronunciadas por mi propia boca, y no por un eco en tu cabeza. _

_Pues, un montón Maka, nunca he esperado demasiado en mi vida, ni como arma ni ser humano, pero resulta que ahora tengo absurdas fantasías en donde tú y yo tenemos una casita confortable, de ventanas color azul, un perro y muchos hijos, ¡los que quieras! Puedes reírte de mi repentina sinceridad y de mi secreto anhelo, pero al menos tranquilízame cuando me contestes este mensaje y dime que aceptas, que estás de acuerdo con estas cursilerías y que las deseas tanto como yo, conmigo, juntos formando una nueva familia, tu vestida de blanco y yo de negro con rojo, tal vez, una niña tan hermosa como tú, de la cual tenga que alejar a los pretendientes y un niño que tenga tu carácter de los demonios y mi sonrisa socarrona, la que te fascina._

_Maldita sea._

_Maldito el Shibusen, ¿qué les sucede?, no, creo que el problema es el mismo Shinigami._

_¿Y qué hay con estos brazaletes? El tipo del traje oscuro me explicó que no puedo ir a Death City o serás electrificada, y tú no puedes acercarte a mí o yo seré electrificado, y ambos sabemos que no estamos hablando de una pequeña descarga, ¡se trata de volteos tan poderosos que podrían paralizar para siempre nuestra alma! Aun así, te pediría que vinieras, aunque eso signifique morir… ojalá Shinigami reflexione, o lo hagan reflexionar, para no llegar hasta ese estado de desesperación. Pero tú no vendrías, aunque te lo rogara no lo harías y si tú me lo pidieras, tampoco iría a Death City, porque no quiero dañarte ni tú a mí. Shinigami puede estar muy mal de la cabeza en estos momentos. Pero debo admitir que fue muy astuto de su parte hacerlo de esta manera._

_Maldición._

_Maka…Antes de empezar este intento de carta pronuncié varias veces tu nombre, para tratar de invocarte, incluso lo escribo con devoción, recuerdo tus regaños respecto a mi caligrafía, me estoy esmerando para no recibir un escarmiento por escrito, sonrío al imaginar tu expresión al ver mi letra. Sonrío al imaginarte Maka._

_¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento? ¿Aún lloras sobre el pavimento? ¿Spirit te consuela, o quizás Stein? Cuanta envidia siento sobre esos personajes en estos momentos, incluso de la suerte que tiene el aire que te rodea._

_¿Me estoy volviendo loco?_

_Te amo, demasiado, nunca esperé que al escapar de mi casa con la escusa de que ahora era un arma, llegaría a conocer a alguien tan importante y especial. Eres mi todo y espero ser el tuyo, déjame serlo, a pesar de las distancias que nos separarán desde ahora. _

_¿Me dejas?_

_Nos vemos, Soul_

**.**

**.**

Evité con todas mis fuerzas releer la cursilería que seguramente había escrito, tenía un inmenso agujero en el pecho y no era debido a la vergüenza. Deseaba morir. A penas el avión había despegado le pedí a la azafata si podía facilitarme lápiz y papel, escribir había sido un poco complicado y mi caligrafía ya era de por sí un completo desastre, pero una vez que empecé, todo lo que sentía empezó a plasmarse casi sin mi ayuda, aunque me hubiera gustado decir más aun.

Sonreí al recrear la figura de Maka inclinando su cabeza y murmurando garabatos en contra del papel, aunque de todas maneras tendría una sonrisa en la cara, luego tomaría la carta, le daría un beso como si se tratara de mí y finalmente la guardaría en un caja, en donde comenzaría a depositar todas las que le mandara, las sacaría para leerlas cuando estuviera triste, mientras escucha algún disco de jazz que dejé a propósito en casa para que me recuerde, y por piedad a los vecinos y a sus oídos.

Acaricié el pedazo de papel y lo doblé lo más que pude en un acto solemne.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tarda el correo entre un país y otro, hice una mueca. Ojalá menos de una semana, el correo era ahora una tarea mágica que habían adquirido las brujas en la sociedad luego de reincorporarse.

-Disculpa-Le hablé a mi vigilante, resignándome a perder un poco de dignidad, era un hombre de treinta y muchos años, tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara y se la deformaba levemente.

-¿Qué?-Gruñó mirándome.

-¿Puedes entregarle esto cuando vuelvas a Maka Albarn?-Le tendí la carta, él la aceptó, me miró a mí y luego el papel, comenzó a reírse.

-¿No te faltó echarle perfume a la carta y murmurar el nombre de tu amada mientras botas una lágrima al besar el objeto que ella pronto tomará con sus manos celestiales?-Se burló sin contener la risa, se agarró el estómago y dejó que la carcajada lo sacudiera, despertó a varios pasajeros. Yo fruncí el seño.

-¿Se la puedes entregar o no?-Dije entre dientes, tratando de contener mi rabia, el hombre que me escoltaba seguramente volvería con el avión, y esa vía era más rápida que el correo.

-Te responderé de esta manera- Tomó la carta y la rompió en pedazos frente a mí, mis frases, todas dirigidas a Maka calleron lentamente hasta mis pies, tratando de sostenerse lastimeramente del aire. Lo miré con los ojos inyectados en sangre, lo tomé del cuello de su impecable esmoquin negro.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?-Mascullé- ¿Acaso no eres del Shibusen? ¿Cuál es su propósito a tratarnos así tan de pronto?-Le interrogué, agitándolo tanto como el asiento me lo permitía.

-¿Tú crees que me importa el Shibusen? ¿Sabes quién soy?- Sonrió macabramente, sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorría y me paralizaba- Yo soy un criminal, estaba en la cárcel, pero ha habido una baja enorme en técnicos y armas, no solo en su tasa de natalidad, también han decrecido sus poderes, puesto que ahora está prohibido devorar almas de brujas- Explicó quitando mi mano de su ropa- Shinigami me rogó que trabajara para él a cambio de la libertad, claro, bajo ciertas condiciones- Levantó su brazo y se arremangó un poco el blazer, dejando ver un brazalete igual al mío-Mira niñato, esta cosa la inventó Maka Albarn, sin saber que sería su peor enemigo.

-¿Maka?-Fue el lamento patético que salió de mi boca.

-¿Ni si quiera sabes lo que hace tu novia?-Se rio de mí nuevamente, llevando una mano a su frente- ¡Es una niña genio!, ha descubierto en estos pocos años más cosas del alma y su funcionamiento que en toda la existencia del Shibusen, no solo ha inventado múltiples artefactos para la batalla, sino que también ha clasificado las armas, los ataques, los tipos de maestros, ¡todo!-Él no parecía creérselo, el tono de burla fue transformándose a uno de admiración- Ellos no dejarán que alguien así se les escape de las manos, no cuando tienen un problema con la locura que se liberó al destruir el cuerpo del Kishin, y no pueden mantenerte junto a ella porque necesitan tus habilidades en otra parte.

-En pocas palabras solo soy un estorbo para las investigaciones de Maka

-Un estorbo útil, molestas en las expectativas que la institución tiene de Maka Albarn, pero eres un brillante aliado para eliminar la locura que se está apoderando de cualquier ser viviente con deseos nefastos para su alma.

-Maldición, ¿por eso no entregarás la carta? ¿Por orden de Shinigami?-Exigí.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, al dios de la muerte le da lo mismo lo que hagan mientras estén cada uno cumpliendo su deber-Respondió él sonriendo.

-¡Entonces…!-Él se acercó a mí mostrando sus colmillos antes que yo pudiera terminar mi reclamo.

-Porque me revienta ver críos como tú, que creen saber lo que es el mundo, ¿crees que la distancia no los separará? ¿piensas que su amor triunfará? ¡pura mierda! No entiendes de qué está hecho este planeta-Se alejó de mí y se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo del asiento.

-Tengo 18 años, no soy un mocoso como tú dices- Le aclaré- Y eres tú el que no tiene idea de nada, Maka y yo…

-¿Se aman más que cualquier cosa?-Pestañeó exageradamente- Ven a llenarme la boca con mierda después de un par de años chiquillo, pero no te culpo- Dirigió su mirada hacia mí- La niña está bien buena, yo también trataría de tenerla en mi territorio, para probarla cuando yo quiera…

-No la trates como un pedazo de carne- Gruñí.

-Oh, ¿Romeo quiere defender a Julieta?-Se burló, Maka lo golpearía por invocar a Shakespeare en vano.

-Cállate- Sisee.

-Julieta es una puta, Romeo, acuérdate de mí en unos meses más, cuando tu putita se haya jodido a toda Death City, como las de su clase suelen hacerlo… solo espero alcanzar un _trozo_ de ella.

Lo siguiente que supe es que la azafata trataba de separarme del hombre, su compañero yacía al lado de él inconsciente, seguramente lo había mandado a volar cuando vino en el rescate del asqueroso insecto. Lo golpee hasta que lo vi escupir un par de dientes que procuraría buscar luego para guardarlos como un recuerdo, y cuando por fin, y con la ayuda de varios pasajeros, me separaron del hombre, la mandíbula le colgaba, dislocada.

Me limpié las manos como si se tratara de un poco de agua, pensando en que, carajo, tendría que escribir otra vez la carta.

Eso no es nada genial.

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn, por Malasletras**

**.**

**"**_Antes de conocerte, quizá ella era mariposa_

_un ánima libre en el campo de nadie_

_más ahora_

_atada a tu cuerpo_

_regálale el dolor de la huella que dejó en ti_

_dale el placer de destruirte,_

_de verte arder_

_de soplarte hecho ceniza_

_de mirar tu resurrección al oír su voz_

_déjale al menos _

_el lloriqueo de tu alma, en un pedazo de mantel rayado en la desesperación del amor_**"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Les gusto? Ay, ojalá, este fic, o por lo menos lo que tengo pensado, me fascina. Espero dejarlo tal cual me lo dicta mi mente y no termine en un total fail.

PD: esta vez u,u los versos al inicio y al final me pertenecen, son de un poema que ehm... hice yo u,u

**Revs? No?**

**¡Contestemos los que amablemente me han enviado!**

Montse Padua: ¿Es muy cruel si te digo que estoy contenta de hacerte llorar? Jaja LO SIENTO! Pero no puedo expresar la felicidad que me causa que la gente se emocione con lo que escribo, ojalá te guste el nuevo capi y puedas disfrutar del resto del fic.

Arya. Hija de Islanzadi: asdfaed diría que siento hacerte llorar, pero no jaja creo que mi cometido en este fic es hacerlos sufrir, lo lamento (?) pero prometo final feliz a pesar de todo jiji Me haces sonrojar diciendo que solo yo puedo hacerte sentir emocionada al leer u,u pero a la vez me pone muy contentaaaa

Galeidi: Lo lamento, ya los separé , pero pronto se encontrarán otra vez, aunque sea por un momento gracias por seguir mis dos fics y dejarme un comentario 3

Guest: Nunca he leído el libro de Des Porfundis, de qué trata? Que bueno que te parezca interesante, ojalá continúes la lectura de este fic cuyo nombre debería ser "tortura lectores" todos aman a Black y también todos mis lectores son unos traviesos pervertirijillos, y los amo por eso. Black Star aparecerá también más adelante


	4. La sagrada familia

Hola, sí, hoy estuve productiva y subí el capítulo final final de Letters to burn y el cuarto de este, espero que lso dos sean de su agrado.

Este capi está narrado por Soul, le próx. lo estará por Maka y en el próximo se encontrarán otra vez :P, nos leemos abajo apra más informaciones.

* * *

.

**.**

**Letters to burn, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo IV: La sagrada familia**

**.**

**"**_Manzanares, Manzanares,_  
_con tu corriente p'arriba,_  
_por una mujer bonita_  
_yo quiero perder la vida_**" Isabel Parra**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En Londres hace frío.

Pero la gente va por ahí como si nada, algunos utilizan algún chaleco ligero, otros se conforman con un pantalón delgado y el aire helado no parece calarle los huesos como a mí en este momento. Me costará volver a acostumbrarme al clima.

Me envuelvo en la bufanda roja mal tejida que Maka insistió en hacer para mí y acaricio la carta antes de echarla al buzón. Desgraciadamente para mí, la segunda no había quedado ni tan buena ni tan sincera como la primera, era demasiado consciente de las cursilerías que estaba escribiendo. Lo siento Maka, prometo que la próxima será mejor. Conociéndote, esperarás algo lleno de romance y poesía…ambos sabemos que yo no soy exactamente así, la mayoría del tiempo.

Después de golpear a mi guardaespaldas, me cambiaron de asiento, también supe que el nombre del hombre era David. Me sentaron junto a un chico de aspecto taciturno que estaba ensimismado en su propio mundo musical.

Música.

Había olvidado que, entre otras cosas, podría disfrutar del piano. Ya no me importa si no puedo superar a Wes, o a los anteriores músicos de la familia, ahora las melodías me recordaban otras cosas, como las vibraciones de almas que podía escuchar a través de Maka, el sonido de nuestra resonancia, su propia canción, calmada y alegre.

Nuevamente ese nudo en el pecho, dejé escapar un aliento tembloroso y asustadizo, eché la carta definitivamente en el buzón. Me quedé parado frente al pequeño artefacto, hasta que decidí que podía ir a casa caminando, para ver qué tanto había cambiado el lugar desde mi partida, además, no tenía dinero del país y tampoco había prisa alguna, nadie me esperaba, nadie sabía que volvería allí. No quise llamar, sería demasiado complicado explicarles.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa, estaba totalmente agotado y el cielo oscuro y repleto de agua para soltar sobre los transeúntes, había olvidado por completo muchos detalles de mi cuidad natal, como las largas distancias y las calles circulares que suelen despistarte, la gente seria, los autos oscuros, las casas tradicionales, las paredes de piedra... Reconozco con vergüenza que me perdí un par de horas, solo pude recuperar el rumbo una vez que me resigné a pedir indicaciones, claro, ¿quién no conocía la grandeza de la mansión Evans?, destacaba por sobre el resto de las casas de ese barrio, que si bien también eran lujosas, ninguna superaba el estilo barroco de la casa en donde me había criado.

Al verme frente a la imponente reja, en mi cabeza sufrí un debate contra mí mismo. Aún estaba a tiempo de llamar a Shinigami y pedirle que se encargara del financiamiento de algún hotel. Pero por otro lado, no tenía nada de lo que escapar, eran mis propios temores los que me alejaron de mi familia, ellos nunca habían sido malvados conmigo, solo exigentes. Sobretodo mi madre, ¡cuánto la extrañaba!, sus vestidos vaporosos, sus peinados griegos, el ángulo con el que se inclinaba su espalda para tocar el arpa, su tono de voz suave, las canciones y los poemas que escribía para recitarlos a la hora de cenar... Ella amará a Maka, por suerte había traído algunas fotos de ella para presentársela de alguna manera en la lejanía, le hablaría de esa chica de hermosas facciones y de corazón blando, de actitud de los demonios, de su extraño gusto por los libros que mi madre odia, a excepción de los románticos. Conociéndola, dirá que es perfecta para mí, halagará el tono de su piel y cabello, dirá que tiene ojos hermosos y me preguntará si ya tengo fecha para la boda y que cuándo será abuela.

Mi madre es alguien maravillosa, es lo que más me costó dejar atrás al partir al Shibusen y también es la que más lloró, y si no hubiera conocido a Maka, continuaría diciendo que es la mujer más espectacular sobre el planeta, incluso, había sido ella quien me sugirió que volcara mi atención en el piano, diciendo que nadie en la familia lo había tocado jamás.

Ella siempre dijo que era especial.

Pero no me había contactado con ella, ni con nadie en todos estos años.

¿Tendría la cara para volver como si nada al "hogar" como el hijo sumiso que nunca fui?

Pero era demasiado tarde, emocionado con la idea de ver a mamá, ya había cruzado las pesadas rejas de color negro, al guardia se le desencajó la mandíbula al verme.

-¡Es-es el señorito!-Gritó emocionado, le sonreí.

-Buenos días.

Él levantó el teléfono. Aparato que por lo demás, es un reciente invento, me sorprendió de sobremanera que ya tuviéramos uno ¿Tan bien le iba a mi padre y hermano?

Seguí caminando por la vía de cemento que me guiaba hasta la entrada, y una vez allí saqué de mi bolsillo la llave de la puerta, como si solo hubiera salido por un momento a comprar la leche, o a dar un paseo…un largo paseo.

Introduzco el pedazo de metal en la cerradura y la soy vuelta lentamente hasta que el interior de mi antiguo hogar se asomó ante mis ojos, dándome una bienvenida muda. Un paso al frente y me inundó el típico olor a limpio, limón y lavandas, cortesía de los sirvientes.

Un minuto parado en el dindel de la puerta sin saber cómo saludarlos cuando los viera, a mi familia, si debía disculparme o llegar como si nada.

-Llegué-Opté por la última opción, incómodo, sabiendo que no era la correcta. Por un momento no hubo respuesta. Ni si quiera los pasos apresurados de los sirvientes ¿Los habrían despedido?

-¿Joven Soul?-Me di vuelta al escuchar su voz, era Marta, una mujer de unos sesenta años de orígenes latinoamericanos, siempre me cuidó cuando mi madre no estuvo ahí, era un trozo de mis buenos recuerdos de este lugar amplio, de frías paredes y personas cambiantes, incluso mamá solía adoptar otra actitud cuando venían visitantes importantes, ya fuera por su alcurnia o rango social, en cambio, Marta siempre había sido sincera conmigo, me ragañaba y brindaba el cariño que no me atrevía a exigirle a mis padres. Le sonreí con ternura, y solo al ver mis dientes, los cuales le solían preocupar, se abalanzó contra mí, abrazándome- Señor, ha vuelto, y hecho todo un hombre-Dijo contenta y sorprendida.

-Algo así-Le contesté amablemente, alejándola de mí y notando la crueldad de la edad en su piel azotada por el tiempo.-¿Dónde están los demás?- Le pregunté, tratando de alejar mi mirada de unas cicatrices recientes que podía vislumbrar en sus muñecas. Mi papá no estará haciendo algo estúpido, ¿verdad?

-Ha habido una reducción de personal-Dijo incómoda- Los que quedamos estamos haciendo la cena, su familia está afuera, llegarán pronto.

-Está bien, estoy ansioso de ver a mamá.

Ella denuevo se removió incómoda.

-¿Pasa algo?-Me picó la curiosidad.

-Nada en absoluto ¿Desea algo para comer?-Nada dice ella, pero noté como trató de desviar el tema.

-No, solo quiero ir a ver que es de mi alcoba

-Como siempre, joven maestro, yo misma me encargué de eso-Sonrió-Lo dejo en paz, entonces.

Se inclinó en una reverencia rápida y la vi alejarse hasta perderse en la inmensidad de la casa a gran velocidad.

Caminé y subí por la interminable escalera de mármol gris, pasos, más pasos, pasos inseguros, tercera puerta a la izquierda, es la habitación que emana olor ha guardado, la puerta está cerrada, llevo mi mano con lentitud hasta la perilla y la giro con temor. Pero nada ha cambiado, el tiempo estaba detenido en ese cuarto, de no ser por las pequeñas partículas de polvo que flotan en el aire y por los manteles largos y blancos que cubren los muebles de manera. La cama, los posters, las fotos familiares, el piano negro, todo está en el mismo sitio en el que los dejé. Me acerco atraído hacia el piano, atraído fatalmente por su silueta cubierta, quito la sábana entusiasmado, me siento en el banco del mismo color sin temor al polvo.

-Mira esto Maka-Digo y no hay respuesta.-Oh

Soy un completo estúpido. Maka no está acá, o más bien, yo no estoy allá con ella.

Rio amargamente, llenando el vacío de la habitación, produciendo un eco lastimero, aumentando por mil mi soledad.

Tendré que acostumbrarme a estar sin Maka… o tal vez, ¿el problema es que estuve mucho tiempo con ella?

No.

¿Qué cosas digo? Tanto polvo, seguramente una buena porción entró en mi cerebro.

Sin ella… hubiera sido una triste existencia.

Sin ella...es una triste existencia la que me espera. Ojalá podamos estar juntos con prontitud.

Levanto la tapa del piano y paso mi dedo índice por todas las teclas, haciendo sonar la escala. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

-Lo extrañaba- Solo en mi casa, un piano sin usar podía permanecer afinado a pesar de los años, solo en mi casa, podías encontrar un piano de esos, eternos, míticos, mantenidos por los fantasmas que habían sido torturados en vida por los instrumentos, por aquellos que yacían muertos por culpa de los instrumentos, por quienes habían vivido toda su vida buscando la melodía gemela para su alma, creyendo que ellos debían construirla. Cuan equivocadas eran esas leyendas que solía contarme mi padre, la melodía gemela no de crea, se encuentra, y dios sabía que yo había encontrado a la mía sin querer, tiene un sonido interior hermoso, se ubica en la escala de sol y su nombre terrenal es Maka.

Soplo el polvo en la superficie negra.

No sé qué quiero tocar, pero sé que quiero tocar, pienso en Maka y con su recuerdo en la mente toco teclas al azar hasta formar una melodía que me parece acorde con su sonrisa, su sonrisa de tristeza, esa sonrisa con la cual leerá las cartas que le envíe en el futuro, esa pobre mueca que puso cuando se subió a la limusina que nos llevaría al aeropuerto del demonio.

-Maka-Suspiro y presiono con más fuerza, con más rapidez, para que mis pensamientos se cansen de perseguir a mi cerebro, para que me dejen de causar dolor, entre tecla y tecla dejo que mi cabeza se mueva al son de la melodía, con cada nota diferente mis ojos vagan enfermos por la habitación y casi, casi puedo sentir su alma tras de mí, observando las rapidez con la que se mueven mis dedos, mi cuerpo entero se deja llevar por el ritmo de Maka. Maka. Maka. Maka por todas partes, por las partes en la que no está realmente.

La música es hermosa, en la antigüedad pensaban que atraía a los dioses del olimpo. Ven entonces, Maka, materialízate aunque seas un producto de mi imaginación, llena mis sentidos Maka. Ven, ven, deja venir aunque sea a tu imagen, déjala un momento para que me consuele en mi soledad y en mi tristeza.

Unos pasos apresurados se confunden con el sonido que estoy construyendo, paro de tocar en cuanto lo veo, es mi hermano Wes, respira agitadamente tras una aparente carrera por las escaleras.

-Volviste-Dice y por su boca se asoma una sonrisa

-Sí, algo así-Murmuro.

-¡Y tocas mejor que nunca!-Ríe, no puedo evitar contagiarme, me levanto y me acerco a él, mi hermano, parece más envejecido, pero continúa teniendo ese aire que debe seguir enamorando a las mujeres, no le presentaré a Maka en un buen tiempo, hasta que me asegurara que tiene novia o algo así, lo abrazo.

-Es bueno verte, siento haberme ido sin dejar ninguna forma para mantener el contacto.-Digo- Discúlpame también por no haberlos llamado... en todos estos años.

-Ya estás acá. Eso es lo que importa, lo que me alegra-Frena él mis patéticos intentos de disculparme, me abraza con más fuerza, cierro los ojos mientras el se continúa golpeando mi espalda. Abro los ojos cuando escucho unos tacones. Me separo de de Wes ansioso de ver a mamá, y también con un poco de miedo frente a la posibilidad de verla demasiado envejecida, la emoción gana, sonrió de anticipación, veo su típico vestido claro, lleno de vuelos y romanticismo, y sí, es su vestido, sus zapatos, incluso sus joyas, pero no es ella quien los lleva.

Es otra mujer, de cabello negro y piel tostada, contraria a mamá, con unos ojos café oscuro.

-Ya, Wes, no es bueno dejar que tu novia use las ropas de mamá-Le regaño en broma, su cara de alegría es reemplazada por una mueca de pena.

-No es mi novia Soul.

-¿Qué?

Otra presencia en mi cuarto, mi padre, con todos los años encima, sus ojos color miel lijeramnete hundidos en un par de ojeraz, incluso se veía más pequeño, por primera vez en mi vida, pensé que el cabello color blanco no le venía, lo hacía envejecer más todavía.

-¡Soul, hijo mío!-Dice a modo de saludo- ¡Lo sabía, nadie más podría tocar así de bien!-Continúa su discurso lleno de júbilo, mi mente y mis ojos están clavados en la figura femenina, que me devuelve altiva la mirada.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está mamá?

Un silencio es lo único que llena la habitación de estilo victoriano.

-Ella es Antoniette. Es mi nueva esposa, hijo-Responde mi papá después de un rato, con cansancio.

-¿De qué hablas?-Entro en pánico- ¿Dónde está mamá?-Insisto- No es una buena broma Wes. Dile a papá que pare.

Busco desesperado alguna flaqueza, una sonrisa, algún gesto que me indique que todo esto es una estúpida jugarreta.

-Soul… tratamos de contactarte pero… no dejaste nada-Habló Wes, apretando mi hombro.

-No entiendo-Alejo su mano de mí.

-Soul-Ahora es mi padre quien habla y la mujer, agarrada de su brazo, casi sonríe- Tu mamá murió.

¿Nadie nota como se ríe esa mujer en mi cara?

¿Nadie le dirá algo?

¿No se dan cuenta?

Se está riendo.

La vida… es una mierda.

**.**

**.**

_Querida Maka:_

_Solo han pasado unas horas desde que dejé la última carta en el buzón y después de que termine esta, nuevamente partiré hacia allá, no solo para enviarte esta pequeña nota, sino también para despejarme._

_Ojalá pudieras ver mi risa de dolor en este momento Maka, tú sabrías que hacer con ella, yo no sé como soportarme a mí mismo, solo comprendo vagamente que es muy estúpido y egoísta de mi parte decirte que estoy retorciéndome de dolor en el infierno, solo conseguiré preocuparte, y en el peor de los casos, te haré sufrir._

_¿Estás sufriendo Maka?_

_Cuanto lo siento. Espero que esta pequeña y patética iniciativa te incite a hacer lo mismo conmigo en el futuro, a decirme toda la verdad, toda. Cada lágrima que se te salga por las noches, cada acontecimiento que obligue a tu corazón a dar un vuelvo, deseo el nombre de cada uno de los idiotas con los que hablas durante el día para que cuando los vea, o vuelva, pueda torturarlos a mi antojo. No me los niegues Maka, ya no puedo ver su rostro ni tu sonrisa, no me niegues entonces las palabras, ni las de alegría, ni las de dolor, y menos aún, las de amor, lo quiero todo en trozo de papel, tu esencia, tu sangre, tus lágrimas, el color de tus emociones, despliégalas por completo y no me ocultes nada._

_Por favor._

_Yo ya estoy en mi casa, hubiera sido un reencuentro medianamente conmovedor de no ser por la noticia que aplastó mi aliento y las pocas ganas que me quedan de vivir (de no ser por ti, no quedaría ninguna), mi mamá murió._

_¡Murió Maka!_

_Dos años después de que me marchara. Y no pudieron contactarme porque… no les dejé como. Mi mamá murió y yo ni si quiera sufrí una especie de señal, un escalofrío que me lo indicara, nada, solo murió y mi espíritu fue indiferente a ello. No supe de qué estaba enferma, si sufrió, si pidió por mí en su lecho de muerte… nada. Y para serte sincero, tengo miedo de preguntar, de saber la causa de su muerte, que sea por mi culpa, de enterarme que lloró, que pronunció mi nombre muchas veces en medio de su agonía y yo no estaba ahí para tomar su mano._

_Maka, soy lo peor._

_Estoy consciente que ella fue de la única persona de la que te hablé con añoranza de mi familia, las pocas veces que lo hice, fue de ella, de la que me enseñó a leer partituras y a familiarizarme con el piano que me llevo a conocerte, a saber de tu existencia en este mundo sin sentido._

_¿Cómo no quererla Maka?_

_Era mi madre._

_Justo cuando llegaba a Londres pensé en lo bien que ustedes dos se llevarían y lo mucho que ella te agradaría, ambas se pondrían de acuerdo y me regañarían por los mismos asuntos, hablarían de Jane Austen mientras yo les toco el piano. Era un panorama delicioso. Pero no, no se llevará acabo._

_Disculpa las manchas en el papel. Sí, estoy llorando. _

_Como si esto no fuera suficiente, el viejo ya tiene otra mujer a su lado, más joven que él por veinte años y es la viva antítesis de mamá._

_No sé en qué está pensando, o qué tan desesperado está… pero no puedo aceptarlo._

_¿Cómo es posible?_

_¿Me cambiarías tú tan rápido Maka?_

_Lo siento, no estoy pensando._

_Pero si muero, o si muero para ti. Por favor no me remplaces tan rápidamente. Deja que al menos, mi recuerdo te atormente._

_¿Lo dejarás Maka?_

_Siento molestarte con este trozo de papel sin sentido, puedes quemarlo y olvidarlo si te apetece después de leerlo. Pero no me olvides a mí._

_Te amo._

_Recordándote, Soul._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_"_**_Manzanares, Manzanares,__  
con tu corriente pa' un la'o,  
por una mujer bonita  
__yo quiero morir ahoga'o_**_" Isabel Parra._**

**_._**

**_Letters to burn, por Malasletras._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Yo!

¿Les gustó? a mí me dio pena, parece que la vida de Soul no puede ser peor, pero oops, se pondrá peor :( SOUL LO SIENTO, TE AMO, NO MEREZCO VIVIR POR TRATARTE ASÍ PERDÓNAME.

Soul: no.

u,u

La canción del principio y al final es de Isabel Parra, se llama "Río manzanares" y se la dedica a su mamá cuando está enferma, ESCÚCHENLA! me gusta mucho y es parte de floclore chileno :) y como estamos celebrando fiestas patrias, pues nada, pensé que sería linda ponerla acá, además le viene.

¡Felices fiestas patrias a todas las naciones hermanas que también lo están delebrando! uyuuuuuuuui :)

Déjenme un rev y odienme o amenme sí?


	5. La última esperanza

__Hola! los lectores ODIAN letters to burn, peor insisto que a mí me gusta y ya lo empecé a subir y nunca subiré algo sin dejarlo terminado, y quiero terminar luego esto para empezar otro re-weno :)

Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Maka :) nos leemos abajo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo V: La última esperanza**

**.**

**"**_Cubri mis ojos con mis manos  
y luego imagine:  
que estabas hay de pie disimulando por mi,  
cierra la puerta ven y sientate cerca,  
que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar  
llena dos copas de recuerdos e historias;  
que tus manos aun tiemblan si me escuchan hablar**" La oreja de Van Gogh  
**_

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

_**S**oul:_

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_Me arrastré todo el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta nuestro hogar, y de no ser por papá y Stein me hubiera quedado llorando toda mi vida allí, hasta que volviera a aparecer tu silueta de algún avión, como en las películas que solíamos ver los domingos, las que decías odiar: vendrías corriendo, me abrazarías, me dirías que soy una tonta y que todo era un prueba, yo te golpearía, nos reiríamos y todo habría pasado. Nos amaríamos en paz._

_Pero la realidad es otra, y muy cruel._

_Te has ido. Más bien, te alejaron de mí, ¡usaron los mismos artefactos que yo he creado para atraparme en esta ciudad! No sé si la peor parte es que cuando los inventé estaba orgullosa de ellos o que creí ingenuamente que solo lo utilizarían en los reos, ¿y para qué me retienen acá?, espero poder averiguarlo pronto, de lo contrario, padecerán mi ira._

_Me desvié del tema, el punto es que caminé lamentándome en los brazos de mi acongojado padre hasta que llegué a nuestra casa. No preguntó por qué la mesa estaba rota ni por qué en el piso de la cocina estaban regadas las ropas que llevábamos puestas ayer, creo que en el fondo era obvio._

_Me sirvió un té amargo, él y Stein se esforzaron en hablarme, en motivarme con respecto a las clases que comienzan mañana, pero no pudieron sacarme ninguna palabra y menos una sonrisa. En un momento que no supe diferenciar del resto de la tarde, dejaron de tratar de animarme y cuando sentí todo mi cuerpo dormido y los ojos hinchados, recién ahí parpadee. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que eran las doce de la noche y que tú definitivamente no volverías. Así es Soul, todavía guardaba alguna estúpida esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón._

_Pero aunque había pasado mucho tiempo envuelto en unas cuantas lágrimas, no era suficiente, si llorar aceleraba el paso de las horas, hubiera seguido llorando para que llegara pronto el día en que volvieras. Aun lo guardo como una posibilidad, hacer huelga de hambre o colgarme del techo del Shibusen en forma de protesta hasta que te regresen a mí, pero vamos, me conoces, no quiero parecer una tonta, he trabajado tanto para llegar a donde estoy que me da miedo tirarlo todo por la borda, si lo dejo todo y tú aun así no vuelves, ¿de qué habrá servido? Solo entonces ya no quedará nada de lo que sostenerme._

_Tú sabes que amo mi trabajo. Lo siento._

_Mi papá y el profesor se habían ido, me dejaron una bolsa de papel con comida para calentar. No la toqué._

_¿No te gusta que te cuente esto Soul?_

_Seguro esperas una hoja de papel tapizada en "te amo", pero no te preocupes ya llegaré a eso. Solo quiero dejar en claro el dolor que siento ahora que estás lejos. Te lo describí lo mejor que pude… por eso, tú también debes contarme todo._

_Y eso fue, llorar sentada, inmóvil, en el sillón donde tantas veces lo hicimos. Eso fue lo que hice en el día uno desde que te fuiste._

_¿Cómo serán los otros?_

_Aquí viene tu parte favorita:_

_Te amo._

_Te amo demasiado_

_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

_Nunca podré escribirlo suficientes veces, te amo tanto que debí haber seguido a Black Star, sin miedo Soul, debimos haber escapado. _

_Pero eso ya lo sabes, me lo dijiste muchas veces._

_Fui tan miedosa y estúpida, o tal vez, demasiado realista. _

_¿Qué no tenemos las mismas habilidades ninja de Black Star y Tsubaki?_

_Pura mierda Soul._

_¿Qué mierda importaba?_

_Pudimos habernos ido y morir en el intento, podrían habernos atrapado y borrarnos la memoria._

_¿Y?_

_Nuevamente te habría encontrado Soul, te habría encontrado de alguna manera, con o sin piano, con o sin el Shibusen y hubiéramos vuelto a ser amigos, hubiéramos vuelto a enamorarnos._

_¿Suena como una locura ahora no?_

_¡Pero ahora mismo estamos viviendo una locura! El Shibusen está mal._

_Lo siento. Perdóname, perdóname algún día._

_Discúlpame por no hacerte caso, por creerme tan lista cuando en verdad, sin ti, se me olvida hasta cómo respirar._

_Perdón por no comenzar una huelga ahora mismo, por querer un poco al Shibusen a pesar de todo ¿Cómo odiarlo si ahí te conocí?_

_Discúlpame por no reaccionar hasta cuando ya estabas sobre el avión._

_Discúlpame por fallar en el penoso y desesperado intento de retenerte cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto… si tan solo no hubiera fracasado, no tendría vergüenza de verte la cara._

_Y sin embargo, no nos veremos la cara hasta… ¿cuánto tiempo Soul? Que pasen luego estos siglos sin ti, aun si mi piel y mi cuerpo se marchitan, te esperaré, espérame tú también porque no nos pueden tener lejos el uno del otro por tanto tiempo. No sé que le está pasando a Shinigami, pero pronto le harán entrar en razón, si no es alguien del Shibusen, seré yo misma, ya me las ingeniaré como._

_¿Puedo ser egoísta una vez más y pedirte que me esperes? _

_Soul, ¿me puedes esperar y no olvidarme?_

_Ya es tarde, pero de todas maneras iré a dejar esto al buzón, para que la tengas lo más pronto posible._

_Te ama, Maka._

**.**

**.**

_Querido Soul:_

_Es el día dos sin ti._

_¿Cómo están las cosas en Londres?_

_Supongo que a pesar de todo, estarás feliz de ver nuevamente a tu madre, las pocas veces que hablaste de tu familia, solo cuando pronunciabas su nombre parecías genuinamente alegre, la mencionabas con cariño y admiración, tengo ganas de conocerla, creo que me llevaría bien con ella. Cuando esta estúpida regla se levante, pasaremos una larga temporada en Londres, solo la conozco debido a las pocas misiones que hemos tenido allá, pero nunca tuvimos tiempo para un poco de turismo, menos para visitar a tu familia…Tú nunca querías._

_Espero que sea una buena oportunidad para arreglar las diferencias._

_Esta es más que nada una carta explicativa. Creo que me pasé de la mano con la de ayer, lo que escribí anoche ahora luce confuso en mi cabeza, espero no haberte molestado._

_¿La recibiste ya?_

_¿Cuánto tardó?_

_¿Cuándo llegará mi primera carta de tu puño y letra?_

_Quiero ver si puedes escribir te amo, o algunas cosas bonita, o si tu letra mejoró. Tranquilo, no te regañaré._

_¿Qué ha sido de mi día?_

_Ahora mismo estoy en mi nuevo laboratorio, está tras la enfermería y es mío y de Stein. Somos una especie de equipo científico ahora, él dejó de hacer clases porque creyeron que yo desempeñaría mejor ese papel._

_Creyeron Soul. Creyeron._

_Al parecer, es mal visto que una maestra les lance libros a sus alumnos, tampoco puedo tratarlos de burros, ni de imbéciles ni amenazarlos con destriparlos si no responden bien mis preguntas o si no ponen atención. Además, muchos se quejaron de no entender el lenguaje académico que ocupo en clases. ¡Por dios Soul!, son unos debiluchos, Stein los hubiera diseccionado._

_El resultado: ahora solo me dedico al área científica._

_Hurra Soul. Duré un día como profesora._

_Por otro lado, el laboratorio me gusta más, Stein no quiere volver a hacer clases y ya llamaron a alguien para que se ocupe de eso ya que no basta con Marie, a pesar de que el número de alumnos ha disminuido dramáticamente, se necesita un profesor de tipo arma y un técnico, para que se enseñe con propiedad los deberes de cada uno. El técnico llegará mañana o pasado, dicen que es un ermitaño._

_Vaya… es una carta bastante desabrida, ¿no?_

_Lo lamento, hoy tampoco estoy pensando bien, ayer tuve un mal sueño._

_¿Te cuento algo gracioso?_

_Desperté a las cuatro de la mañana y al no verte a mi lado fui a tu habitación a acostarme contigo… cuando me sumergí entre tus sábanas me moví y me moví hacia el otro extremo tratando de buscar tu cuerpo y… me caí de la cama._

_¡Me había olvidado completamente que te habías ido!_

_Está bien, no, no da risa en absoluto. Te prometo que las manchas que hay en esta carta no son lágrimas, sino agua que derramé. Te lo juro._

_¡Estaré bien!_

_Así que tú también procura estarlo._

_Por favor._

_Te ama para siempre, Maka_

_PD: ¿Por casualidad no habrás pensado mucho en mí ayer? No sé si lo soñé o no, pero sentí que tocabas para mí, que me escribías una canción en el piano de tu cuarto, te basabas en mi sonrisa._

_Pero después, en mi sueño, aparecías triste, llorando sobre un trozo de papel y de un vestido vaporoso color blanco ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo extraño cuando llegaste a Londres? Cuídate._

**.**

**.**

-¡Maka!-Me sobresalté con el grito que Stein me dio en el oído.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-Le contesté de manera brusca, inclinando mi pecho sobre la carta, para que no la pudiera ver.

-El problema es que te estoy hablando hace cinco minutos y tú no pareces estar prestando atención-Me reprochó, sonreí nerviosa, avergonzada. No quería que me sacaran de este puesto también.

-Lo siento profesor

- Ya no eres mi alumna, no tienes por qué decirme así Maka-Me volvió reprender.

-Lo siento prof…Stein-Dije con una mueca, se sentía sumamente extraño.

-Ya te acostumbrarás-Puso una mano en mi cabeza y me despeinó-Y no tienes por qué seguir contorsionándote para ocultar esa carta-Se rio.

Con los colores en la cara, me apresuré a tomarla entre mis manos y a doblarla todas las veces que el papel me lo permitió, y una vez que estuvo reprimido en su mínimo tamaño, lo metí entre mi brasier y le sonreí al peli-gris saboreando la victoria.

-No sé de que carta está hablando-Dije a modo de triunfo.

-Oh, sí, claro, quizás deba mandar a reparar mis lentes-Volvió a hablar mi excéntrico profesor con ironía.

-A lo que vino profesor.

-Ah, solo tenía que informarte que….

-¡AH!

Un minuto me distraje para prestarle atención a sus palabras y él no se molestó en sentir escrúpulos a la hora de introducir su mano entre mi ropa interior, rozar mis pechos y sacar la dichosa carta, me miró con aire de suficiencia.

-Creo que esto parece una carta, Makita-Se burló de mí. Horrorizada, tomé lo primero que tuve cerca, una cápsula de petri, y se la lancé hecha furia, pero él esquivó mientras abría la carta y la comenzaba a leer. Continué tomando implementos del laboratorio y tirándoselas a la cabeza y pensé en pararme y golpearlo, pero me devolvió el papel antes que concretara mis acciones.-Solo quería ver si efectivamente era para Soul-Dijo tratando de calmarme.

-¡No es de su incumbencia!-Le grité quitándosela bruscamente de las manos.-Tampoco debía tocarme-Nuevamente traté de darle un golpe, esta vez con mi propia mano, pero el la detuvo y la tomó entre las suyas.

-Si me incumbe Maka, fuiste mi alumna y ahora seremos colegas-Me habló con suavidad-Cuando venía para acá te vi echar una carta al buzón, ¿y ahora estás escribiendo otra?, las relaciones no deben ser así de destructivas. No quiero que te involucres con nada que te dañe al punto de llorar como lo hacías ayer.-Finalizó su discurso, mirándome a los ojos a través de sus gafas redondas.

-Estaré bien.-Afirmé con poca y nula convicción.

-Eso espero… Pero si las cosas se ponen feas-Comenzó a hablar lleno de duda-Tal vez sea mejor olvidarlo, ¿no?

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Le pregunté ofendida.

-Como van las cosas…. No creo que Soul vuelva luego a Death City, puede que nunca lo haga-Desvió su mirada de la mía y apartó su mano al notar la mueca que comenzaba a dibujar en mi cara, una de disgusto y dolor, una mezcla peligrosa-No tienes que hacerlo hoy ni mañana….tú eres muy linda y quizás…

-Basta-Frené sus palabras con fuerza, él se quedó callado y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los míos, incómodo.-Estaré bien-Repetí, él se arregló los lentes y le dio dos vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza.

-De todas formas apesto en este tipo de situaciones-Se justificó, lo interpreté como una disculpa.

-Así lo ha dicho Marie-Le concedí la razón.

Al mencionar su nombre, tosió con falsedad y se sentó en una silla a mover unas preparaciones que había en el muestrario.

-¿Pasó algo con ella?-Fingí interés en su vida personal, devolverle de la misma manera la genuina preocupación que él tenía por mí.

-Ella…quiere casarse-Me sorprendí ante su rápida respuesta.

-Eso, es bueno-Lo animé- Felicidades, ¿cuándo?

-No me lo ha pedido directamente, pero está esperando que se lo pida yo, puedo sentirlo-Pasó su mano por el puente de la nariz, como si el pensamiento lo torturara.

-Es obvio, han sido novios por mucho tiempo-Me enfadé un poco al notar que, al parecer, él no deseaba estar de esa manera con Marie.

-No puedo pedírselo. Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero solo ha pasado y ya… nunca le pedí que saliéramos…oficialmente como novios, no sé si la amo, o si es la costumbre o si serviré para formar una especie de familia.

Nunca había visto al profesor Stein de esa manera, ¿quién lo diría?, tan angustiado por este tipo de asuntos, sin saber que hacer, me acerqué a su lugar y puse una de mis manos en su hombro.

-Todo estará bien-Dije, sin saber que más hacer.

-Gracias-Me sonrió.

-Solo dije lo que me gustaría que me dijeran, en cambio, todos me envían miradas de compasión. Estoy segura que todos dan mi relación con Soul por terminada-Quise llorar, y estoy segura que Stein me hubiera consolado, pero me aguanté, porque les demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados, Soul volvería, o yo iría a donde él estuviera, de alguna manera estaríamos juntos.

-Todo estará bien Maka- Me sobresalté cuando Stein lo dijo, se levantó y me abrazó.-Yo te creo.

-Vaya, esto es inesperado-Me burlé de su torpe gesto-Entre los dos hacemos un idiota.

-Toda la razón.

Me separé de él un poco más tranquila, pero antes que pudiera respirar con más libertad él volvió a hablar.

-Tenía que decirte que hay una sorpresa para ti en tu casa, es mejor que vayas a verla.

-¿Una sorpresa?-Enarqué una ceja.

-Sí, no sé de que trata, Shinigami me dio la orden de decírtelo.-Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Soul?-Alcancé a pronunciar.

-Maka no tengas muchas…-Antes que pudiera completar su frase nefasta tomé mi cartera, la carta y salí hecha un rayo del lugar mientras dejaba atrás la última cosa que Stein decía casi en un grito de advertencia.

"Esperanzas"

A penas puse un pie en la acera de la calle grité "taxi" tan fuerte que pararon unos cinco, me subí a uno sin elegir si quiera y le indiqué con rapidez la dirección a la cual deseaba ir.

Cuando me bajé del vehículo mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salirse de mi boca, pero no dejé que eso impidiera que mi urgencia por llegar hasta el departamento se materializara en mis piernas, que con fuerza se impulsaban contra el piso para poder llegar a su objetivo, subí los escalones de dos en dos y una vez frente a la puerta intenté tranquilizarme al tratar de abrirla, pero la llave no estaba dispuesta a cooperar con mi mano temblorosa y todo el tiempo que gané subiendo como loca hasta este lugar, lo perdí tratando de calmar mi nerviosismo y mi poca motricidad. Tenía miedo.

¿Si no era Soul?

Tal vez me hacía muchas ilusiones, pero ¿por qué no?, tal vez el dios de la muerte se conmovió con mi patético intento de traerlo de regreso.

Cuando por fin la llave, mi mano y la puerta se pusieron de acuerdo me di el lujo de abrir la puerta lentamente, a pesar que no lo tenía y que mi cerebro presionaba por ir por todos los cuartos de nuestro hogar buscando su esencia.

Vi el piso del living, unas maletas negras descansaban en él.

Soul.

Dejé la carta sobre la mesa pequeña de la habitación y fui a la cocina, nada, toque la puerta del baño, nada, solo podía estar en su habitación. Entré sin hacer mucho ruido, y efectivamente, allí había un bulto bajo las sábanas respirando con tranquilidad. Habrá llegado durante la mañana, mientras yo estaba en el trabajo, me acerqué y destapé un poco su cabeza para acariciarlo.

No era Soul.

Era mi mamá.

Eso significa que ella sería la nueva maestra en el Shibusen.

Mi corazón se rompió en patrones individuales. Decir que no me gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera aquí sería grosero, pero convencerme de que no hubiera sido más feliz si fuera Soul el que ocupa su lugar sería mentir.

Me alejé de la cama con la intención de dejarla dormir y aclarar mi mente antes de que despertara y tuviera que fingir una sonrisa de felicidad.

De todas formas, mamá había vuelto a Death City, ¿no era eso maravilloso? Papá trataría de reconquistarla de nuevo y…

¿Para que mentirme a mí misma?

Apestaba. Era mi madre, pero no tenía idea de quien era esa mujer, ahora vendría a emitir juicios sin tener idea de nada y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Maka?-Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz buscándome. No la reconocí, las únicas voces que suenan en este lugar habitualmente son la mía y la de Soul.

-Por acá-Le indiqué, invitándola al living.

-¡Hija mía!-Gritó con felicidad y se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome- Han sido tantos años, estoy muy contenta de volver a verte.

-Lo mismo mamá.-Ella se alejó un poco de mí para contemplarme a gusto.

Para mi nuevo trabajo, había decidido cambiar un poco mi look, ahora ocupaba un sweter amarillo de hilo, de manera que no utilizaba ninguna blusa debajo, desde la cintura caía una falda con el mismo estampado cuadrillé pero apegado a mis caderas, en forma de tubo, hasta mis rodillas, tacos negros, las coleta bajas, el delantal blanco y un cinturón negro acentuando mi cintura que tenía la característica calavera, símbolo del Shibusen.

-¿Son esas ojeras?-A pesar de todos los cambios que tenía en mí, aunque hubiera crecido en muchos aspectos, aun cuando mi perlo era más largo y mi figura se había estilizado, ella solo pudo fijarse en eso.

-Algo así, ayer no dormí bien.-Contesté de mala gana.

Un silencio incómodo.

-Oh, claro, Spirit me dijo que habías estado algo triste porque se había ido tu compañero-Rompió ella la incomodidad.

-¿Un poco triste?-Dije mordazmente- ¿Qué mierda significa eso? ¡Quiero morir!

Ya estaba. Había explotado, le grité a mi madre que, al final, nada tenía que ver con mis problemas ni mis dolores.

-Ya Maka-Trató de tranquilizarme con cariño, se sentó y me invitó a hacerlo junto a ella, soltó mis coletas bajas y comenzó a peinarme con sus dedos.-Todo se va arreglar de alguna manera. Soul no querría verte así.

-Soul no tiene por qué saberlo

-Entonces, anda, descárgate.

Me resistí a ello.

Pero solo un momento, la mirada de compasión de Kami, y luego oleadas y oleadas de llanto, tal vez porque es mi madre, tal vez porque era la única persona que estaba ahí, pero me sentí con la confianza suficiente de lanzar aullidos de dolor y desesperación, todo lo que había tratado de matar la noche anterior, o ahogarlo en mi cabecera, ya no pudo ser contenido por más tiempo. Mamá solo me acariciaba la nuca y susurraba palabras cliché de consuelo, que después de un rato dejé de escuchar, solo me concentraba en apreciar mis propios balbuceos y gemidos, que de tanto en tanto, tenían un poco de sentido. Mi corazón encogiéndose con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que de verdad creí que moriría.

¡Cómo extraño a Soul!

Y aunque espero que él también me eche de menos, un dolor tan terrible como el que siento en este momento, no se lo deseo a nadie.

**.**

**.**

_Amado Soul:_

_Es el tercer día sin ti, no me ha llegado ninguna carta tuya._

_¿Cuánto se demoran?_

_Te extraño._

_Lo nuevo: mamá regresó a la ciudad, está ejerciendo como profesora y papá trata de enamorarla nuevamente, es algo intimidante verlo en su rol de galán, pero también me hace comprender una diferencia que antes no me había molestado en notar. Para conquistar a mamá es más tierno. No la aborda de manera pervertida sino que se esfuerza por ser dulce, y es obvio que mamá no puede ignorarlo, por eso y porque… están viviendo juntos._

_¿Te parece una locura Soul?_

_Deja que te explique de manera simple: ella no podía quedarse en nuestro departamento, porque es nuestro._

_Así de simple. Al principio se negó a aceptar mi resistencia a vivir con ella, pero al notar que yo tenía una estricta rutina (que me preocupé de endurecer más en su presencia) y que no le dejaba tocar ni mover tus cosas, se dio cuenta que nuestras presencias nos eran incómodas mutuamente y que nuestros estilos de vida también son muy diferentes (ella adquirió las costumbres budistas). Terminó entendiendo que por el bien de nuestra relación madre-hija, era mejor irse de ese lugar antes que los problemas se agravaran. Y eso que solo aguantamos un día y una noche juntas._

_¿Cómo pudiste soportarme tanto tiempo?_

_Stein le ofreció quedarse con él y con Marie pero la última la amenazó de muerte mientras él no miraba y papá siempre estuvo candidateándose para el rol de casero desde un inicio, así que terminó por irse a vivir con él a regañadientes y hasta hemos comido juntos el almuerzo, la sorpresa es que papá cocina bien. Casi, casi, lucimos como una familia normal._

_Pero eso solo me hace sentir más solitaria, ¿extraño no?_

_Yo no quiero una familia normal._

_Creo, es solo una teoría, que no hay familia que cuente para mí si no estás tú. No importa a cuantas partes me inviten mis padres, me siento tan sola sin ti._

_El profesor Stein está pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Marie ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Soul?_

_No te rías, lo digo en serio, ¿ o es muy luego para ti?_

_¿Qué ha sido de estos tres días en Londres?_

_¿Te ha costado mucho aclimatarte?_

_¿Has tocado el piano?_

_¿Piensas en mí?_

_Más te vale pensar en mí la mitad del tiempo que yo lo hago: todo el día._

_¿Es muy malo desear que ocurra alguna catástrofe para que nos envíen juntos al lugar de los hechos?_

_Fingiremos que no, para no sentirnos unos monstruos, pero sé que en el fondo tú también lo deseas, ten cuidado, si se te nota mucho podríamos tener problemas. Sí, es posible tener más problemas._

_Tal vez, leyendo esta carta creas que ya estoy mejor. Pero no te metas ideas equivocadas en la cabeza, simplemente trato de no hartarte de mí tan pronto, temo que si sigo diciéndote que lloro o que a veces pienso que estás en el departamento y te llamo, terminarás por creerme un poco desquiciada._

_Hoy voy a ir a exigirle a Shinigami que me de una misión, para despejarme un poco, aunque sé que solo terminaré pensando más en ti._

_Tienes razón, para variar, soy una masoquista._

_Espero que no te sometas a las mismas torturas que yo: como oler tu habitación y usar tu ropa cuando puedo, tus poleras y camisas, escuchar tu música que ha terminado por fascinarme, incluso ayer, incitada por mamá, comenzamos a ver unos viejos álbumes de fotos, estaban los clásicos, de los cuales tanto te reíste, en donde aparezco de bebé y bueno… ¿Sabías que tengo como veinte más en donde solo hay fotos de nosotros y algunas de nuestros amigos? Sé que ocasionalmente nos sacábamos algunas, cuando íbamos de misión a lugares lejanos, o cuando salíamos de picnic o a celebrar año nuevo, nuestro aniversario como compañeros, o ese tipo de cosas… pero jamás esperé encontrar tantos._

_¡Debes estar envidioso!_

_Sé que tú también deseas torturarte un poco, porque sé que tú también eres un masoquista Soul. Como soy misericordiosa, te enviaré algunas, pero solo en las que salgo bonita, no hagas nada sucio con ellas._

_Miento. Haz todo lo que quieras, tampoco garantizo la seguridad de las tuyas._

_¿Estoy hablando de manera sucia Soul? Quizás se debe a que te deseo todo el tiempo._

_Invócame en tus sueños, yo también lo haré, aunque me causen dolor o placer, me conformo con ambos, juntos o separados. Me agrada la idea de que estemos soñando en el otro al mismo tiempo, cosa por lo demás imposible debido a los horarios, es un punto de encuentro paradisiaco y bonito, aunque sea mentira pensémoslo así, para consolarnos un poco cuando tengamos pena._

_Porque tienes pena, ¿verdad Soul?_

_¿O soy la única dispuesta a no olvidarte nunca?_

_Di mil veces que no a esa pregunta, y afirma mil veces que me amas._

_Te ama por siempre, Maka._

_PD: Es extraño, ayer, por un momento soñé placenteramente contigo, no entraré en detalles por medio de una carta, pero de un momento a otro, te vi llorando sobre una tumba._

_¿Estás bien Soul?_

_Responde luego, o que el tiempo, se apresure en responder._

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_"_**_Sin ti ya no podre escuchar: __  
a la buena vida mas,  
volver a reirme del aquel final;  
en el que el bueno acaba mal  
sin ti, ya no regresare al lugar  
donde te conoci;  
lo se, prohibido recordar  
__muy bien si eres sincera_**_" La oreja de Van Gogh_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?_  
_

Ojalá que bien.

La canción es "Cuídate" y me encanta, la recomendó Tunna-chan para el capítulo y seleccioné la ´parte que me pareció más adecuada.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE ENCUENTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN QUE EMOCIÓN HARD LEMON, SOMA FEELS, LÁGRIMAS, ODIO AL SHIBUSEN y mucho más :)

¿Pensaban que estaba la embarrada?

Se viene peor :3

Nos vemos!


	6. Minutos

**N. A:**Hola, me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza, pero es que desdeoctubre y hasta que salga de vaciones (la tercera semana de noviembre) me veré envuelta en un bucle d pruebas y actividades que tienen que ver ocn la finalización del segundo semestre y primer año de universidad :D. Trataré de escribir tanto como pueda, pero afírmence que ahora el tiempoq ue tenga lo ocuparé para escribir la historia más extraña para Halloween. NO se preocupen, LTB (Letters to burn) se temrinará sí o sí, aunque es un fic largo y repito, tortuoso.

El capítulo se lo dedico a la genial **Wandering Lilly** que apenas terminamos de hablar ayer, me bajó al inspiración :), tengo muchas cosas para la próxima semana, pero aquí estoy. **Te quiero Yuriko**, mujer.**  
**

**Advertencias:**SEX SEX SEX SEX, de verdad lo siento (mentira) pero mis lectores de siempre deben estar acostumbrados ._., síntomas como SOMA FEELS y deseos de asesinarme también pueden a aparecer a lo largo del capítulo, y del fic en general.

**A tener en cuenta:** Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Maka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo VI: Minutos**

**.**

**"**_De improviso el corazón se sobresalta y se ilumina ante la imagen de alguien que le trae resonacias desde lo hondo de su ser_**"- Sebastian Aguilar**

**.**

**.**

-¿**N**erviosa preciosa?- Sentí escalofríos al sentir esa repugnante voz, miré a quienes me acompañaban en el helicóptero, antiguamente calificados de criminales.

El Shibusen de verdad estaba viviendo una crisis, una bien grande como para dejar libres a estos imbéciles, aunque el estúpido brazalete que se me había ocurrido inventar facilitaba montones el trabajo de monitoreo, estos hombres no me dan confianza.

-¿Vas a ignorarnos todo el viaje muñequita?-Dijo el otro, acercándose demasiado a mí, respiró sobre mi cabeza sonoramente-Pero que bien hueles.

-Más vale que te alejes de mí-Lo amenacé, sin moverme un centímetro, el tipo volvió a su lugar un poco alarmado, sus dos acompañantes se burlaron de él.

-Falta poco-Anunció el piloto, miré ilusionada por la ventana.

¿Qué importaba tener que aguantar a estos pelmazos si pronto estaría en tierra inglesa junto a Soul?

Para mi suerte, un gran brote de locura se había sido detectado en Londres, y Shinigami no dudó en llamarme para que acudiera como refuerzo hasta el lugar. La mala noticia es que estaban escasos de personal y tendría que ir acompañada de tres ex convictos, para asegurar el lugar en donde viajaría y en caso que se necesitara de más gente para combatir. Yo me reí en la cara del dios de la muerte, no importaba lo terrible que fuera el problema, Soul yo bastaríamos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, su alma, sentí claramente su alma desde la altura.

-Es aquí-Dije enérgicamente.

-Aterrizaré.

-Solo acércate un poco a tierra, yo y Soul somos más que suficientes para esta misión.

-Estás loca, las órdenes…

-Se olvidan bajo el mando de quién están en este momento-Lo callé.

-¡También queremos pelear!

-Será para la próxima- Reí, burlándome yo ahora, como ellos lo habían hecho durante todo el viaje con bromas de tono sexual.

Me puse los lentes protectores que se hallaban colgados en la pared del vehículo, tomé un paracaídas, convertí uno de mis dedos en una filosa navaja y agujeree los otros tres bajo la mirada incrédula de mis acompañantes, me asomé a la puerta del helicóptero y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Soul y su cálida alma, con otra más, una femenina, arrugué el entrecejo, estaban discutiendo, frente a ellos se alzaba un batallón de sombras y seres horrendos que parecían ansiosos por arremeter contra ellos. La mujer desconocida estiró su mano hacia Soul, exasperada, fue fácil adivinar que trataba de forzarlo para que se convirtiera en una arma, a lo que él se negaba.

Ambos giraron sus cuerpos, extrañados al sentir la brisa y el ruido que ocasionaba el helicóptero, Soul me divisó a lo lejos, o eso supuse, porque comenzó a correr con los brazos estirados en mi dirección, mi sonrisa se amplió.

-Creo que esto no será necesario-Me quité el paracaídas, lanzándolo hacia el exterior, y luego lo perseguí , saltando mientras estiraba mis piernas y brazos, disfrutando el vértigo y sintiendo el viento contra mi piel descubierta como una caricia deliciosa, sin despegar mi mirada de la figura de Soul, que parecía nervioso tratando de calcular el lugar donde caería.

Mi alma estaba encendida, solo ha pasado una semana desde que Soul se marchó, pero la necesidad que sentía de su presencia era tan severa que mi cuerpo entero palpitaba de anticipación al encuentro con el suyo, mis oídos emitían un zumbido, preparándose para escuchar su voz, mis manos picaban, ante la ansiedad de sostener el mango de mi guadaña, mi hombro derecho se sentía caliente, deseoso de que su peso reposara en él, lo deseaba contra mi cuerpo, su forma de guadaña, filosa y mortal y también su forma humana, cálida y hermosa, y esa paz que me embarga cada vez que estamos junto al otro, esa sensación condenada de que todo estará bien. Caí en los brazos de Soul, él tuvo que lanzarse contra el suelo para poder atraparme, se quejó ante el impacto.

-¿Estás loca?-Me regañó, pero no podía quitarse una mueca de felicidad de la cara, se reincorporó un poco, solo un poco, lo suficiente para verme, me quité los lentes para apreciarlo mejor y atrapé su boca entre la mía rápidamente, sin poder aguantar el segundo de más que nos hubiera tardado reconocernos y saludarnos, él soltó mis brazos de su cuello con ayuda de los suyos y me puso frente a él, sin apartar ese contacto, movimientos dulces, llenos de anhelo, mi mano derecha recorriendo el contorno de su cara y desordenando su cabello, él tratando de mantener la calma frente a mis intentos de subirme sobre él, risas nasales que se escapaban de vez en cuando, entre medio de la respiración apresurada.

-Maka, Maka-Susurró Soul una vez que nos separamos, con los ojos entrecerrados, con el tiempo alborotado, confundiendo los segundos que duró nuestro agradable reencuentro con una eternidad flotante, construida a partir de nosotros mismos, un mundo entero solo para nosotros dentro de una burbuja pegajosa y rosa. Cuanto amo a este hombre.

-Hola Soul-Dije estúpidamente, pasando la yema de mi dedo índice por su labio inferior, ahora curvado en una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Adivina quién necesita refuerzos-Me burlé.

-Lo tenemos bajo control, pero no me importaría dejar que las cosas se alocaran un poco si te envían de vez en cuando a arreglarlo-Tomó mi dedo y lo introdujo en su boca, lamiéndolo con una sensualidad aplastante, me ruboricé.

-_Tienes una hora, preciosa_- Era la asquerosa voz de uno de los convictos por lo que parecía ser un megáfono, chisté sin contenerme.

-¡¿Una hora?! ¿Qué clase de mierda es todo esto?- Me levanté del suelo e hice un inútil intento de seguir al helicóptero, dispuesto a darles una paliza.

-_Tenemos el control Makita, si te pasas de la hora volveremos a activar los brazaletes_-Después de gritar eso, el transporte se elevó más y desapareció de mi vista.

¿Por qué mierda le habían dado el control a un criminal? ¿Tan confiado era Shinigami? ¿Era parte de la estúpida rehabilitación?

-¡Una hora!-Volví a quejarme, pisando con fuerza el suelo, sentí la mano de Soul entre la mía.

-Terminemos con esto rápidamente para estar libres- De alguna manera, sus palabras me calmaron, y de alguna manera, terminé nuevamente entre sus brazos, con su boca a centímetros dolorosos de la mía, otra vez sumergiéndome en ese mar nuestro, ajeno al resto del mundo.

Un carraspeo incómodo volvió a interrumpirnos, me separé de Soul dispuesta a asesinar a alguien.

-Entonces Soul, ¿ahora te dignarás a transformarte en arma?-Rezongó una muchacha de pelo castaño, con la que hace un momento estaba discutiendo.

-Si mi técnico lo ordena-Me sonrió cómplice.

-Es una orden-Acompañé su gesto, la castaña hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Detengan el coqueteo!-Gritó exasperada-Tenemos problemas acá, ¿saben?

-Así veo-Observé, notando como los extraños seres también perdían la paciencia, comenzaron a avanzar hacia nosotros.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-Preguntó Soul, tomando mi mano y plantando un estero de besos en mi cuello.

-Yo por la izquierda, tú por la derecha-Decidí.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-Preguntó la que supuse era una técnica.

-Ponte cómoda-Reí, Soul se unió a mi carcajada sin sentido, solo estábamos felices.

Presa de una excitación que el laboratorio no me brindaba siempre, dejé que mi brazo se convirtiera en una punta filosa, por la derecha Soul hizo lo mismo.

-Acabaré con más que tú-Lo desafié.

-Ya veremos.

Ambos emprendimos una carrera hacia el centro, acabando con cualquier cosa que se pusiera a nuestro paso, reímos y lanzamos unos gritos de júbilo, contentos de pelear uno al lado del otro, los enemigos parecían infinitos y sin embargo bastaba un pequeño paso de danza hacia Soul para que estos se evaporaran, dejé que mis manos se movieran libres, ocupándome solo de borrar a aquél que se atreviera a atravesarse en mi campo visual y me impidiera ver el cabello alvino de mi compañero agitarse con la violencia de la batalla. Cuando llegamos al medio del, ahora me daba cuenta, estacionamiento de bicicletas, viéndome al mismo tiempo rodeada por esos monstruos deformes y burlones, le dirigí a Soul una mirada sofocada, llena de una emoción traviesa, él comprendió al instante, se transformó y no aguanté un pequeño suspiro de felicidad, pasé mis manos por el mango de mi guadaña y me sentí en casa. Respiré profundamente, escuchando hasta donde me lo permitían mis sentidos, los pulmones de Soul contrayéndose, adapté el ritmo de los míos a los de él, el vibrar de mis pupilas, el latido de nuestros corazones, calmos ahora que éramos uno, nos embargó una profunda seguridad.

-Se siente bien-Opinó Soul desde su interioridad.

No respondí, me había robado las palabras de la boca.

-Rápido-Dije-Nos deben quedar unos cuarenta y cinco-Agregué urgida, antes de levantar la guadaña, concentrar una gran ola de energía en ella y liberarla sobre los diversos engendros que comenzaban a amontonarse, desesperados por nuestra resistencia a caer en su locura.

Terminamos con ellos rápidamente.

Cambio Maka.

Cambio Soul.

Y eso fue todo. Soul volvió a su forma humana para contemplar el humo y el olor de las numerosas almas que comenzaban a pronunciarse ante nosotros, mi estómago gruñó, me hubiera lanzado sobre una de esos rojizos bocadillos de no ser por la mirada de Soul sobre mí, igual se ensangrentada y apetecible, nos miramos un momento más.

Parecimos darnos cuenta que desperdiciábamos tiempo valioso al mismo tiempo, porque nos fundimos en un abrazo con el otro y nuestras bocas no tardaron en unirse como nuestros torsos, anhelantes de sentir la composición ósea de su semejante.

Un aplauso nos quitó de nuestra ensoñación, cuando estábamos a un punto de quitarnos la ropa, sin reparar en nada.

Treinta y nueve minutos.

-Eso fue magnífico-Dijo la técnica maravillada.

-Sí, sí-Le cortó Soul cuando parecía que iba a seguir hablando.

-Solo quería…

-Mira, solo tenemos unos cuantos minutos-Sin esfuerzo alguno, me levantó con ayuda de sus brazos y salió corriendo de las cercanías de la mujer que se quedó moviendo negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Lo siento!-Grité, ya bastante tarde.

Soul corrió hasta llegamos a un parque, me bajó, me senté en un banco, él me acompañó, pegando tanto como pudo su figura al a mía, nos miramos, sin saber qué decir de todas las cosas que se acumulaban en nuestras gargantas desde hace una semana, que había sido horrible.

Treinta y tres minutos.

-¿Por qué no me has escrito?-Preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Reímos de nuestras caras de preocupación, reflejadas en las pupilas del otro.

-Bueno, solo ha pasado una semana- Contesté por los dos-Te he escrito todos los días al menos una-Le sonreí, él se apegó más a mí.-Supongo que debemos tener más paciencia.

Miradas.

Solo miradas profundas.

Tenían un significado, y lo sentía correr por mi cuerpo, pero, ¿había tiempo para descifrarlo correctamente?, Soul, quiero más de Soul, es lo único que sé.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué?-Preguntó inocentemente, mientras besaba mi hombro-Esta ropa te queda muy bien.

-Gracias-Me di vuelta, impidiendo que continuara con los besos en mi cuello, pasé mi mano por su cara- Te extraño.

Treinta y un minutos.

-Supongo que estamos muy lejos de tu casa-Dije vagamente.

-Bastante-Su mirada de entristeció, levanté su cara con ayuda de mi mano.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Mamá murió Maka-Solté su mentón, porque noté que quería llorar, pero se aguantaba, lo atraje hasta mi regazo y comencé a acariciar su cabeza, fingiendo que no notaba las pequeñas convulsiones que lo sacudían.

Treinta minutos.

-Soul, mi amor, tranquilo, yo estaré siempre junto a ti, así como ahora o por medio de cada carta en la que dejaré mi ser, y si todo esto no es suficiente para ti, busca mi alma, aunque no seas un técnico, aunque no puedas ver almas, las nuestras están muy unidas, busca en ti mismo y me encontrarás- Volví a levantar su rostro, enderezando su cuerpo, no parecía haber estado llorando, al contrario, sonreía.

-Me dijiste "mi amor"

-S-sí-Dije con un repentino calor en la cara.

-Te amo Maka

-Yo también Soul

Nos besamos, rápidamente, cada vez más conscientes del tiempo que pasaba, huyendo de nosotros, me acerqué más a él, tratando de comprimir el tiempo que pronto nos separaría, más, más cerca, más cerca, apretando sus labios contra los míos, él pasó su lengua por mi boca y yo la recibí con la mía, más cerca, deslicé mis manos, desde su cabello hasta su espalda, más cerca, veinte y nueve minutos, los sentía escapar, más cerca, me siento sobre él, casi con desesperación, beso todo su rostro para aprovechar de respirar, pero sin separarme de él, más cerca, y Soul pasa sus extremidades por mi espalda, bajo la bata, busca el final de la remera, pero uso la falda cuadrillé sobre ella, se queja, tan lejos, vuelvo a capturar su boca, lo muerdo, para sentirlo cerca, más cerca, sabe a sangre, gimo, sí, cerca, siento algo caliente en mi mano, ¿en qué momento la metí bajo la camisa negra de Soul?, cerca, quiero tener a Soul más cerca, para compensar la larga semana en la que estuvimos separados.

Veinte y siete minutos.

Al parecer él también me quiere cerca, los suspiros y las mordidas en mi cuello lo gritan.

-Supongo que no hay ningún motel cerca-Suelta sin tacto mi arma, despierto, trato de levantarme y él me lo impide, caigo hacia atrás, estrellándome con el pasto del parque.

-No hay tiempo para eso.

-Veinte y siete minutos, Maka-Me ruega

-No hay ninguno cerca-Lo dije con verdadera lástima, recordando los edificios que vi mientras Soul me arrastraba hasta acá.

Yo ya me había acomodado en el césped, él se levantó de la banca y me tendió la mano, la tomé desconfiada, su mirada ardiente, su sonrisa torcida, algo planeaba.

-Corre

Y corrí, ¿A dónde?

Veinte y seis minutos.

Llegamos a un callejón, con las respiraciones agitadas, mis mejillas sonrosadas, el corazón palpitando ante un presentimiento invisible y excitante. Esta intuición me golpeó de pronto, me guio por el callejón, creí que saldríamos a otro lugar, que era un atajo, pero era un sitio oscuro, sin salida, alejado de la ruidosa primavera que se desarrollaba ajena a nuestros pesares en las calles de Londres. Entendí sus propósitos.

-¿No estás pensando en…?- No alcancé a terminar de reprocharle, me estrechó contra la pared, sentí el concreto desparejo en mi espalda.

-Maka

-Nos pueden ver-Traté de alejarlo de mí, pero la leve distancia que conseguí entre nosotros él la aprovechó en su favor, quitándome la blanca e inmaculada bata, dejó que cayera contra el piso- Soul, no-Demostré firmeza, pero él se hizo el desentendido, me volvió a arrinconar contra la pared, esta vez lenta y dulcemente.

Veinte y tres minutos.

-Maka, por favor-Me rogó lastimeramente, apretando su cuerpo contra mí, sentí su mano corriendo por mi muslo, lo levantó a amarró a su cintura- Tú también lo deseas, tu cuerpo no miente- Su mano libre aprovechó el hueco entre mi falda para colarse entre mis piernas y tocarme íntimamente-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Se burló de mí, reprimí un gemido, lo disfracé cruel y cínicamente de gruñido.

-Te golpearé si no te alejas.

-Yo también te amo.

Las amenazas se esfumaron en cuanto su boca comenzó a acariciar la mía, un beso profundo y exigente, siguiendo el ritmo desenfrenado de sus dedos en mi vagina, entrando, saliendo, rodeando, apretando, hundiéndome en un calor extraño, satisfaciendo una necesidad de la cual no estaba enterada, una que había nacido gracias a él.

-Es-estúpido Soul-Me rendí en cuanto liberó mi boca de la de él, lamió sus dedos lentamente, sonriendo- Ven.-Lo llamé, dándole la victoria oficial, su sonrisa se amplió.

Veinte minutos.

Transformó su brazo derecho en una cuchilla, sin preguntar y, al parecer, sin pensar realmente, cortó mi remera amarillo mostaza y de paso el sostén negro que llevaba bajo de ella. Iba a reclamar, pero él se lanzó sobre mí, comenzó a frotar su pelvis contra la mía mientras mordía mis pezones con fuerza, usando una mano para recorrer mi espalda y con la otra acariciaba mi trasero, comencé a perder el equilibrio, su boca escaló por mi cuello hasta mi mentón y desde allí pasó su lengua sin detenerse hasta mi oreja, mordió mi lóbulo.

-Vuélvete loca Maka, déjate enloquecer entre mis brazos querida.

Entró en mí sin reparaciones, rápidamente, gemimos al unísono una vez que nos sentimos uno solo, busqué su alma en la penumbra del placer, para tener un cable a tierra, o a la locura, de pronto me vi atada a sus caderas, encarcelada entre sus vaivenes de pasión, profundos, llenos de fuerza, me concentré en gemir, olvidándome del hecho que estábamos en un callejón, en Londres, con unas pulseras que si eran activadas, Soul podría caer muerto

¿Cuántos minutos quedaban?

¿Veinte?

-Maldita sea Maka, no-no hagas eso

-¿Q-qué?-Pregunté a penas

-Te ras…guñas el-el cuello, cuando… es…. mucho el placer-Alargó la última letra de su frase, miré mis manos, efectivamente, me estaba rasguñando sin darme cuenta-Házmelo… a mí Ma-maka, deja tus marcas… en mí

-Mier-da

Me apoyé más en él para pasar mis manos por su espalda, de pronto desnuda, la camisa hecha trizas , solo habían quedado las mangas y el cuello de la camisa, su hombro sangraba un poco, su cara de placer no se inmutó ni un poco, dejó sus gemidos roncos ir más más alto mientras yo, presa de una energía que él mismo me inyectaba enterraba mis uñas con fuerza en su espalda desde el inicio de sus hombros hasta el inicio de su trasero, sus pantalones a punto de caerse, subí más mis piernas, a su cintura, bajé mis manos, tomé con fuerza sus nalgas firmes, mordí su cuello.

-Lo-Suspiró con fuerza- Siento

Antas de poder comprender sus palabras, tomó mis brazos y los sujetó sobre mi cabeza, me penetró más salvaje, haciendo que mi trasero doliera, chocando sucesivamente contra los ladrillos del callejón, pero la mayoría de mi ser estaba erizado por el placer que me envolvía.

Una estocada.

Quince minutos.

Dos, tres, cuatro veces se sumergió en mí y lo sacudió una convulsión violenta, aun así, estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para recordar que no se había puesto protección, sujetó mis piernas y salió de mí, para eyacular fuera, ensuciando mi falda. Gruñí sonoramente, sintiendo una especie de ofensa, dejó caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, sus rodillas cedieron y ambos nos deslazamos por el muro hasta llegar al suelo, él procuró que me sentara sobre sus rodillas y no hiciera contacto con la suciedad del callejón.

-Fue rápido-Me reí de él.

-Dije que lo sentía-Dijo entre dientes.

-No hay problema-Acaricié su mejilla, él levantó su rostro, noté unas pequeñas ojeras, pasé mis manos por ellas, deseando hacerlas desaparecer.

Trece minutos.

-Hay tanto que quiero decirte-Me lamenté, un poco más repuesta de nuestro encuentro.

-Aún queda tiempo-Me mintió a mí y a sí mismo.

-Ya llegarán las cartas-Traté de sonreírle.

-Lo siento, te arrastré hasta acá y ni si quiera pude…-Mi sonrisa falsa se esfumó frente a su mueca de tristeza.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada-Quise calmarlo, ignorando completamente el ardor en mi sexo, me levanté, dispuesta a recoger al bata y tapar la desnudez de mi torso, me quité lo que quedaba de mi polera, me agaché para recoger el regalo de Stein cuando sentí nuevamente a Soul arrinconarme contra otro muro, frío, arquee mi espalda al sentir su contacto- Soul… debo irme.

-Quedan unos minutos.

-Unos criminales conducen el helicóptero, y tienen el control que activa las pulseras y…

Me calló la boca con un beso.

-Deja de contar los minutos, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?-Habló mientras deslizaba su lengua caliente por mi cuello, como si fuera un resbalín.

-Soul…

-Maka, te extraño.

-Nueve minutos Soul.

-Haré que dejes de hacer eso.

Besó mi clavícula y desde allí descendió , traté de apartarlo y me levanté, él tomó una de mis piernas y la comenzó a besar, se fue incorporando a medida que fue avanzando, me vi desarmada por sus caricias y dejé que el condujera mis muslos sobre sus hombros, comenzó a lamerme.

-No-no-Le rogué-Es vergonzoso-Traté de empujar su cabeza hacia atrás, pero cuando lo intentaba perdía el equilibrio y sufría las posibilidades de caer. Él aumentó el ritmo con el que me besaba allá abajo en cuanto notó que había detenido mis intentos de apartarlo y yo comencé a pedir más y a tratar de acércame más a su boca en cuanto la vergüenza fue olvidada tras un manto de calor que invadía mi cuerpo-Quí-quítate, voy a…

Él no se quitó, me miró sonriente y complacido por un largo tiempo mientras yo jadeaba cansada, tratando de afirmarme de un pared lisa, él me bajó de sus hombros y me acunó entre sus brazos, me agarré de su cuello, tratando de calmar mi respiración, él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda lentamente.

-Así está mejor, ¿no?-Me preguntó mientras me alejaba un poco de él para ver mis ojos.

-Cuando vuelva a Death City, hablaré con Shinigami… una hora es…

-Lo sé, no te hagas problemas, el mundo es una mierda, y está bien que lo sea si esos desastres te traen a Londres de vez en cuando…o requieren que trabajemos juntos-Habló Soul, peinando mi cabello, ahora suelto, cayendo hasta sobre mis pezones.

-Es una horrible manera de pensar…tan egoísta-Dije mientras me levantaba y él hacía lo mismo, me apegué a su cuerpo, besé su pecho.

-Sí, es terrible, pero tú piensas igual-Levantó mi mentón y me besó dulcemente- Es el mismo mundo el que nos arrincona a pensar así.

-Soul… yo la hallaré, una forma para que vuelvas a Death City… o una para quedarme yo acá contigo.

-No pongas ese tipo de promesas sobre tus hombros-Me reprochó, pero parecía feliz con mis declaraciones.

_-Muñequita_, _es hora de volver a casa, sal de donde quieras que estés-_Una voz carnavalesca y llena de sorna resonó por las calles, le siguió el ruido de las astas del helicóptero.

-¡Aún quedan cinco minutos!-Se quejó Soul, él también estaba contando los minutos, y sin embargo, me pidió a mí que me olvidara de ellos. Me separé de él rápidamente, tomé la bata y antes de abrocharla, sentí que las manos de mi arma me lo impedían.

-Soul, ellos no son del Shibusen, son peligrosos no dudarán en…

Él tomó mi boca con desesperación, mordiéndome con fuerza, apegando mi cuerpo al de él, tratando de fundirme a su piel para que nos pudiéramos quedar así para siempre. Yo no puedo leer la mente, pero eso es lo que yo deseaba en ese momento y el beso, rápido y doloroso, me transmitía todas sus emociones, iguales a las mías.

-No te preocupes, aunque se demoren, las cartas llegarán-Le dije una vez que se separó de mí.

-Aún quedaba tiempo-Se volvió a lamentar, quise abrocharme el delantal, nuevamente lo impidió.

-_Maquita, si no sales…_

-Si activan las pulseras, tú serás él único dañado-Le supliqué arrebatándole la tela blanca de sus dedo crispados, él comenzó a reírse, suavemente, con ironía, paré el forcejeo para mirarlo con interrogación.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta- Paró de reír- Pero me importa una mierda salir herido cuando se trata de ti.

-¡Pero a mí si me importa!- Le reproché.

-A veces un arma debe desobedecerle al técnico-Se hundió entre sus hombros para después volver a apoderarse de mis labios, lentamente, desafiando al tiempo, desafiando a los que esperaban ansiosos para pulsar el botón que podría matarlo, desafiándome a mí, que a pesar de querer mantenerlo a salvo, me derretí por sus palabras y por su boca, y en el fondo de mí, estuve feliz que él se sintiera de esa manera por mí, que sus sentimientos alcanzaran esa magnitud, me sentí amada, lo sentí real, sentí que nada estaba perdido, que todo estaba arreglado, que las cosas irían bien.

Risas.

-_Tú lo quisiste._

Unas horribles y gangosas risas actuaron de coro para los gemidos de dolor que Soul comenzó a soltar, trató de frenarlos y luego le fue imposible, cayó al suelo botando saliva y espuma por la boca, los ojos en blanco, su cuerpo desfigurándose en el piso, gritos, alaridos, yo estaba paralizada, viendo horrorizada cómo los brazos que hace un minuto me sostenían ahora tiritaban desenfrenado producto de las descargas eléctricas que lo invadieron.

-¡Soul!

Pero yo más que nadie, sabía que nada sacaría acercándome a él, o tratando de destruir el brazalete del demonio.

-_Se acabó el tiempo señorita técnico._

Sin llorar, presa de un pánico terrible, corrí hacia la salida del callejón, aun estando medio desnuda, aun sabiendo que las marcas en mi cuello y pecho me delatarían, aun cuando había una mancha en mi falda, aun cuando mi cabello lucía alborotado, nada de eso me importó y salí hacia la luz, gritando y rogando.

-¡Acá estoy, paren por favor, Soul se va a lastimar, acá estoy!

Ellos estaban cerca, el megáfono prendido, risas.

-¡Apúrense carajo, apaguen esa mierda!-Estaba ahora furiosa, una mirada al callejón, él ya no soltaba quejidos, pero su cuerpo seguía teniendo unas convulsiones que lo levantan y lo dejan caer al concreto.- ¡Apaguen el mecanismo por favor!-Entonces si me puse a llorar, corrí en la dirección que se acercaba lentamente el helicóptero y cuando estuvieron sobre mí soltaron una escalera, la subí rápidamente.

-¿Qué suciedad estabas haciendo con tu novio que estás en ese estado?-Se burló uno en cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia él, los demás rieron, pude ver el interruptor de las pulseras, aún encendido.

-Apágalo-Le ordené, él conductor comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-No te hagas mala sangre, nos estamos alejando, ya se le pasará-Le restó importancia, me decepcioné al comprobar que el control era solo uno secundario, aunque lo destruyera, no serviría de nada, Shinigami tenía el principal y podría rastrearme fácilmente.

-Apágalo-Volví a hablar.

-¿O si no, qué?-Me desafió, los demás se rieron nuevamente.

Le di una mirada fría, la lucecita en el control dejó de parpadear, señalando que Soul ya no era presa de las descargas, miré la ventana, nos distanciábamos con rapidez del lugar, el conductor lucía nervioso, al parecer era el único que notaba mi ira.

-Responde puta-Volví a dirigirle atención al bastardo que estaba al frente de mí- ¿Es que no te bastaron tus cinco minutos de revolcón? ¿Tiene la polla muy pequeña?-Se rio, y los demás le seguían, el conductor un poco más cauteloso.-Pero creo que me equivoqué, no recuerdo, ¿Shinigami dijo una hora o cinco horas?-Me miró burlón- Ups, ¡Creo que me confundí!- Se afirmó con fuerza al sillón para no caer de risa, esta vez los demás callaron.

Cinco horas.

Eran cinco horas.

Este puto me mintió.

Y lo que es peor. Se está riendo. Se está riendo de lo que me hizo.

-¡Hubiera pagado por ver sus caras cuando comenzó a electrocutarse!

-¡James!-Lo censuró con voz temblorosa su compañero, él se tomaba la barriga.

Se está riendo.

Se está riendo de Soul.

La vista de su boca llena de dientes chuecos y amarillos se apoderó de mi visión entera, mis oídos palpitaban con cada oclusión de su risa, mi cuerpo comenzó a picar cada vez más fuerte, un calor, un frío, una furia tremenda, mis ojos en ese hijo de puta que se estaba riendo de mí y de Soul. Sus compañeros asustados, la furia, su risa, las risas que habían soltado, sus burlas, la furia, mi cuerpo, picando, un calor, un frío Soul gimiendo de dolor en el suelo una la furia la ira un frío un calor Soul abrazándome Soul triste y estos putosquesestabanriendodeél.

**.**

**.**

De alguna manera, me vi sujetando el mando del helicóptero, con una calma fría lo aterricé-estrellé- en el patio enorme del Shibusen. Me quedé sentada en el sillón del piloto, inmóvil, ni lágrima ni rabia, una tranquilidad funesta, una desilusión muda contra el universo entero.

-¡Maka!-La voz de mi padre.

-¿Qué pasó acá, no iban a volver durante la madrugada?-Stein le acompañaba.

Gritos de niños, miré el cielo desde la ventana, a pesar que salí cuando el cielo aún no aclaraba, ahora estaba oscureciendo. Y pude haber vuelto más tarde todavía, haber estado más tiempo con Soul.

-¿Maka, qué hiciste?

-Maka, tu ropa.

-Maka.

-Maka.

Las voces de Stein y de mi padre se confundieron en un ruido molesto, puse una mueca, sentí unas manos calientes, el cabello gris de Stein que se agitaba, me estaba abrochando la bata, me miró, movió la boca, pero yo no podía escuchar nada, no, no quería escuchar, me llevé las manos a la cara y las sentí húmedas, olían extraño. Mi padre tiene una cara de tristeza, Stein me quita el cinturón y trata de sacarme del helicóptero, hay olor a quemado, al parecer el aterrizaje fue mas forzoso de lo que sentí, respiro el aire medianamente limpio, algunos rastros de plástico quemado, a hierro, a sudor. Me envuelven los brazos de papá, acaricia mi cabeza mientras me lleva al interior del Shibusen, Stein nos acompaña, la gente se aleja temerosa de nosotros, se oye ruido y pasan paramédicos y gente con extintores. Llegamos a la "oficina" de Shinigami, entran y me obligan a entrar, me paro frente a la figura oscura y grave, el dios de la muerte, me da una mirada letal.

-Ellos se rieron de mí y de Soul, dijeron una hora y eran cinco, apretaron el botón, Soul se retorcía en el piso y ellos se reían-Solté atropelladamente, aún en shock, solo sus ojos fruncidos me habían obligado a escupir unas cuantas palabras, sentí una caricia en mi espalda, trataban de calmarme, me di vuelta, era Stein, Spirit miraba nervioso mi ropa, manchada.

-Los mataste Maka-Dijo con pesar Shinigami- Mataste a tres personas sin piedad.

-Eran unos criminales-Mascullé, sabiendo que esa no era una justificación.

-Lo que ellos hicieron estuvo mal, pero pudimos castigarlo acá, te hubiera dado otra misión en Londres.

-Yo…-Solo ahora reaccioné, miré a mi alrededor, asustada, miré mis ropas, adorables manchas blancas, rastro del rato placentero con Soul y otras rojas, oscuras y secas, mis manos también estaban contagiadas con esa sustancia, un tajo cruzaba mi pierna y al delantal le faltaba una manga. Se habían tratado de defender.-No sé que pasó yo…- No tenía perdón ni argumentos a mi favor, había matado a tres personas porque se me había dado la gana, me entregué sin más a la rabia y los había matado, no se vuelve de la muerte.

-Yo sé lo que pasó- Habló Shinigami, levanté mi rostro, suplicando por respuestas- Cuando se trata de Soul simplemente no piensas… te hace mal.

Sus palabras no me las esperaba.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ESO?!-Grité e hice un intento de avanzar hacia él, ya sea Spirit o Stein, uno de los dos me sujetó con fuerza.- ¿Cómo puede decir que me hace mal Soul?-Bajé mi voz- Usted no tiene ni idea, la manera en que gritaba mientras era electrocutado, la forma en la que se reían esos inútiles-Lágrimas sorpresa, genial, quitándole sentido y consistencia a mis palabras- ¡Se lo merecían! Ningún castigo piadoso que usted les hubiera dado podría haber sido equivalentes al dolor que sintió Soul.

-¿El dolor que sintió Soul, o el dolor que sentiste tú?-Me preguntó-No verás a Soul por un tiempo, no, simplemente no verás a Soul, esa es tu condena por matar a tres personas Maka Albarn, creo que sería lo más efectivo.

-¡No!-Me solté del agarre que tenían en mis muñecas y me lancé al suelo- Por favor… le prometí a Soul que nos veríamos luego, le prometí que encontraría una forma de volver a estar juntos.

-Debiste recordar eso mientras asesinabas a tres hombres, que a pesar de ser "criminales", también tenían una familia, Phil se estaba rehabilitando y tenía una novia Maka, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-Me quedé muda ante sus palabras.

-Pero…

-Es todo, llévense a Maka, que se de una ducha y…descanse-Shinagami me dio la espalda y nuevamente sentí unos brazos anónimos que me levantaron y llevaron hasta el pasillo, ¿cuántas veces Soul me tuvo que llevar de esa forma después de una batalla?

Caminé acompañada por Spirit y Stein, sin hablar, por los pasillos, ¿cuántas veces pasé por estos lugares con Soul?, y por último llegué a la enfermería, había una bata de enfermo sobre la cama, alguien me dijo que me duchara, que él iría por mi ropa al departamento, sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ¿cuántas veces habíamos terminado en esta habitación con Soul, uno cuidando del otro?

-Aún pueden escribirse-Era la voz de Stein, sentí el tono de la compasión.

-No sé como está, las descargas duraron más de siete minutos… puede que tenga alguna lesión importante, puede que su alma esté aturdida o inconsciente o tal vez…-No pude completar la frase.

-Haya destruido algunos nervios importantes…-Lo hizo Stein por mí.

-Dios mío…-Gemí de dolor.

-Yo también los hubiera matado-Dijo el profesor. Le sonreí amargamente.

-Si Soul sale herido… si él…-Me callé para no llorar- y si está bien… no lo podré ver…

Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-No lo volveré a ver-Repetí, sintiendo una punzada recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Maka, cálmate.

Me alejé de él rápidamente, sintiendo la culpa y los golpes de la pena en mis córneas, abrí el cajón del escritorio de la enfermera y saqué una pila de papeles arrugados, un lápiz, empecé a escribir desesperadamente, sin pensar, solo sabía que era una carta y que era para Soul, pero no estaba pensando ni contando nada realmente, solo trazos guiados por mi alma destrozada, una tonada de fondo para mis pesares: lágrimas que caían y ya no podía retener.

-Maka-Me llamó Stein, visiblemente preocupado.

Detuve mi mano, lo miré a él y luego a la habitación, todo se sentía vacío e inútil, incorrecto, miré ahora el papel, la misma palabra que se repetía.

_Lo siento Sou**l**_

* * *

**N.A:** ¿ME ODIAN? deberían, yo lo hago siempre (?). Ojalá sea de su agrado. Y lo siento, cuando ya no podía abusar más de los personajes, los pongo cogiendo en un callejón :). Un besito para Yuriko y para mis lectores habituales, o comentadores habituales. Disculpen posibles faltas ortografía, fonética me arrastra.

**Aclaraciones: **La frase del inicio es de un ensayo sobre la fe y la confianza del Sebatian Aguilar, me lo hicieron leer en teología (puaj) pero tenía frases muy buenas.

Revs ?


	7. Mierda

**N/A:** Hola mis preciosos!, disculpen la demora pero mi escusa tiene tres palabras: FIN DE SEMESTRES :c , lo sé, me compadecen u_u. Pero acá está! Y se lo dedico a mi hermosa **Yuriko** que hace mi vida mejor y me dijo "escribe LTB" y "Catalina duérmete" cuando lo necesitaba y la amo ok jaja y también a la sensual ( ?) **Arya** que es la pervertida más simpática de la vida aah. ESTAS DOS MUJERES SEÑORES.

**A tener en cuenta:** Está relatado desde el punto de vista de Soul, cursilería.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo VII: Mierda**

**.**

"_Me puedes pedir lo que sea, que robe un segundo de una luna llena,_

_me puedes pedir lo que sea, que huyamos sin rumbo que nadie nos vea_"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**l dolor infinito fue reemplazado por una quietud desesperante.

Una oscuridad profunda, palpable, comestible, tenía el sabor del fracaso.

Un sabor que, desgraciadamente, me es familiar.

¿Dónde?

¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde?

¿En qué lugar experimenté esta misma sensación?

Pasar del dolor a la calma absoluta es un cambio brusco que el cuerpo sufre severamente, se queja frente a él, lo cree imposible e irreal.

¿Dónde está el dolor?

Devuélvanmelo.

Lo necesito, tanto silencio me hace pensar que estoy...

_Muerto_

Después viene la costumbre, y comienzas a disfrutar del ligero vaivén que te regala la oscuridad.

¿Un vaivén?

Ah.

No es un cuarto oscuro en el cual flotas libre, como pensaste en un inicio, sino un mar profundo en el cual te hayas prisionero, y por eso puedes sentir su sabor y tienes la impresión de estar tragando vidrios, respirando flamas calientes, quieres dejar de respirar.

¿En qué lugar experimenté la misma sensación?

Hundiéndome, lentamente y por más que trato de nadar hacia la superficie, si es que existe, más me hundo, grito, pero nadie escucha, lloro, pero mis lágrimas se confunden con el agua, y se repite el ciclo.

Llanto. Gritos. Llantos. Gritos. Llantos.

Y entonces, un nombre que escapa de tu boca, igual de familiar que la situación que estás viviendo, lo saboreas en tus labios, si eso es posible.

Un calor inunda mi estómago, no viene nadie al rescate, pero pronuncio ese nombre y me siento sereno. Se supone que ahora viene la salvación, ese es el presagio que me entrega el nombre que pronuncio.

¿Dónde está mi salvación entonces?

Me sigo hundiendo y nada ni nadie viene a levantarme.

Esta es la parte en donde siento el dolor concentrarse en algún lugar de mi cuerpo, una ligera analepsis y recuerdo que en el pasado me dañaron el pecho antes de venir a parar a esta especie de limbo, espero el sufrimiento, para ver qué parte atravesaron esta vez, pero una honda terrible azota por todo mi ser, un shock, un trueno, amplificado por el mar que me rodea, lanzo un grito de terror, una súplica, pero no trato de huir, porque algo me dice que no hay escape, que solo alguien puede dármelo, pero que esa persona no está acá.

_No esta vez _

Al parecer, esta vez me he mandado una cagada bien grande.

_-Soul, lo siento._

Y entonces despierto.

Estoy transpirando copiosamente y siento el corazón agitado en mi garganta, asusto de paso a una enfermera que parecía estar dormitando al lado mío en una silla para visitas, me siento estúpido al notar que esperaba ver la silueta de Maka sobre el asiento, dándome confort luego del sueño que había tenido. Trato de moverme, pero un dolor agudo que sacude mi cuerpo me lo impide.

-Señorito

Miro con confusión a la fuente de la voz cristalina, es la enfermera que estaba por dormirse, a la que deben estar pagándole una fortuna como para sentir la obligación de llamarme, "señorito".

-¿Dónde estoy?

Ya lo sé, lo pregunto porque parece lo correcto, sé que estoy en el hospital, sé que esto es urgencias, sé que quedé inconsciente debido a la electricidad que despidió el brazalete, y sé que Maka debe estar horriblemente preocupada.

-Está en el hospital de Londres, una mujer lo trajo acá-Confirmó mis sospechas la señorita- Le avisaré a sus familiares que ya se encuentra bien- Comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espere- Y ella espera- Necesito lápiz y papel… ahora mismo-Añado con un poco de genuina desesperación.

-No sé si sea buena idea que fuerce su cerebro y su cuerpo a escribir, es una actividad más compleja de lo que parece y usted…

-Lápiz y papel-Volví a pedir lentamente.

-Está bien-Y desaparece por la puerta.

Trato de recordar con mayor claridad las últimas escenas, intentando no quedarme en las contagiadas con las llamas de la pasión, pero es inútil, no hay grandes detalles que recordar, solo el dolor, y todo el mundo agitándose a mi compás, nada que me diera una pista del estado de Maka, mi última imagen de su rostro es la del susto superponiéndose en sus ojos verde sereno, y su cuerpo alejándose a tropezones de mí, su grito desgarrador, dice que paren, que ella está allí y después…

Bueno, después desperté en esta camilla.

-¿Soul, señor?

Se asoma… ¿cuál era su nombre?, no me molesté en memorizarlo cuando se presentó como técnica, detrás de ella se escondía la enfermera.

-¿Y el lápiz y el papel?-Pregunto, es lo único que me concierne.

-Más importante, ¿te encuentras bien?, vi el helicóptero y tuve la ilusión de despedirme de Maka pero…

-Necesito lápiz y papel-Repito.

-Te encontré herido y…

-Lápiz, papel.

La técnica sostuvo mi mirada un momento, pero no encontró lo que parecía buscar, respiró resignada.

-Tu familia ya viene en camino-Metió su brazo al bolso que traía colgando- Toma- Me entrega una libreta y un lápiz- Nos vemos… no, ojalá que no.

Si se va o se queda, me da igual, al fin tengo lápiz y papel, no tardo en comenzar a usarlos.

_Querida Maka:_

_Estoy bien, lo suficiente para pensar con coherencia, recordar todo y escribir._

_Lo suficiente para preocuparme._

_Me preocupo porque ya te imagino echa un fiera en Death City, irás con Shinigami, y luego te descargarás con el primer pobre diablo que se atreva a cruzarte en tu camino… si es que ya no lo hiciste con los tripulantes del avión._

_Espero que recibas esta carta lo suficientemente luego como para no cometer un estupidez, te haces la serena y todo ese cuento que yo me finjo tragar, pero ambos sabemos que hierves por cualquier cosa, ten cuidado._

_Tampoco esperes que te pida perdón… bueno, siento preocuparte, pero nada más, cada segundo contigo me hizo ridículamente feliz (no voy a contarte la película en donde no me importa sacrificarme un poco por ti, porque te la sabes de memoria y debes aceptarlo), sé que cuando leas esto, la rabia se te olvidará y le verás el lado bueno: que la pasamos muy bien, aunque fuera poco tiempo no importa, vendrán muchos más._

_¿Verdad?_

_Nunca te he exigido nada, creo que nunca te he obligado a prometerme algo, ni si quiera cuando nos enfrentamos a Crona y al Kishin, ¿por qué iba a decirte "no mueras", si yo mismo me encargaría que no te pasara nada? _

_Pero hoy, nuevamente, me permito ser egoísta._

_Veámonos, pronto, porque estuviste acá solo hace unas horas y tu ausencia se siente más que nunca, ¿sabes lo que es eso, tener algo, llamarlo tuyo y estar orgulloso de ello y luego despertar sin que esté a tu lado?_

_Solo eso te ruego, que vengas, luego, deseo sentir otra vez tu presencia y tu alma conectándose con la mía, tu cuerpo, tu aroma, tu voz…_

_Ven, vuelve a mí, te necesito, desperté en el hospital y sentí eso, que te necesitaba desesperadamente, más que el dolor, más que cualquier cosa, lo único que sentía era el anhelo de verte._

_¿Te pido mucho?_

_Sé que sí… tal vez no sea necesario que sea tan físico, tal vez podrías pedirle a Shinigami que te preste su espejo… o… simplemente podría esperar las cartas._

_Estoy siendo impaciente, lo sé, dije que no te pediría perdón, pero lo hago constantemente, entre líneas, porque fui yo el que te obligó a presenciar cómo era invadido por los choques eléctricos, debiste estar aterrada._

_Mi desesperación e impaciencia se fundan en el miedo que tengo a perderte_

_No dejes que me hunda por favor_

_Yo no te dejaré, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida_

Justo en el momento en el que iba a poner mi firma, me arrebataron el papel. Era mi hermano, con el rostro crispado por la preocupación.

-Wes-Dije a modo de saludo, no me sorprendí al notar que era el único que había venido.

-Soul, te he estado hablando hace más de quince minutos, y tú lo único que hacías es escribir y escribir.

-Es para Maka-Él se tranquilizó, solo un poco.

-Ella es… ¿tu novia o algo así?-Preguntó sentándose donde antes estaba la enfermera.

-Más que eso, es mi técnico, y una chica maravillosa.

-Estás asquerosamente enamorado-Se burló y la tensión desapareció por completo.

-Lo sé…

-Yo también lo estoy… pero es complicado- Se confesó repentinamente, lo miré, parecía que estaba apunto de explotar.

-¿Están separados por miles de kilómetros, no dejan que la visites a menudo y llevas una pulsera que te electrocuta si tratas de desobedecer?-Dije con ironía.

-Eh, no…-Él no parecía estar seguro de lo que hablaba, bueno, yo no les había explicado nada del lío que tenía el Shibusen internamente, no con detalles, tampoco quería calumniar a la institución, ni preocuparlos.

-Entonces no veo el problema.

Wes me quedó mirando por un buen rato y decidió posar pesadamente su mano en mi hombro.

-Todo va estar bien- Sonrió-Por lo pronto vístete, acá te traje ropa limpia, tuviste suerte.

-Creo que esto es lo contrario a la buena suerte.

-¿De verdad?-Él pareció dudoso- Papá pidió que te trataran de quitar la pulsera en el laboratorio, como te lo puedes imaginar, no lo pudieron hacer, pero dijeron que fue un descarga ridículamente amable para la capacidad del aparato, no querían hacerte daño.

-Oh

Bueno, en ese caso, ojalá Maka no hubiera sido tan dura con ellos

**.**

**.**

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado y adolorido, pero al menos eso me hace sentir que estoy vivo, el agotador sueño que tuve antes de despertar me dejó un poco afectado con respecto a eso, eso y una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si algo hubiera cambiado , ¿estará bien Maka?, ¿qué estará haciendo?, ¿cuándo llegarán las cartas?

Las cartas.

Me bajo rápidamente de la presuntuosa limusina para correr, patéticamente por el leve adormecimiento de mis piernas, y llegar hasta la caseta del guardia.

-¿Ha llegado carta?-El guardia saltó de su asiento.

-Últimamente…uh, solo lo habitual.

-Cuando llegue algo para mí, no dude en ir a buscarme-Le pido.

-V-vale.

Debo verme totalmente desesperado, estaba desesperado, no me molesta que todo el mundo se entere de lo desesperado que estoy.

Mierda, Soul, calma, solo han pasado unas horas, respira, no estás siendo genial, ¿qué dirá Maka si dejas de ser genial?, aunque algo me dice que Maka ama ver como mi mueca de serenidad se hace trizas en su dulce presencia.

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunté al notar que dentro de la cabina había otra persona, esposada.

-Ah, el señorito le dijo que no volviera, pero él insistía.

Cuando noté de quién se trataba, Wes se acercó hasta mí.

-Déjalo, vamos Soul.

-¿No era ese tu mánager?

Phill solía ser el representante de Wes, si bien la familia Evans era de músicos, la de Phill tenía una estrecha y antiquísima relación con la nuestra y generalmente, miembros de ella eran asignados a los nuestros para la asesoría, ambas familias se llevaban tan bien, que papá se casó con su mánager.

-Era.

-¿Por qué está esposado?

-…

-¿Soul?-Habló el hombre desde el interior- ¡Haz crecido mucho!

-Ha pasado tiempo, despóselo-Le ordené al guardia, que miró con temor a Wes pero cuando este se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la mansión, lo dejó ir, este se olvidó completamente de mí para ir tras mi hermano.

-¡Wes, por favor!-Gritó- ¡Estás desperdiciando tu talento!- Le tapó el paso y se lanzó a sus pies-Te lo suplico, te daré lo que sea, todas las ganancias serán tuyas, pero por amor al arte Wes, ¡vuelve a tocar, te lo suplico!

¿Qué?

Me acerqué hasta ellos dando zancadas, Wes tenía el rostro repleto de fastidio.

-¿No estás tocando?-El volumen de mi voz subió.

-No…

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunté, tomándolo de los hombros con fuerza innecesaria.

¿Por qué estoy tan enojado?

-Yo…

Tal vez porque siempre le prefirieron dar atención a él y a su estúpido violín, y me dejaban a mí de lado.

-¡Habla!-Le exigí.

Tal vez porque a él le dieron todas las oportunidades que yo y mi piano esperábamos.

-Yo siempre…

Tal vez porque yo me fui de mi hogar y dejé a mamá y a mi piano, lo más preciado en esa época, ofuscado por eso, buscando un lugar que él no me arrebatara, un lugar que estuviera vacío de esa presencia brillante que era mi hermano y estaba comenzando a odiar.

-…odié el violín.

No, no es eso, todo eso había quedado atrás, porque gracias a todo eso conocí a Maka, es imposible que lo odie.

-¿Entonces por qué tú…?

-Yo solo lo tocaba porque mamá parecía feliz con ello.-Concluyó él.

Es porque detrás de esa secreta envidia, de esas noches eternas practicando con el piano en mi habitación, detrás de mi boca cerrada, de mi postura tranquila, yo admiraba a mi hermano, yo deseaba ser como él, fui a Death City porque nunca podría lograrlo, y eso dolía, porque mis padres querían que fuera como él, porque yo quería ser como él, pero no podía.

-Ya veo-Lo solté-…De todas maneras es tu decisión.

-Lo sé.-Él parecía sereno, seguramente ya se había atormentado demasiado así mismo.

Pero por mucho que hubiera sufrido su propia decisión, él ahora estaba tirando por la borda todo mi pasado, todo lo que yo quise ser una vez, no tengo pasado, no tengo un futuro seguro con Maka.

¿Qué me queda entonces?

¿Qué es lo que queda para mí?

Camino rápidamente y entro a la mansión, subo las escaleras apresurado.

El presente.

Pero el presente es corto, digo "ya" y esa palabra es el presente, y sin embargo, ya lo estoy recordando.

No, no existe el presente, pero si lo único que tengo es el presente, si es lo único que me mantiene de pie, entonces, ¿yo no existo tampoco?

Me acerco al velador al lado de mi cama, tomo la foto que traje de Maka, está sonriendo.

¿Qué estupideces digo?

_Claro_ que hay futuro, si Maka está ahí, allá, sonriendo, pensando en mí.

Y mientras Maka esté allá, aunque "allá" sea lejos de mí, al menos está. Yo existo, puedo existir, puedo soñar por lo menos con el futuro que tendré con ella, puedo esperar por él, puedo dejar que el presente inexistente se resbale entre mis dedos, que se resbale rápidamente para que llegue ese futuro con prontitud.

¿Y qué importa el pasado?

-Ah-Suspiro.

Sacudo mis cabellos, miro la foto de Maka.

-Eres mi cable a la tierra.- Digo más aliviado, al aire, miro la entrada de mi habitación-Te amo- Beso la foto.

Me siento un poco estúpido y cursi, pero ya lo hice. Puedo estar tranquilo.

Busco con mi retina el piano y atraído voy hasta él, lo acaricio, me siento, abro la tapa.

Comienzo a tocar.

Primero al azar, y se siente horrible, cuando viene la imagen de Maka a mí, repentina, y solo en ese momento las notas comienzan a tener algo de sentido.

-Nos parecemos tanto-Hablo en voz alta, refiriéndome al piano.

-¿A quién le hablas?

Presiono con fuerza las teclas, asustado, me doy vuelta con alarma.

-Eres tú-Digo entre dientes, con desprecio, es la novia de mi padre.

-No debes ser así con mami-Se burla, entrando completamente en el cuarto, cierra la puerta en cuanto lo hace, lleva uno de los vestidos de mi madre, se acerca hasta el piano, lo toca.

-No lo toques-Aparto su mano bruscamente.

-Eres tan rudo y mal chico.-Murmuró, casi con un jadeo.

No.

Mierda.

¿Por qué?

Entonces la miro otra vez, la piel morena ligeramente sonrojada, la manera en que enrosca su cabello en su dedo índice, la mirada brillante, la forma en que posó una mano en su cintura, mostrando la curva del nacimiento de sus caderas.

¿Por qué me recordaba a Blair?

No, es diferente.

-¿Quieres algo?-Le pregunto, tratando de echarla, con miedo de verbalizar mis pensamientos, aunque era obvio el curso de sus acciones.

-Te veías atractivo tocando el piano.-Su voz era un gemido prolongado, tenía la voz de una prostituta barata.

Por su puesto que no era igual a Blair.

-Vete.-Era mi última advertencia.

Pero en vez de escucharme sabiamente, se lanzó sobre mí, botándome del banco.

-¿No quieres un poco de diversión? Tu novia, la de la foto, ¿está lejos no?-Susurra, se acerca a mi boca, pero la alejo con facilidad de mi cuerpo.

-Eres la esposa de mi padre, me olvidaré de todo si te vas ahora mismo.

-¿Eres marica o algo? ¡Mírame!-Se levantó enfurecida, y luego se subió el vestido, estaba desnuda-Soy una atractiva y joven mujer que viene hasta tus brazos.

-Lo que digas, vete.

-Vamos, no seas tontito, nadie se debe enterar- Volvió a agacharse, tratando que de motivarme posando sus senos con insistencia sobre mí , yo solo sentía repugnancia, ¡es la mujer de mi padre por dios!, la empujé con fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño, si tenía algún moretón o una herida, podría echarme la culpa de cualquier cosa, y no quería más problemas. La inmovilicé, poniendo sus manos tras su espalda, di vuelta su cuerpo y la aplasté contra el suelo.- ¡Sí!-Gimió-Eso me gusta.

Me incliné hasta que mi boca estuvo cerca de su oreja.

-Mira perra, no vas a obtener lo que quieres, tengo una mujer maravillosa en Death City, y tú y esa vulgar boquita no le llegan ni a lo talones.

La solté y me paré, sentí placer perverso al ver como se revolvía y trataba de levantarse, tropezando con el vestido repetidas veces.

-Te arrepentirás, nadie me humilla de esta manera, ¡tú te lo pierdes estúpido niño!-Se iba desesperando más y más a medida que notaba que sus palabras no me hacían nada- Eres un poco hombre, hijo de puta.

No, ella no pudo decir esas palabras juntas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pronuncié lentamente, ella se relamió los labios.

-Hi-jo de pu-ta, tu mamá, era, una, puta-La sacudió una risa histérica que se acabó en cuanto sintió mi filo frío en su garganta.

-La próxima vez que digas eso, no dudaré en matarte-Sisee-Ahora vete, mientras contengo las ganas que tengo de verte muerta.

Ella chilló de terror y se alejó de mí a tropezones, corrió y abrió la puerta con dificultad, desapareció por el pasillo.

La nueva esposa de mi padre era un desastre, hacía lo que quería, y se acostaba con varios hombres a la semana, cuando se lo fui a decir a mi padre, él dijo que algo como eso no puede ser verdad, sin embargo, su mirada me confirmó que él ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba.

Mi padre, la muestra viva de lo que hace la soledad.

Ni si quiera le importaba que Wes ya no tocara, al parecer, se había ido la severidad de su postura y su porte elegante, mamá se lo había llevado todo a la tumba con ella.

Por su parte, la mujer no había dudado en tratar de seducirme, dijo que tenía un aire salvaje que la volvía loca, y trató de meterse en mi cama a penas se vio un momento libre de su marido. Ni si quiera se molestaba en ocultar sus coqueteos frente a los sirvientes. Yo procuraba rechazarla con amabilidad, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si ella abandonaba a papá porque yo la asusté, o el problema en el que me metería yo si le hacía daño y ella montaba un escándalo, y ella parecía de esas irritantes mujeres que suelen hacer escándalos, escándalos grandes.

Incluso, lo más probable es que estuviera con papá solo por la fama y el dinero, el espectáculo en persona.

Pero hoy no había sido cuidadoso, ni sutil, colmó la poca paciencia que había procurado darle al asunto.

-Tch.

Decidí olvidarme de los últimos hechos y pensé que lo mejor sería no hablarle de los intentos de seducción de esa mujer a Maka, me acerqué nuevamente al piano, levanté el banco y la tapa, volví a tocar, tratando de redactar la próxima carta que le escribiría a Maka en mi cerebro.

"Querida Maka, cada vez que toco el piano, imagino que toco tu cuerpo, que siento tu alma…"

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue cortado con unos pasos cautelosos, paré de tocar y grité.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!

-D-disculpa Soul, es que no pude evitar sentirme atraído por el sonido del piano-Era Phill.

-No, perdóname tú, pensé que eras otra persona.-Me disculpé, un silencio incómodo nos envolvió.

-¿Podrías seguir tocando?

-Eh, supongo-Dije que sí pero me sentí un poco inseguro sobre el asunto, de todas formas, ya había sido demasiado grosero con él.

Volví a tocar, tratando de seguir la tónica de hace un momento, tratando de olvidar que Phill me oía para hacerlo con más soltura, me concentré en Maka, porque pensando en ella me sentí cómodo, como si volviera a nuestro departamento, juntos en el sofá, ella leyendo y yo jugando algún videojuego, mirándonos de vez en cuando, tratando que el otro no se dé cuenta, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraran, nos sonrojaríamos, ella apartaría el rostro avergonzada, fingiendo que nada había pasado y yo trataría de volver a prestarle atención al juego, pero entonces ella se recargaría en mi hombro, pidiendo mudamente que la deje dormitar un rato entre mis brazos, porque estaba harta de leer, o de fingir que lee.

-Bravo, ¡bravo!

Me sorprendí con sus aplausos, él estaba emocionado, llorando con exageración, y yo, transpirado, había detenido mis manos.

-Me conmoviste Soul, dios, no sé cómo expresar lo que-Empezó a hacer un montón de sonidos raros e incomprensibles.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No! TÚ, si tú, me has matado, estoy muerto, y tú eres genial.-Balbuceó

-No sé si estoy comprendiendo…

-No sé que me hiciste, pero me sentí totalmente hechizado por tu música.

-¿Gracias?-Dudé si ese hombre estaba bien, parecía eufórico.

-No te asustes-Dijo más calmado-Siempre me pongo así cuando las emociones son demasiadas.

-Oh.

No supe que más decir, él me miraba risueño… ¿también se lanzaría sobre mí?

Dios, líbrame de esto, por favor.

-Soul… ¿te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

-¿Ah?

-¿Quieres que te represente?-Me preguntó con seriedad.-Wes ya no tocará, no creo poder convencerlo, y tú eres… genial.

Miré el piano, la foto de Maka sobre la cama, a Phill.

-Los trabajos del Shibusen en Londres son muy escasos, y no quiero sentir que soy un parásito económico en casa-Dije, me tembló un poco la voz.

La sombra del pasado, de lo que quise ser en el pasado, de lo que pude ser en el pasado, estaba flotando en ese instante sobre la habitación.

-¡Sí!-Gritó él ante mi respuesta-¡Soul, no te arrepentirás!-Me abrazó.

-Sí, sí.

-¡Me alegro que despertaras justo hoy!- Habló muy alto, y al notar cierto grado de confusión en mí, añadió- De otra manera no te hubiera oído tocar.

-No es para tanto.

-Además –Me miró- Sabes que soy amigo de tu familia, y Wes estaba devastado cuando le dijeron que estabas inconsciente en el hospital-Habló con tono discreto.

-¿No es un poco exagerado?, solo fueron unas horas

-¿Unas horas?-El tono que empleó fue bastante extraño.- ¡Estuviste en un coma ligero por un mes entero!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Mierda. Maka me mataría, si es que no estaba muerto para ella aú**n**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Pero nunca me pidas dejarte_

_que deje de amarte_

_o alejarte de mi_"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A (2):** **Yuriko **viste mi mensaje subliminal? Dime que sí o me suicido :c, les gustó el capítulo? Les impató?Ojalá que sí UuU me esforcé mucho, mucho. La canción en las citas es **"ME PUEDES PEDIR LO QUE SEA" **de **Eiza González.**

**A tener en cuenta en los próximos capítulos**: Tardarán en verse otra vez, pero pasarán cosas… interesantes. El próximo capítulo también será relatado por Soul.


	8. Penélope

**N/A: **Hola! aquí el nuevo capítulo, hum no me gustó mucho, pero espero que ustedes opinen lo contrario y me dejen un rev ok?**  
**

**Musas**: Se lo dedico a Yuriko porque ella es ella, genial y ajdaidja, y me soportó ayer con mi terrible ataque de azúcar, a pesar qu ele puse apodos extraños y buah, también le envío un cariñoso y apretado ;) abrazo a Arya porque ella es genial**  
**

**A tener en cuenta: **Relatado desde el punto de vista de Soul

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII: Penélope**

**.**

"_¿Qué otra cosa, puedo hacer?_

_Si no olvido, moriré_**" Gustavo Cerati**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-¿**E**stás seguro que no quieres que te invite a comer para celebrar?

Las calles corriendo en dirección contraria al auto de lujo.

-¿Soul?

-…No, estoy bien.

-Vale.

Ya no estaba muy seguro que fuera el auto el que corriera a través de ellas.

-Todos elogiaron tu presentación.

Simplemente…

-¿Soul?

El mundo había perdido un poco de lógica.

-Estoy bien.

**.**

**.**

La limusina seguía andando, ¿o eran las calles las que se movían lentamente ppor debajo de las ruedas?

Ni idea, y para evitar torturas mentales, decidí dejar de pensar en eso.

Dejé de pensar en todo.

Volví a levantar la cabeza cuando me abrieron la puerta del vehículo, Phill había parecido inquieto hace un rato, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a mí, y los lapsus de preocupación se hacían más y más cortos e inexistentes, yo estaba pasando a ser un melancólico por naturaleza rápidamente.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-Pregunta él.

-Sí

-¡Cuídate Soul, no tomes nada pesado con esos deditos!-Amenaza mientras se sube nuevamente al auto, estoy frente a la entrada de la mansión, genial, otro día que se va.

Es mejor que nadie note la cagada en la que estás hundido.

**.**

**.**

Soul 'Eater' Evans.

A veces me pregunto si aún tengo derecho de llamarme a mí mismo con el apodo 'Eater' , y no lo digo solo por el hecho de que el trabajo en Londres es escaso. El pequeño apodo que había construido para ser el compañero de Maka sin que mi verdadero apellido estorbara.

¿Ven?

Que ya no tiene sentido, les digo.

Edad, 19 años, casi cumpliendo los 20. Sí, han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que desperté del coma ligero, digamos unos… mejor no digamos nada.

Cartas recibidas de Maka, ocho. Todas enviadas antes de que viniera en el maldito helicóptero con esos granujas desde Death City. Nada después de eso.

O ella pensaba que estaba muerto, o Shinigami hacía algo con las cartas.

Tal vez las dos juntas.

O quizás…

No.

Ella no pudo olvidarse de mí, ¿verdad? Ella no pudo proponerse eso si quiera.

¿O sí?

¿La gente que jura amor eterno tiene esa especie de segundas oportunidades?

**.**

**.**

Me encontré frente a la mansión y caminé hasta la entrada con pasos pesados. El concierto me había dejado agotado. No, estoy mintiendo, tener que hablar con la gente tras él me había molido.

"Oí que trabajas para el Shibusen"

"¿Podría transformarse en arma?"

Y preguntas de ese estilo. Mientras Phill insistía en sacar partido de eso, yo trataba de huirlas, porque cada una de ellas me recordaba a Maka.

Mi debut había tardado en prepararse, Phill tuvo que mover gente, contactos, crear una pista de pequeñas apariciones sociales, que si bien a principio me hicieron gracia, a medida que pasaba el tiempo terminaron por hartarme. Es la belleza de la industria musical clásica. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Abrí la puerta, sin incentivo alguno, tal vez podría subir y tocar el piano un rato, escribir alguna carta, ¿será respondida esta vez?

Pero antes que todo, un vaso de ron.

-¡Señorito!-Una sirvienta que me llama.-Es mejor que venga a la cocina, tenemos… ¡pasteles!-La joven mujer, lucía nerviosa, por no decir al borde del colapso.

-Eh, no, gracias-Traté de ser amable, me dirigí hasta la sala de estar.

-¡Por favor, insisto!-Se acercó más a mí y tomó con fuerza de la manga de mi traje de etiqueta, jalándome en dirección a la cocina.

Me resigné a ser llevado hasta la otra habitación cuando lo sentí.

Un golpeteo acompasado y unos suspiros característicos del amor en la práctica.

Y un nombre escapando en un eco, gracias a las paredes de una mansión de músicos, donde las murallas están echas para propagar la música. Y otras cosas más.

Miré con furia a la sirvienta.

-Si no impedía que los molestaran me iban despedir, y tengo cuatro hijos que alimentar.-Se lamentó antes de que yo soltara mi furia sobre ella.

No le dije nada, me alejé de ella y me caminé a grandes pasos hasta la puerta que separaba el recibidor de la sala de estar, empujé sus cristales con la fuerza de la rabia.

**.**

**.**

Sobre la butaca de terciopelo rojo y bordes dorados, encontré a mi hermano Wes con nada más ni nada menos que la esposa de mi papá, desnudos, retozando sin vergüenza, sin notar si quiera mi presencia en el lugar. Él continuaba susurrando su nombre con una dulzura ridícula y ella tenía los ojos bien cerrados, con una sonrisa perversa adornando sus labios, la que solo se amplió más al abrir sus párpados y enfocar su retina en la puerta por donde yo me aparecía, estrechando con ira la perilla ricamente adornada al apestoso estilo francés.

-¡Wes!-Grité, al ver que por más que estuviera allí parado, él no notaría mi presencia, la mujer se dio el lujo de materializar su risa al tiempo que él reaccionaba, pero en vez de alejarse de ella y balbucear escusas, la levantó con sus brazos y la refugió en su pecho para que yo no pudiera ver su cuerpo.

-Soul…yo.

En su cara no había la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento, estaba más preocupado del animal entre sus brazos.

Y yo, ¿qué podía decir?

Repito: el mundo, simplemente, había perdido todo rastro de lógica.

Abandoné ese lugar para subir las escalera lo más rápido que me lo permitían mis piernas.

**.**

**.**

Llegué a mi habitación y procedí a sacar de debajo de mi cama la misma maleta con la que había llegado a Londres, pretendiendo que aprovecharía la ocasión para arreglar las cosas con mi familia, que le hablaría un montón de Maka a mi madre, que pelearía con Wes por el monopolio del talento musical de la familia, que tocaría para mi padre y él me daría su opinión, que la sentencia que nos condenaba a la distancia con mi técnico no duraría más de unos días, que nos veríamos seguido, que respondería todas mis cartas…

Fui hasta el armario y sin fijarme tomé varias prendas al azar, las arrugué unas contra otras y las lancé sobre la maleta, luego me acerqué al vidrio de la alcoba.

_42-42-564 whenever u wanna knock on death's door _

Y esperé.

Y esperé.

Y cuando por fin divisé su rostro, traté de contener mis ganas de insultarlo.

-¡Buenos días pequeño Soul!

Sin embargo, su tono parecía más burlón de lo que realmente era y capté en su mirada un toque malicioso, que sé que me lo estaba inventando, pero aun así, me hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado Soul?

Golpee con un puño el cristal en el que se reflejaba la cara de Shinigami. Comencé a sangrar, dolía horrores, y la rabia no había disminuido ni un poco.

Pero.

_42-42-564 whenever u wanna knock on death's door_

Y su asquerosa máscara volvió a aparecer en el retazo de vidrio que quedaba intacto.

-No pregunte estupideces

-Oh… aún…

-Sí-Corté su frase.

-No puedo darte con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Es su día libre.-Me explicó él muy calmado.

-Ya. Lo que necesito es un favor.

El dios de la muerte pareció confundido ante mi negativa de seguir exigiendo la presencia de Maka. Pero en ese mismo instante mi cuerpo y mi mente me exigían salir de esa casa.

-Si puedo ayudar…

-¿Todavía tienes ese puesto libre en New York?-Pregunté con seriedad.

-Claro.

Un momento de silencio.

-¿Te vas ahora mismo?-Volvió a hablar Shinigami.

-¿Qué haces para que las cartas no lleguen?

Y otro momento de nada. La nada, el instante en que la conciencia demora en realizar la negatividad del ser en sí. Ah, toda esa mierda Sartriana que a Maka le encantaba leer.

-No lo sé, ¿qué crees tú joven guadaña?-Apreté los puños.

-Dile que me traslado, deja que las cartas lleguen.

-Creo que un favor por día es suficiente, Soul. Mentira, un favor es más que suficiente.-Dijo con seriedad exagerada- Ella está bien, y mi opinión personal es que si deja de hablar contigo será mejor. Repórtate cuando llegues a New York.

En el vidrio ya no se reflejaba nada, solo se veía a través de el un triste paisaje soleado.

Rompí lo poco que quedaba de él.

**.**

**.**

-Soul debo explicarte… ¿para qué es esa maleta?-Mi hermano entraba, ahora completamente vestido.

-Piensa un poco Wes-Dije, me alejé de la ventana y cerré la maleta, la idea era escapar antes que viniera a darme ese tipo de explicaciones.

-No puedes dejarnos de nuevo.

-Estoy harto de esta mierda, solo faltaba que se acostara contigo-Tomé la maleta y me dirigí a la puerta, con la intención de pasar de mi hermano.

-Contigo no se ha acostado.

-¿Quieres que la felicite por eso?- Dije irónico-¡Ni si quiera debería contar en esta mierda!-Me quejé- No sé cómo le hacen esto a papá, punto.

-Sé que está mal pero…-Miré su rostro, su mueca acongojada, sus ojos asustados.

Mierda. No.

-No me dirás que estás enamorado de ella.-Me tomé el puente de la nariz, sabiendo su respuesta, odiándolo por ella.- Dios.

-Sí…pero ella le pedirá el divorcio a papá, ella me lo prometió-Dijo con una esperanza ingenua.

-Dios, Wes, eso era lo mismo que le decías a las tipas con las que engañabas a tus novias- Lo grité exasperado- ¡Nunca cumpliste con nada de eso!

-Esta vez es diferente.

-No me quedaré a ver como matan al viejo.

Transformé mi mano en una navaja y la acerqué amenazante hasta su cara, él se hizo a un lado. Caminé por los pasillos. La voz de mi hermano me volvió a detener.

-¡Lo que sucede es que tienes envidia!

-¿Qué?-Me di vuelta para escucharlo, él respiró hondo y se acercó hasta mí.

-Tienes envidia porque crees que nuestra relación es repugnante, pero aun así estamos juntos.-Al ver que había quedado mudo continuó con confianza- De eso es lo que huyes, porque eso estás haciendo Soul, huir como un marica.-No pude evitar dejar salir una carcajada de mi garganta.

-¿Escuchas lo que dices, Wes?-Él pasó su mano por su cabello, totalmente frustrado.

-De verdad me preocupas, estás totalmente obsesionado con esa mujer, ¡ella si que es peligrosa!-Me tomó de los hombros, rehuí de su mirada- ¿Hace cuánto no te contesta una carta?- Me solté bruscamente de su agarre, dispuesto a ignorar sus palabras, repletas de todos mis miedos.

-Es culpa del Shibusen ellos…-Wes volvió a sujetarme, me azotó contra la pared.

-¡Despierta!-Me rugió- Estás arruinando tu vida-Trató de calmarse-Olvídala, si quieres irte de la casa por mi culpa, al menos quédate en Londres.-Me rogó- Recién debutaste musicalmente.

-No entiendes nada-Algo había en mi mirada que ocasionó que él se alejara un poco de mí para darme espacio- No es que esté arruinando mi vida, no se trata de olvidarla y ya…

-Soul-Trató de interrumpirme, yo seguí hablando.

-Lo que sucede es que sin ella, simplemente no existe esa cosa llamada vida, ni el sentido, ni nada.

-Vamos, hombrecito, no te pongas así-Dijo el nervioso.

-Nada Wes.-Enfaticé.

Seguí caminando , arrastrando los pies.

-¿ENTONCES IRÁS A UNA CIUDAD PELIGROSA PARA QUE SE ENCUENTREN DE ALGUNA MANERA? ¿PONDRÁS EN RIESGO TU VIDA HASTA QUE ELLA APARESCA A SALVARTE? ¿IRÁS A LA MISMA DEATH CITY AMENAZANDO LA SEGURIDAD DE TU PROPIA TECNICA CON LA GARANTÍA DE QUE NO QUERRÁN DAÑARLA PORQUE ES UNA ESPECIE DE GENIO?-Wes se estaba haciendo trizas la garganta en un intento desesperado por retenerme.

-Nada de eso suena mal-Admití-En realidad… pensé en todo eso- Lo miré con sospecha y él se removió nervioso, ahora fui yo el que me acerqué y lo tomé de las solapas- Las leíste.

-Me llamaban la atención, todos los días le mandabas una carta, pero había otras que escribías y dejabas guardadas en ese cajón-Habló con tranquilidad- Cartas que no le envías, pero te descargas en ellas pensando en que las leerá.

-No debiste meterte donde no te llaman-Enfadado, dejé la maleta en el suelo y volví hasta mi alcoba, abrí el cajón del escritorio, saqué de allí las cartas que había escrito y no le había mandado a Maka… eran demasiadas… ¿cuántos días…?

-Son muchas-Observó Wes- Cada una más enferma que la otra, con menos lógica. Aunque las que le envías siempre son pulcras.

Lo ignoré, busqué una mochila pequeña y las comencé a guardar.

Eran muchas.

-Ahora dime Soul, ¿cuántas cartas hay ahí? ¿Hace cuanto no te contesta una?-Desenvainaba un tono de sermón- Te he visto arrancando de los calendarios, ya no ves las noticias ni escuchas la radio, ¿qué es lo que no quieres ver Soul?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Yo creo que sí, eres toda una Penélope, tejiendo durante el día, destejiendo durante la noche.-Su mirada despedía una compasión tóxica, odiosa.

-Cállate-Mi voz sonó un poco más turbada de lo deseado.

-Te diré lo que no quieres ver, te diré de lo que huyes-La mano de él detuvo la mía, que trataba de esconder las cartas en el pequeño bolso.

-Cállate-Repetí, ya resignado a escuchar la verdad, lo que yo ya sabía.

La razón por la cual el mundo había dejado de tener la lógica que siempre creí.

-Han pasado nueve meses Soul, ella ya te olvidó.

Me levanté bruscamente.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras-Le dije, me dije.

Sabiendo que abandonaba unas cuantas pesadillas de papel en el suelo de mi habitación, salí de ella con paso decidido y apurado, tomé la maleta del suelo y bajé la escalera de mármol.

**.**

**.**

En la entrada estaba la mujer de mi padre, la amante de mi hermano, sonriendo.

-Adiós Soul-Dijo con suavidad- Ojalá el avión se estrelle por ahí.

-Eres una zorra-Traté de aguantar nuevamente las ganas de asesinarla, aun cuando allá adentro me rogaban.

_Tripas_

_Tripas_

_Tripas_

-Esta zorra sacará hasta el último peso del bolsillo de tu padre, lo único que logras al marcharte es dejarme el camino libre para eso-Se burló, pero entre sus palabras se entrevía un ruego.

¿En serio?

-Oh, ¿quieres que me quede?-Me burlé, ella se sonrojó bruscamente y luego acercó su cuerpo al mío, abrazó mi cuello.

-No te vayas.

El mundo de verdad estaba enfermo.

-Creo que te amo-Agregó con un susurro, acercando su boca a la mía, la detuve.

-Pues tú me das asco-La empujé con fuerza, cayó al suelo, ocultó su cara entre sus cabellos.

A medida que avanzaba hacia la reja de la mansión y al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, no escuché amenazas ni reclamos con esa voz chillona que tanto odio.

Al llegar a la caseta del guardia, le di un vistaso a la mansión desde lejos, pude apreciar que Wes abrazaba a la mujer, que el edificio no era ta blanco como recordaba, que las hierbas del jardín se estaban secando.

Era mamá quien se preocupaba de eso en todo caso.

-Si llegan cartas para mí, rediríjanlas a New York, yo les enviaré mi nueva dirección-Le indiqué al guardia en la entrada.

-¿A dónde va señorito?-Me preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues, que me voy a la mierd**a**.

* * *

**N/A**: Ojalá les haya gustado, aunque es un poco cortito. El próximo capítulo será narrado desde Maka-Maka


	9. Sorpresas

**N/A: ¡**Siento tardar! fue culpa de lso exámenes, me faltan dos y salgo de vacaciones, seré libre para ustedes corazones. Si dicen que me extrañaron seré feliz.**  
**

**Musas: **Debo dedicarle este capítulo a Wandering Lily conocida por mi como **Yuriko** y bueno ah, la amo. Mientras escribía escuchaba un montón de música cursi y estaban pasando la Teletón, imaginen.**  
**

**A tener en cuenta: **Relatado desde el punto de vista de nuestra amada Maka

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn**

**.**

**Capítulo IX: Sorpresas**

**.**

"_A los tres días carta, con letras de coral, me dice que su viaje se alarga más y más_**" Violeta Parra**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-**M**aka, si derramas ese ácido sobre tus piernas, no creo que quede un panorama muy bonito de ellas.

Asustada, di un respingo sujetando en lo más alto que podía la capsula de petri con el peligroso contenido. Stein comenzó a reír.

Yo no tenía nada en las manos.

Ni un frasco con ácido, ni estaba en medio de un peligroso experimento, lo único que tenía era sueño, mucho sueño y un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

-Muy gracioso-Gruñí estirándome mientras el retorcido doctor se quitaba las últimas lágrimas, resultado de su cómica intervención.

-No deberías quedarte dormida en el laboratorio-Stein adquirió un tono serio, acercándose a mí y pasando las manos por mi rostro, asegurándose que no tenía fiebre, las aparté bruscamente.

-Ayer tuve una mala noche, nada más.

-El problema es que has tenido malas noches todos lo días desde hace un año-El hombre de bata y lentes empleaba su tono como un vil cuchillo y estaba plenamente consciente de eso, estaba tratando de sacar ese tema nuevamente a flote, ¿por qué?, nunca he sabido lo que pasa por su cabeza con exactitud, incluso su alma siempre está confundida.

Lo que sí sé es que un año pasó, dejando un rastro doloroso a medida que se arrastraban mis días sin Soul.

Sin embargo, había avanzado demasiado rápido. Aun cuando yo esperaba una tortura tras otra, el trabajo, y la constante intervención de mis padres y de la gente que me rodeaba me desgastaban y no me permitían disfrutar de mi angustia como sentía que me lo merecía, me pasaba entonces las noches en vela, pensando, induciéndome en pesadillas para verlo a él (aunque sea siendo presa de los espasmos debido a las descargas eléctricas), escribiendo largas cartas que no me molestaba en revisar con detalle, pues sabía que no llegarían a sus manos.

Vaticinio que había terminado por cumplirse.

Desde el día en que perdí los estribos y maté a los reos, Shinigami no me había mandado a ninguna misión fuera de Death City, y aunque no lo mencione, es evidente que es él quien no deja que mi contacto con Soul continúe de manera pacífica.

Él tiene una extraña visión del mundo.

¿Quizás nunca se enamoró?

¿Y qué hay de Kid entonces?

Bueno, él es una parte de Shinigami, ¿o no?

-¿Maka, escuchas lo que te digo?-Miré a Stein, tenía la cabeza entre unos papeles.

-No realmente.

Cartas recibidas de Soul: seis, todas antes del maldito viaje en helicóptero a Londres.

-Es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar.

Solo esperaba que mi guadaña tuviera la suficiente confianza en mí como para entender que la culpa la tiene la extraña burocracia del Shibusen.

-Como digas- Sin hacerme de rogar, me levanté y me quité la bata, dejándola colgada en la pared blanquecina.

-Estás tambaleándote-Observó sentado en su silla de ruedas el profesor.

-Tengo sueño.-Él sonrió-Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo luego-Lo enfrenté, hoy no tenia la paciencia ni las ganas de soportar sus jueguitos irónicos.

-Te hace mal-Habló- Deberías olvidarte de Soul, él ni si quiera te contesta las cartas-En el momento que finalizó la sentencia, extrañé el sarcasmo para el que supuestamente hoy no tenía paciencia, su voz y su expresión eran tan serias, tan directas, que se sentían como una orden de la conciencia.

-Lo dices tan fácil.

-Te da miedo de lo fácil que es-Impidió que continuara mi argumento, único y vacío.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar nada de esto-Me tomé la cabeza entre las manos, aparentando indiferencia ante sus palabras.

-¿De verdad crees que el Shibusen iría tan lejos? ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que Soul te haya olvidado, decidido olvidarte o…?

-¡Para de decir cosas crueles tan calmado!-Exploté antes de darme cuenta que me estaba enfureciendo, una rabia ciega y repentina, no tuve tiempo de buscar un libro, de pensar que necesitaba uno para golpear esa cabeza gris.

-…Muerto, también existe esa opción-Completó como si nada.

Yo sentía un ardor en mi interior, la misma cólera de esa vez, de esa vez de la que aún me arrepiento. Respiré profundo.

-No sé por qué me estás dando estos sermones-Dije lentamente, contando hasta el mil quinientos a una velocidad que me sorprendió.

Él se levantó y por primera vez dejó entrever una pequeña señal de angustia.

-Maka, fuiste mi alumna y hemos trabajado juntos por un año, además eres la hija de Spirit y de Kami…-Habló de manera atropellada, a modo de introducción-Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

Ahora fui yo, cruel, la que dejó escapar una carcajada irónica, él se quedó estático, sin saber que esperar.

-¿Tú, preocupado por mí?-Risas- Un maestro solitario, que le teme al contacto emocional con los demás, con una serie de problemas de tipo psicológicos asociados a una potente locura natural que podría salirse de control en cualquier momento, ¿Franken Stein está preocupado por mí?-Añadí con amargura-No necesito nada como eso.

Me olvidé de los papeles de mi escritorio, los importantes, los que debía entregar mañana para la financiación del proyecto para investigar las variaciones de la locura. Me olvidé de eso y de mucho más, me olvidé de que ese hombre no era insensible, como le había encarado, olvidé la cordura y los modales. Con suerte no se me quedó la cabeza en el laboratorio, pero también me llevé algo más, un remordimiento enorme y el último susurro de mi profesor:

-Sí, ¿por qué la opinión de alguien como yo te importaría?-Su voz neutra-Después de todo, no tengo idea de esas cosas.

**.**

**.**

A pesar de lo que creía, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando salí del Shibusen, y para cuando llegué a casa, caminando, estaba completamente en la oscuridad.

Miré la moto, comenzando a oxidarse lentamente en el estacionamiento.

Debería limpiarla y aprenderla a usar.

O venderla.

Detuve mi caminata hacia el edificio al darme cuenta de lo que había venido hasta mi mente.

¿Es eso aceptar que él ya no volvería?

_Te hace mal, deberías olvidarte de él_

Me golpee yo misma con el puño hecho una roca, seguí andando hasta el cobijo de la construcción, subí los escalones, concentrándome en cada uno de ellos para distraerme un poco, en su rugosidad, en los chicles pegados en ellos, en la banda de goma gastada, en las suelas de barro marcadas… Pero los peldaños no podían ser infinitos, y una vez que llegué frente a la puerta del departamento sentí la hiel recorrer mi piel y volvieron todas las palabras de Stein, juntas, separadas, mezclándose en posiciones surrealistas, dando vida otras nuevas, a temores nuevos, listos para atormentarme una vez que me pusiera el camisón para dormir, es decir, en unos momentos más.

Y yo les abriría las puertas de mi cerebro sin ninguna especie de oposición.

Entré al departamento y cerré la puerta impulsándola con el pie, caminé hasta el sofá y me dejé caer sobre él con pesadez. Miré el techo unos segundos, luego a la habitación en general.

_Tan vacía_

Pero yo no hacía nada al respecto, ni me empeñaba en llenarlo, trayendo a Soul de regreso, ni estaba dispuesta dejarlo, a olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida como una persona normal.

Estaba allí, en una especie de limbo, esperando.

_¿Qué espero?_

Solo me sentaba a escribirle cartas, aun sabiendo que no le llegarían.

¿Lo loco del asunto?

La muerte, el olvido.

Estaba segura que Soul no estaba experimentando nada de eso, ¿que cómo lo sé?, su alma.

En las noches agitadas en la cama, cuando el insomnio llegaba a su punto máximo, o dejaba que me invadiera el dolor hasta la médula, entonces ocurría algo inexplicable, una locura: podía sentir su alma. Ya sea debido a la urgencia de la mía, al transe al que sometía mi cerebro, no sé, pero a pesar de los kilómetros, del tiempo, de todo el mar y tierra que se interponía entre nosotros, podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad el tintineo de su alma insegura, sufriendo, extrañándome, confundida.

Solo habían sido un par de veces, lo suficiente como para convencerme de que estaba vivo y recuperarme del caos en el que me sumergí luego de mi visita a Londres, lo suficiente para volver a trabajar. Pero nada más. Y no experimentaba esa sensación hace mucho.

_¿Será que nuestro vínculo se está perdiendo?_

Hice un sonido de molestia juntando el dorso de mi lengua con el alveolo, dejé que hiciera eco.

_Tan vacío_

Me levanté dispuesta a ir a la cama.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer de todas formas?

Shinigami ni quiera me recibe en su despacho ahora. Me daba órdenes y saludos ocasionales por los espejos, por las ventanas, nada más.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_¿Qué debo hacer, Soul?_

**.**

**.**

Hundí mi cara en la suave almohada y respiré con fuerza.

_Ya no funciona_

Por su puesto que ya no funciona, después de un año, aun cuando es la habitación de Soul, su olor se había marchado por completo del lugar, la decoración, los discos, la paleta de colores de su cuarto. Eran las únicas pruebas de que habíamos sido felices en ese lugar.

El resto de nuestro hogar había sido decorado por mi madre. Aunque estaba también plagado de recuerdos cálidos, solo el cuarto de él tenía su personalidad.

_¿Haz cambiado este año Soul?_

_¿Haz hecho nuevos amigos?_

_¿Haz conocido a alguna mujer hermosa?_

_¿Me recuerdas?_

Supongo que estoy muerta de miedo.

-Por ahora solo quedan las cartas-Susurré para mí misma. Sintiéndome tonta.

Nadie que escuchará mis quejas, ni mis sueños, ni mis opiniones sobre algún libro leído.

Nadie.

O por lo menos, nadie como él.

_Nuestro hogar está tan vacío, Soul_

Volví a darme vuelta en al cama, y por un instante, breve, sentí su olor.

Me quedé dormida sin sentir el dolor que ansié durante todo el día.

**.**

**.**

Desperté en la mitad de la noche, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no fue debido a una pesadilla, o por un repentino recuerdo, o frente al recordatorio de algún papeleo pendiente.

No.

Fue el claro sonido de pasos en el departamento.

Lo más probable es que fuera un ladrón. Pobrecito. Se arrepentiría del día en que le ocurrió entrar a robar a la casa de Maka Albarn.

Mientras se escuchaba un traqueteo y una seguidilla de maldiciones en el living, traté de investigar el alma del desconocido.

Era impenetrable, solo podía percibirla vagamente.

_¿Tal vez un espía?_

Pero estamos en tiempos de paz.

_¿Verdad?_

Poniéndome más seria, me dirigí sigilosamente hasta la salida de la habitación de Soul, abrí la puerta con cuidado y me deslicé por el pasillo que da hasta la fuente de todos los ruidos: el living.

Pero cuando me lancé sobre el desconocido al sentirlo cerca de mí, escuché un quejido completamente familiar.

-¡¿BLACK STAR?!-Grité con una mezcla de alegría y confusión, él me tapó la boca.

-SHHH-Me calló-Sí, me alegra que reconocieras a tu dios.-Algo en su voz estaba mal, su tono cauteloso y nervioso, en él sobretodo no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Pasa algo?-Me preocupé, quitando su mano de mi boca y tomándola entre las mías, feliz de que estuviera allí, a él también lo extrañaba mucho.

-Tsubaki… Ella… No sé qué hacer-Dijo angustiado, fomentando mi confusión.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Me olvidé de todas las preguntas que quería hacerle, del tipo "¿cómo has estado?, ¿dónde están viviendo?, ¿por qué viniste?", todo fue guardado en un cajón lejano de mi mente al entender que Tsubaki, al parecer, estaba corriendo peligro.

-Ven conmigo Maka, no sé a quién más acudir-Apretó mis manos con fuerza, suplicando, aunque los dioses no suplican.

-Claro.

-Sigue mi alma-Me pidió, se levantó rápidamente y yo me concentré en el débil destello que despedía su cuerpo para no ser descubierto por el Shibusen. Se escabulló por la ventana.

-Supongo que yo debo ir por la puerta.

Tratando de no perder su rastro, me puse una chaqueta rápidamente sobre la camisa de dormir, y sin tener más tiempo me calcé las viejas botas que descansaban casi como un adorno en la entrada del departamento, salí corriendo por las escaleras y al llegar a la salida del edificio, Black Star ya se encontraba lejos.

-Mierda-Mascullé, Tsubaki de verdad estaba en peligro.

No podía llamar un taxi, duh, y la falta de práctica durante el último año no me permitiría ir al ritmo de Black, y él se alejaba rápidamente.

Miré la moto de Soul.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Con prisa, tomé el vehículo y traje a mi mente el vívido recuerdo de mi arma encendiéndola con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, él amaba su moto. Yo también.

Sujetarme a Soul, sentir su aroma, su espalda fuerte. Amo todo eso.

-Maka concéntrate.

Haciendo equilibrio como podía me subí sobre ella y dando un suspiro doblé mis muñecas para encenderla. El motor empezó a rugir, con dificultad al principio.

-Luego era…

Miré nerviosa el transporte, golpeándome mentalmente hasta que lo recordé, tragando saliva bajé mi pie hasta el pedal y presioné con fuerza, no pasó nada y enfadada, nuevamente bajé la suela de mi pie y empujé con más energía, y entonces se movió de manera alocada y brusca. Asustada, cerré los ojos un momento, y más asustada todavía, los volví a abrir, traté de mantener el equilibrio y mantenerme firme, iba a un velocidad más o menos media, y aunque golpee un tarro de basura y un cartel de un negocio del pasaje, pronto pude mantenerme en ella. Seguí la presencia de Black Star hasta el bosque en el norte de a ciudad.

Era un escondite bastante obvio, ¿cómo no los habían encontrado?

Mi amigo estaba detenido en la copa de un pino, observando curioso cómo yo llegaba en la moto.

-¿Estás bien Maka?-Habló desde arriba.

-Sí… pero, ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PARO ESTO?!-Grité atemorizada otra vez, tratando de evitar los árboles a medida que el sendero se iba haciendo más y más estrecho, hasta confundirse con las raíces.

-¿Tengo que hacer todo yo?-Habló irritado Black Star.

Esquivé con dificultad un olmo, pero pronto se alzó frente a mí un arce milenario bloqueando mi camino, tan cerca estaban sus raíces, que ya no podría esquivarlo. Resignada a quedar incrustada en su troco grueso, y a tener que vivir con un tornillo en la cabeza y en diversas zonas de mi cuerpo al puro estilo del profesor Franken Stein, cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Pero no me estrellé contra el árbol, y el viento dejó de azotar mi cara, al abrir los ojos, me encontré con que Black Star había parado con facilidad el vehículo, con una sola mano.

-Maka, por dios, o sea por mí-Habló molesto- Haz perdido práctica, no pudiste seguirme y ahora ni si quiera se pasó por tu cabeza saltar de la moto-Resopló-Tanto tiempo sentada en ese lugar te está oxidando.

-Supongo que yo…

-¡Sal de la moto, mujer!-Gritó de repente.

-Oh.

Salí de la vehículo y caí de espaldas en el suelo terroso, Black Star volvió a hacer una mueca.

-Dime Maka, ¿tú venciste al Kishin?-Estaba extrañamente molesto, y nervioso, pero él tenía razón, incluso había adelgazado y perdido masa muscular… necesitaba volver a practicar- ¿Y cómo se apaga esto?-Gruñó, la moto seguía rugiendo contra su mano, lanzando tierra y barro hacia todos lados desde sus ruedas- ¿Desafías a tu dios?- Le habló.

Apretó más la moto y con ayuda de la otra la levantó y la lanzó contra el arce. Se rompió en pedazos como si se tratara de la más frágil porcelana.

-La moto de Soul-Me levanté del suelo quejándome, con el corazón en la mano, me acerqué hasta Black Star y lo tomé de la solapa- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Vamos, golpéame, no me moverás ni un centímetro debilucha -Me retó

Dejé que mi puño tomara el impulso necesario para causarle un gran daño al impactar su mejilla, pero antes que llegara a su destino, desistí de mi pobre intento. No le haría ni cosquillas.

-¡Si yo fuera un arma, por nada del mundo me gustaría ser manejado por alguien como tú!-Gritó alejándose- Haz caído en la trampa del Shibusen y estás ahí haciendo experimentos, sentada, descuidando tu capacidad de meister- Se lamentó con rabia- ¡No puedo creer que tú…!-Se detuvo- ¿Estás llorando?-Su tono duro flaqueó, miró hacia todos lados nervioso mientras yo… lloraba.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y traté de frenar el llanto patético que se acumulaba en mis pupilas y en mi garganta. Black Star se acercó y me abrazó, bruscamente, acariciando mi cabeza sin delicadeza alguna, gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-No, tienes razón-Las lágrimas estaban retrocediendo gracias a la calidez de su tosca muestra de afecto, pero dejaba tras su paso unos ojos rojos y unos suspiros torpes, avergonzados- Pero, no sé qué hacer, no sé que estoy haciendo si quiera.

-Ya, ya-Black Star seguía tratando de tranquilizarme.-No me hagas caso, me pasé un poco…

-Es que soy una inútil sin Soul, todos los libros del mundo no sirven para enfrentarme a una vida sin él y…-Mi escandaloso amigo me golpeó, sin medir bien su fuerza, en la cabeza.

-Lo seguiré haciendo si no te callas-Me amenazó- Yo no soy Soul, ni Tsubaki, no escucharé atentamente tus problemas mientras lloras, ni te diré que todo está bien porque, tu vida es realmente una mierda en este momento- Me separó de él y se levantó- ¡Pero has algo por dios, o sea por mí! Y si no tienes una puta idea que hacer, al menos deja de lamentarte, hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

-Yo…

-Nada-Me paró- Vas a hacer bien tu trabajo, te vas a ejercitar como corresponde, y si a pesar de todo eso Soul no vuelve, pues tú y yo vamos a ir a patear el trasero confundido de Shinigami hasta que sus neuronas vuelvan a estar en su lugar.

-Black Star eso no es tan fácil.

-Lo dices porque eres una mortal, cállate de una vez y ven a ayudar a Tsubaki, después te daré más golpes si quieres.-Me frenó nuevamente.

-E-está bien…

Seguí a Black Star, internándose cada vez más en el bosque, viendo a lo lejos como la moto yacía destrozada, la imagen me hacía un nudo en el corazón, pero si seguía llorando, recibiría más golpes. Y yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso, son los demás los que son golpeados por mí, ese extraño vuelco de los acontecimientos, el chico escandaloso dándome cordura, no me hacía para nada feliz pero me permitía darme cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo.

-Baja por acá-Me indicó, quitando una pila de hojas secas y piñones, dejando a la vista una especie de puerta que daba a un sótano antiguo.

Descendí primero por las escaleras, teniendo cuidado, concentrando mi vista y mis pasos en un resplandor que se podía vislumbrar a la lejanía.

-¿Qué tiene Tsubaki?-Le pregunté-Si está enferma… no estoy segura de poder hacer mucho.

El miedo comenzó a recorrerme, ¿y si también perdía a Tsubaki?, ¿y si estaba realmente enferma?, ¿tendría que llevarla al Shibusen, arriesgándolos a ambos?, ¿y si llamaba a Stein, él nos ayudaría?

-A Tsubaki se le rompió la bolsa, no tengo idea que hacer Maka-Dijo Black Star- Y parece que le duele mucho-Finalizó inquieto, apresuró su paso.

-Es obvio que debe dolerle ya que…

_¿Qué?_

Tomé a Black Star de los hombros.

-¿TSUBAKI ESTÁ TENIENDO UN BEBÉ?-Grité sin poder créemelo, él me miró sereno.

-¿No te lo dije ya? ¡Apurémonos!

-¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo?-Balbuceé

Llegamos al final de un pasillo, había una puerta de madera flanqueada por dos antorchas en la pared.

-Maka, no creo que seas fanática de los cuentos de cigüeña.

Él abrió la puerta y tras ella, había una habitación repleta de barriles de lo que parecía ser vino, un futon grande, una fuente llena de agua y una lámpara de aceite, sobre el futon estaba Tsubaki, apretando los labios con fuerza.

-¿Black?-Preguntó sin abrir los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

Él se dirigió rápidamente junto a ella, besó su frente con una ternura inmensa, tomó su mano con fuerza y le habló dulcemente.

-Mira quién está acá Tsubaki, es Maka, ella te ayudará.

Ella abrió los ojos con cansancio y me dedicó una bella sonrisa.

-Maka... luces terrible-Rio

-Tú igual-Le devolví el gesto, me acerqué hasta ella. Claramente, no era una broma de Black Star.-Voy a necesitar toallas, el agua ya está acá… y creo que eso es todo con lo que podemos contar.

-¡Sabía que podías ayudarnos!-Dijo feliz Black Star.

-No tengo idea de lo que hago-Admití con sinceridad y Black podía decir lo que quisiera con todo eso de ser un dios, pero se puso pálido y miró a Tsubaki con temor.-Pero no hay otra opción ¿Contracciones?

-Muy se-seguidas-Contestó con dificultad.

Sacando de mi interior todo el coraje que sentía perdido, y sorprendiéndome al hallarlo, procedí a apartar las mantas de su cuerpo, le saqué el pantalón de algodón y la ropa interior. Diez centímetros de dilatación, estaba lista. Miré su cara ruborizada y con una mueca de dolor contenido, procurando tener sus ojos sobre Black Star. Ella si era valiente. Sumergí mis manos sucias en el agua.

-Ve por más agua, y lávate las manos tú también.-Le ordené al chico, él asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

-Ahora puedes gritar.

Tsubaki abrió la boca y comenzó a lanzar alaridos de dolor, quejumbrosos.

-Todo saldrá bien- Dije para ambas- Tu cuerpo está listo, solo debes pujar Tsubaki.

-D-duele-Murmuró.

-Lo sé.- Y la sangre que salía de su interior lo ratificaba.

-¡NO LO SABES AAGHT!-Pujó.

-Dime más de eso-La incité. Abrí más sus piernas y visualicé una cabeza con pelusas celestes sobre ella.- Puedo ver la cabeza.

-¡ODIO VIVIR ESCAPANDO!-Siguió pujando.

-Vamos Tsubaki.

-¡Y LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO A TODOS!

-¡Sigue así!- El pequeño, o pequeña, retrocedió, negándose a llegar a este cruel mundo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-¡QUE MIERDA LE PASA AL SHIBUSEN!

-Un poco más-Dije una vez que se volvió a asomar la frente.

-Acá hay agua-Entró repentinamente Black Star

-¡Y BLACK STAR ES UN HIJO DE PUTA POR NO OCUPAR PROTECCIÓN CUANDO SE LO DIJEEEE!

El aludido se encogió y rio con un poco de vergüenza.

-Solo por hoy tu dios te perdonará.

-¡QUE TE CALLES PUTOO!-Las piernas de Tsubaki temblaron con fuerza y entonces:

Tomé rápidamente el pequeño cuerpecito de los hombros apenas tuve la oportunidad, casi lamentándome de apartarlo del vientre de su madre, y solo cuando lo tuve entre mis manos noté que estaba temblando, era hermoso y las lágrimas se agolparon a mis ojos, con dificultad y remordimiento apreté un poco su nalga y el bebé comenzó a llorar, Black Star se alteró con eso y me tiró el cabello, lo calmé diciendo que era necesario, dejé la pequeña estrellita en el pecho de Tsubaki y en seguida guardó pacífico silencio. El padre, y que raro sonaba, estaba embobado mirando a la pequeña.

-Tsubaki, es hermosa.

-Vaya que sí-Concordó ella.

-No, digo, es hermosa-Tsubaki sonrió y acercó a su compañero hasta ella, para que yo no viera las pequeñas lágrimas de un dios.- ¿C-cómo quieres ponerle?

-¿Qué te parece… White Star?

Black se separó de ella con una cara repleta de emociones, asintió frenéticamente, y luego nos dio la espalda.

-Iré a buscar una cosa.-Se levantó y se marchó de la nada hacia la nada.

Miré con alegría a Tsubaki y a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-Fue muy rápido-Dije burlona, quitando a White de sus brazos, con cuidado convertí uno de mis dedos en una fina cuchilla y corté el cordón umbilical.

-Hace tiempo que éramos algo así como una pareja… y hacíamos…cosas de pareja-Admitió avergonzada, arrastrando la voz y entrecerrando los ojos, de cansancio.

-Pues, son unas máquinas-Ella se unió a mi risa- Debes quedarte despierta un poco más, para limpiarte.

-Oye Maka.

-¿Qué?

Mojé una toalla y limpié el cuerpo de White Star para después envolverla en una toalla seca, busqué en mi cerebro con paciencia hasta hallar la información de cualquier artículo que hubiera leído sobre el trabajo de después del parto, y cuando lo recordé, revisé su pulso cardiaco, medí aproximadamente su estatura y masa muscular, totalmente normales, troné los dedos en su oreja izquierda y derecha para asegurarme que oía y me sentí satisfecha al comprobar que era un bebé completamente sano, lo dejé al lado de Tsubaki.

-¿Estás bien?- Demoró en preguntar.

Luego mojé otro pedazo de tela y comencé lavar las paredes interiores se sus muslos.

-Tú dijiste que me veía pésimo.-Le contesté, fingiendo conservar un poco de sentido del humor.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Fue rápido y limpio-Me referí al parto.-Es porque tienes una excelente condición y eres muy flexible.

-Gracias Maka, te arriesgaste mucho al venir hasta acá.

-¿Han estado viviendo así todo este tiempo?-Le pregunté repentinamente preocupada.

-No, árboles, callejones, las afueras de la ciudad, nos mantenemos en movimiento, Black Star no quiere dejar Death City, encontramos este lugar por casualidad hace unos meses atrás, lo ocupamos para dormir cuando el cansancio es demasiado.

-¿Por qué no se van de acá?-Pregunté.

-Él no quiere dejarte sola-Sonrió- Yo tampoco, siempre estamos junto a ti Maka, aunque no nos veas ni nos toques…Es igual con Soul, ¿no?

Un rato de shock, y luego lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro, Tsubaki buscó mi mano a tientas y la apretó con cariño.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti.

Busqué por el lugar un bolso que Tsubaki me indicó, y de allí saqué ropa limpia. Vestí a la pelinegra con suavidad y luego la tapé, ella acercó el bebé hasta su pecho y ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Tuve un instante de tranquilidad, para admirar sus rostros serenos, para sentirme renovada y estar agradecida de las personas que me rodean, lo demás fue historia en cuanto Black Star entró en medio de escandalosos gritos y risas de júbilo, clamando el nacimiento de una nueva diosa, entre sus brazos, traía un montón de cosas de bebé, que iban desde pañales y juguetes hasta ropas que parecían bastante caras.

-¡Cállate, están durmiendo!-Grité, y solo entonces despertó Tsubaki asustada, afortunadamente, el bebé no se movió.

-¿De donde sacaste eso Black?-Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Esto?, solo lo tomé.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-Lo regañamos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahí es donde se equivocan-Nos contradijo-No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer, además, lo necesitamos.

-Dime de dónde lo sacaste, mañana dejaré dinero anónimamente en una bolsa o algo.

-Señorita aguafiestas, si fuera tú me preocupo por el hecho que van a ser las siete de la mañana, ¿no entras a trabajar a las ocho?

-Mierda-Me levanté hecha un resorte, le di un beso en la mejilla a Tsubaki y al bebé.-Adiós, cuídense mucho.- Me devolví a abrazarlas y luego:

Salí corriendo por las escaleras, cansándome al llegar al tope y encontrarme con el bosque y el sol despertando.

-Si que estoy en mala forma.

Culpa de mi dieta de comida chatarra, el nulo entrenamiento y las veinte horas que pasaba sentada.

-Eso te dije-Me di vuelta para ver a Black Star tras de mí- Un alma saludable habita en un cuerpo y en una mente saludable, o una mierda como esa.

-¿Vas a seguir regañándome?

-Mejor aún, te llevo a casa.

-¿De qué estás…?

Antes que pudiera completar la oración, me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a saltar entre los árboles rápidamente, como si yo no pesara nada y sin importarle las patadas que le daba para que me dejara. Se sentía como una estúpida parodia de una horrorosa película de Crepúsculo y Black Star ni si quiera era tan guapo como Robert Pattinson. Pero, efectivamente, llegamos más rápido de lo esperado, entramos al departamento por la misma ventana por la que él había salido anteriormente y mientras el 'transporte' no había transpirado nada, yo había terminado con el cabello tieso e ingiriendo la selección más fina y exclusiva de insectos.

Hora: 07.30 Am.

-Oye, Tsubaki me dijo por qué no quieres irte de Death City.- Hablé apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo, Black Star se sonrojó y miró hacia el techo, poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Somos amigos desde pequeños, ¿no?

Me acerqué hasta él y lo abracé.

-Muchas gracias por todo, incluso por los golpes, los necesitaba- Él me correspondió con fuerza.

-No te dejaré sola nunca Maka.-Me separé de él y le revolví el cabello, esos mechones azules que siempre me habían llamado la atención.

-Ya no soy la niña pequeña que quería casarse contigo al crecer-Reí- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-¿Quién no querría casarse conmigo?-Aprovechó la oportunidad para idolatrarse.

-Ahora hay otra niñita a la que debes cuidar y para eso, tienen que irse de acá, o los descubrirán y no sé en qué condiciones está el Shibusen, no entiendo ninguna de sus acciones, no pueden arriesgarse más.-Nuevamente me dieron ganas de llorar, pero me tragué esos nudos malditos.

Él me miró por un buen rato.

-Me iré, pero debes prometerme que seguirás adelante sin importar que pase.

-Lo prometo-Él me tomó con fuerza de los hombros.

-Aún sin Soul a tu lado, vivirás.

Tragué con fuerza.

-Maka, aún estás viva-Me rugió- a Soul no le gustaría verte en este estado.

-Vamos, ¿tan mal me veo?

-Maka.

-Vale, lo prometo.

-Buena súbdita-Acarició mi cabeza-Supongo… que me debo ir, no quiero que me vean por los tejados.

-Gracias por todo Black.-Él me guiñó un ojo y se esfumó por donde entramos.

Suspiré.

Supongo que después del trabajo, en vez de comer helado de chocolate en la cama de Soul, procuraría entrenar. Haría bien los experimentos, me ganaría la confianza de Shinigami, le pediría misiones, las cartas volverían a llegar tan repentinamente como se habían ido, los reos se reformarían, una nueva generación de armas y técnicos llegaría y Soul volvería a mi lado, o yo iría donde él estuviera, o juntos iríamos a donde nos necesitaran. Y si ninguna de las opciones anteriores sucedía… No quedaría nada más que seguir adelante.

Enfrentar Shinigami era una locura.

Y no expondría a Black Star a una batalla de ese tipo.

No cuando ahora tenía White Star y a Tsubaki.

_¿Es muy cruel lo que digo Soul?_

Sería más cruel seguir hiriéndonos de esta manera, ¿no crees?

Sería más cruel seguir hiriendo a los que amamos.

Pero antes de dejarnos ir, demos lo mejor de nosotros.

Me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de prepararme un café, pero me llamó la atención unos sobres que se asomaban por debajo de la puerta.

-¿El correo?-Me acerqué a él sin esperanza.

Cuentas.

Cuentas.

Cupones.

Cuentas.

Y…

Una carta enviada desde Londres.

Dejé que las cuentas cayeran al piso para romper el sello de la carta con urgencia, fue un deleite para mis ojos rencontrarse con la caligrafía de Soul.

Le di una vista general primero, ¿Shinigami se habría arrepentido?

¿O él pudo responderme todo este tiempo? Temblé frente a esa posibilidad. Es imposible, ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño al ver solo unas cuantas líneas, las leí con atención y:

No podía creerlo.

_Maka:_

_Deja de enviarme cartas, si es que lo haces, lo más sano es que sigamos nuestras vidas._

_Hemos llevado demasiado lejos esta pasión de niños._

_Deseando que seas feliz, Soul Evans_

No me saludaba diciendo querida, no firmaba como Soul Eater.

Decía que solo había sido una pasión de niños.

Olvidarnos era mi última opción, ¿por qué la de él había sido la primera?

_Aún sin Soul a tu lado, vivirás_

Me pidió Black Star, y yo había dicho que sí.

Había sonado fácil.

De pronto yo estaba abrazando mis rodillas, apoyándome en la puerta, respirando con fuerza, un pitido en mis oídos.

-Calma Maka, es un truco, es un truco.

Pero la letra de Soul se reía de mis intentos de creer eso.

-Carajo.

Lo siento Black Star.

Creo que al final…

He convertido nuestra promesa en una mentira.

De verdad lo siento.

Pero vivir sin Soul es más difícil de lo que creí.

¿Que en qué momento me hice tan dependiente de él?

¿En qué momento te hiciste tú tan dependiente de Tsubaki**?**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Les gustó? ojalá u_u me dicen por un rev o hago pataleta jajaja. Decir que necesitaba meter a Tsubaki y a Black porque los amo con desesperación, y bueno, la amistad entre Blacky y Makita me mata, me encantan. El capítulo de SOS lo llevo a la mitad, espero subirlo mañana.**  
**

**Prox. Capítulo:** Más Maka


	10. El ojo del huracán

**N/A: **¡Siento la tardanza! a pesar de que salí de vacaciones, o quizás por eso mismo, mi cerebro entró en un estado vegetal total. Al punto que salió un capítulo así. Es casi, _casi_, relleno. Igual hay cosas muy importantes, así que ojo. Espero ver sus revs :c**  
**

**Musas: **Pues **Arya** se merece buenos aplausos que hasta me hizo un cartel exigiendo SOS y LTB jaja, y por supuesto, mi amada **Yuriko **que siempre me da fuerzas para escribir y me inspira**.  
**

**A tener en cuenta_:_ **Relatado por Maka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letters to burn**

**.**

**Capítulo X: El ojo del huracán.**

**.**

"**Sweet dreams are made of this" Eurythmics**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N**o quedaba de otra.

Llegaría tarde el día de hoy.

— Necesito una ducha—Me sentí estúpida hablando en voz alta.

Ocupé mi cerebro pensando cómo me bañaría, si empezaría tallando mis pies o mi espalda, si ocuparía el jabón de leche o el de miel, dejando de manera mecánica la carta que recién había recibido en la mesa de la lámpara.

No podía ser verdad.

Es solo un truco. La letra puede copiarse más fácilmente de lo que se cree, y ellos son el Shibusen.

— ¿Verdad? — Mi voz resonó en el departamento, devolviéndome mi propio tono repleto de incertidumbre.

Las ocho en punto.

_Da igual_

Fui desvistiéndome camino al baño, masajeando cada parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba libre de las prendas, sintiendo toda la tensión de la madrugada, tratando de espantarla para empezar el día con ánimo.

Me sentí alegre cuando mi piel entró en contacto con la ducha caliente, cerré los ojos y dejé que la presión del agua contra mis músculos hiciera todo el trabajo. Estiré mi mano para buscar el shampoo y lo apliqué rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad en donde el tiempo sí corre, donde el corazón sí duele, donde no está Soul.

Más reflexiones tortuosas y mi cabello ya estaba enjuagado y envuelto en una toalla, lo mismo con mi cuerpo. Me miré al espejo: me veía escuálida y efectivamente, las piernas las tenía más blandas, el color de mi piel más enfermo, ojeras del tamaño del universo y hasta las encías las tenía rojas e hinchadas.

_Black Star tenía razón_

Después de trabajar en el Shibusen iría a correr o

¿Cómo solía entrenar?

Con Soul, claro, porque yo no soy buena combatiendo en solitario, ni como técnica ni como arma.

_Tendré que inventar un método o algo._

Caminé hasta el cuarto de Soul que está siendo usado por mí actualmente y, para rematar mi carencia de cordura, me puse una de sus camisas oscuras abierta sobre una camiseta blanca, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. A eso le agregué una falda de mezclilla y un par de sandalias, no hay tiempo para peinarse.

Tomando una cartera cualquiera a la carrera y echando, casi en el umbral de la inconsciencia y del masoquismo, la carta que me había llegado hace un momento, supuestamente de Soul, salí trotando del apartamento saludando al conserje con ánimo, teniendo en mente el nuevo y brillante día que me esperaba.

_Encerrada en el laboratorio_

Pequeños detalles. El hombre de avanzada edad tardó en corresponderme.

_¿Tan mal estoy?_

Siguiendo el ritmo medio que le había impuesto a mi cuerpo durante la caminata hasta el Shibusen, nuevamente dejé que mis ojos vagaran por cada detalle de las calles por las que tenía que pasar antes de concentrarme en la charla que mi cerebro se empeñaba en tener conmigo. Tenía que ver con Soul, seguro. Noté para mi sorpresa que ya estábamos en primavera, o eso decían las flores relucientes de rocío que salían a saludarme sin entender el hueco que había echado raíces en mi alma.

_El mundo continúa_

Y vaya que lo hacía, sin inmutarse si quiera con mis propios temblores o mis ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

Pero me miento a mí misma si pienso que no he notado antes que el planeta sigue girando a pesar de las cosas que me sucedan a mí en particular.

Hola, niña con padres divorciados, padre mujeriego, madre ausente, enviada al Shibusen; un colegio donde te enseñan a asesinar y a morir. Depende de qué venga antes. Antes creí que enseñaba también sobre amistad y lazos, pero qué creen.

_Soul ya no está._

Otra cosa que llamó mi atención, volviendo al paisaje, fue la poca gente que se veía a las 08:30 por las calles de Death City, hasta el periódico parecía estar llegando tarde al pequeño negocio ubicado al cruzar la calle. Al pasar por ahí, la portada de una revista me llamó la atención.

_Estás de broma._

No, al parecer no.

— ¡Señorita Albarn! — Me llamó la mujer joven desde el otro lado de la ventanilla— ¿Ya vio quién está en la portada de este mes?

—Sí, ehm, no puedo creerlo—Murmuré para mí misma tomando la revista, la más cara y Hollywoodense de todas las expuestas. Efectivamente, en primera plana había una foto de Soul; no veía hacia la cámara, tenía la mirada bañada en soledad y en indiferencia, estaba sentado en una silla con un codo apoyado en una mesa metálica y la camisa abierta, dando una visión apetecible no solo de sus músculos sino también de su perfil, acaricié el plástico y no pude reprimir un suspiro.

— Eh—Refunfuñó la vendedora arrebatándome la revista de las manos—Si suspiras una vez más, debes comprarla, Soul ha crecido bastante bien, ¿verdad?—Ronroneó—Tal vez me lleve alguna a casa, hay un par de imágenes gigantes al interior—Dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona.

Y yo hervía, tal vez porque sentí en la punta de mis dedos la imagen fantasma del tacto contra la piel de Soul, quizás porque no había dormido en toda la noche, o simplemente, la idea de que la población femenina de Death City, sobre todo las fans de Soul, fueran a tener diversión con esas fotos que desde la portada prometían mucho, realmente me enfermaba.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver!—Di un grito de guerra que sobresaltó a la morena—Deme todo el lote—Le exigí abriendo mi cartera, buscando la billetera que seguramente contendría el sueldo de tres meses sin gastar.

—Son solo fotos—Gruñó ella—Tú puedes tenerlo entero—Agregó entre dientes, pero a pesar de sus palabras comenzó a sacar de los estantes todos los ejemplares que tenía—De todas maneras, hay tres locales como este en Death City, suerte.

Le entregué el dinero haciendo oídos sordos a sus comentarios, ¿se declaran fans y no se han dado cuenta que Soul se marchó hace más de un año?

_Perras superficiales._

Llevar todas las revistas entre mis brazos se convirtió, luego de unos pasos seguros, en una verdadera tortura. Me dolería más tarde.

Afortunadamente, el Shibusen quedaba solo a una cuadra cruzando la calle y apenas entré a él dejé mi inversión en el suelo unos segundos para descansar antes de dirigirme al laboratorio. Un segundo desgraciado en el que ocupé mi cerebro y luego del cual maldije mi ineptitud. Era una revista importante, si bien no eran las mujeres de Death City, varias alrededor del mundo estarían husmeando en el cuerpo de Soul.

Lancé un gruñido mientras volvía a tomar la pila de papeles, sacando esa fuerza sobre humana que había olvidado para arrastrar las publicaciones hasta la oficina-laboratorio que compartíamos con Stein. Sepultaría las revistas bajo mi escritorio de manera que él no pudiera ver los efectos de mi fenomenal e injustificado arranque de celos.

Una vez allí, me dejé caer sobre la silla de ruedas para respirar agitadamente, extrañada y aliviada de no ver al profesor ahí, preguntándome con qué cara lo vería luego de haberle dicho todas esas cosas el día de ayer.

_Podría empezar con un "Lo siento"_

Ahora que pienso, tampoco había alumnos por los pasillos.

_Tal vez mi reloj está malo._

Mi respiración ya estaba calmada, estiré mi mano y tomé una de las revistas para averiguar, no sin miedo, por qué Soul ameritaba una portada en ese tipo de ejemplares y por qué tenía que llevar esas pintas.

Me salté todos los artículos y entrevistas sobre cómo ser delgada, combinaciones adecuadas de colores y los personajes más influyentes del 2012 para llegar hasta el medio del grueso ejemplar, de donde resbalaron tres gigantografías de Soul: en una salía durmiendo, en otra recién duchado, con el cabello mojado y la cremallera abierta, dejando ver su ropa interior color durazno y la última era la misma de la portada, esta vez sin las molestas letras impact tamaño 72. Contuve el aliento, a pesar de estar más pálido, delgado y ojeroso, eso no le quitaba su encanto natural y esa… chispa que emitía, busqué el reportaje que hablara sobre él pero solo encontré:

_El jazz es el nuevo pop a manos de Soul Eater_

Sonreí.

_Soul aún utiliza el apodo 'Eater', la carta no puede ser de él._

Otro vistazo y, a parte de ese ridículo título que Soul probablemente odió, solo salían detalles minúsculos sobre él: que su cabello y ojos eran naturales, que era oriundo de Inglaterra, que había vivido un tiempo en Death City y que se negaba a dar entrevistas a pesar de una incipiente carrera de músico, además de la sospecha medial de estar casado, o como mínimo, comprometido, pues no se le había visto con ninguna mujer, a pesar de dedicar cada concierto que daba a una tal

_Maka_

Solté la revista de golpe.

Que miles de mujeres pudieran ver a Soul en la puta revista había quedado totalmente de lado al comprobar que yo tenía razón.

_Soul no me ha olvidado_

Feliz hasta lo infinito, volví a recoger lo que se había caído y lo abracé contra mi pecho, con los ojos cerrados, con nuevas esperanzas y energías.

— ¿Maka, qué haces acá?—Abrí los ojos para ver a Stein que llegaba con una doble fila de papeles.

— Creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué no habías llegado aún? —Entrecerré los ojos y él alzó una ceja con curiosidad—Por cierto, ¿qué son esos?—Apunté con mi dedo los informes o lo que fuera que estuviera trayendo entre las manos.

—Estas son las revistas de Soul posando semi-desnudo en la portada, supuse que las verías en el kiosco cerca de tu casa y las comprarías todas, iba camino a verte, así que compré los otros dos lotes que deben haber en Death City—Sonrió al ver mi mueca de incredulidad, luego notó el resto de las publicaciones bajo el escritorio— ¿Lo ves?, tenía razón.

Le devolví una sonrisa sincera—Tal vez me conoces un poquito—Admití—Pero, ¿a qué ibas a mi casa cuando tienes que trabajar?—Al ver que levantaba una ceja contrariado continué—Prometo que los días de depresión se acabaron—Stein soltó una carcajada suave.

—Maka, hoy es día sábado

_Estúpido Black Star_

—Vaya, no me di cuenta cuando salí esta mañana

—Creo que el problema acá radica en que no has dormido —Dijo a modo de reprimenda.

—Dormí excelente—Le mentí.

Él se quitó los lentes y me miró lleno de sospecha—Estás bastante desorientada con respecto a las fechas—Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, luego acercó sus ojos a los míos—No haz dormido en toda la noche—Afirmó levantando una ceja. Yo maldije por lo bajo, intentar engañarlo en ese aspecto no había sido una decisión inteligente.

—Vale, te mentí porque no quería preocuparte—Lancé la segunda calumnia del día, para no lucir nerviosa me estiré para dejar la revista que colgaba de mi regazo con las otras de su especie.

—Bien, y dime, ¿cómo está Black Star?—Volvió a preguntar antes de que yo regresara a mi posición.

—Ojalá lo supiera—Traté de mantener la calma, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Me sigues mintiendo para no preocuparme?—Entrecierra los ojos, levantando uno de sus brazos y soltando todo su peso en mis hombros tensos—Soy un técnico, apenas lo noté pero las almas que ayer estaban en el bosque eran de Tsubaki y Black Star sin duda.

No había escapatoria, ahora solo quedaba rogarle al cielo, que de por sí no se había mostrado nunca de mi parte, que por favor no se le ocurriera a ese hombre decírselo a alguien— ¿Y qué si es así?—Fingí, muy mal, tener el control de la situación.

— ¿Están ellos bien?—Preguntó soltando mi hombro y mirando pensativamente hacia la pared blanca.

Analicé por un rato su postura.

_Él los extraña_

—Sí, se fueron de Death City con una pequeña entre sus brazos—Sonreí al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche.

— ¿Black Star un padre?—Rio—Pobre bebé.

—Sí—Me uní a sus burlas, pero las sonrisas fueron bajando de volumen hasta que quedamos envueltos en un silencio repleto de recuerdos y añoranza—No es justo que…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando él me interrumpió—No diré nada si me acompañas a almorzar.

Me tomé un segundo para tomarme su propuesta en serio.

— ¿A dónde?—Respondí ligeramente entusiasmada, al tiempo que pasaban por mi cabeza las seductoras imágenes de unas hamburguesas bien jugosas y unas papas fritas llenas de aceite.

—Tengo un par de reservaciones—La incomodidad se reflejaba en su tono de voz.

_No es lo que esperaba_

— ¿Estás tratando de seducir a tu alumna?—Me mofé de él y de mis propias palabras ante lo imposible que sonaba.

—No es nada de eso—Se apresuró a contestar—Iba a invitar a Marie pero tuvo una misión repentina, no puedo cambiar la fecha y ya gasté un buen dineral con solo reservar una mesa.

— ¿Por eso ibas a mi casa?—Le sonreí con ternura, él volvió a ponerse los lentes—Está bien, voy contigo.

Ahora si me sentía realmente culpable por la manera en que lo había tratado el día de ayer, Stein no solo estaba para mí cuando se trataba de concejos, entrenamiento y trabajo sino que también se preocupaba por lo mal que parecía estar pasándolo, llegando al punto de pedirme que olvide a Soul. Palabras difíciles de decir a alguien que estaba en calidad de obsesionada como yo.

Tratamos de esconder las revistas lo mejor que pudimos y salimos del laboratorio, cerrándolo con llave. Que fuera sábado explicaba la poca cantidad de gente que había en el Shibusen y en las calles a la hora que había salido en la mañana, mas ahora que despuntaba el mediodía, todos los rincones rebosaban de vida.

_¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado sin mirar con atención mi alrededor?_

—Espero que no sea un lugar muy elegante—Comenté sin esperanza al notar la teñida ligeramente formal que llevaba puesta Stein—Estoy hecha un desastre.

—Eso se arregla fácilmente—Ya íbamos por el centro de la ciudad y mi pulso se aceleraba al ver que nos acercábamos más y más a la zona de ricachones en Death City, Stein se detuvo frente a una vitrina y antes de que yo pudiera realizar qué cosa estaba mirando fijamente, me arrastró hacia el interior—El vestido negro en la tarima, en una talla que a ella le quede—Dijo desinteresadamente a la dependienta, ella asintió con una sonrisa y salió de mi visión.

— ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!—Chillé horrorizada ante la idea de que él gastara su dinero en un vestido para mí.

—Te he dicho que me tutees—Puso su mano grande sobre mi cabello y lo revolvió—Y no te hagas ilusiones, lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

Inflé mis mejillas en un mohín infantil hasta que apartó su mano de mi cabeza. La incomodidad que me causó su gesto se fue diluyendo hasta una tranquilidad absoluta al reflexionar que él no me estaba dando un regalo realmente, solo elegía un vestido por mí.

_No es una cita_

Llegó la mujer de hace cinco minutos con la prenda, horriblemente corta, entre sus manos.

—Póntelo en seguida—Medio ordenó Stein. Yo asentí.

El probador me dio la agradable visión de mi demacrado aspecto al pararme desnuda frente a él.

_Decadencia pura_

Sobre todo si comparaba mi aspecto con el que Soul tenía en las revistas que había comprado esta mañana.

Me puse la pieza de tela negra, era un sencillo strapless pero aun así me estilizaba y me hacía lucir

_No tan horrible_.

Por suerte las sandalias que hoy me había puesto no desentonaban.

Abrí a puerta del pequeño compartimiento llevando mi ropa en la mano, Stein me esperaba en la puerta.

—Ya pagué, vámonos—Me ofreció la bolsa para poner mis prendas.

Me molestó la nula atención que me prestó al verme cambiada, y me sentí estúpida por la repentina necesidad de atención masculina que estaba experimentando— ¿No me veo linda?—Pronuncié antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Claro—Contestó simplemente, volviendo a revolver mis cabellos. Suspiré aliviada de que él no le diera toda la importancia que yo le di, seguir siendo vista como una niña por Stein tenía sus ventajas. Como que comería un montón en el restaurant y podría colgarme de su brazo sin que él viera segundas intenciones de eso, como justo en este momento.

Entramos en el local y apenas el peli-gris se acercó al mozo, él se inclinó y comenzó a guiarnos hasta una mesa ubicada más o menos al centro. Abrieron un botella de vino y la dejaron sobre la mesa, Stein pidió lo mismo para los dos y quedamos solos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Maka—Dijo de pronto, levantando la copa hacia mí y rompiendo la concentración con la que veía los detalles del mantel color crema.

—No es mi…—Busqué en cerebro algún indicio que me indicara la fecha de hoy—Oh— _¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Maka?_ —Se me ha ido totalmente—Me llevé la mano a la cara para cubrir mi vergüenza.

Él sonrió y chocó el cristal contra el mío para luego llevárselo a la boca, lo imité sin quitar mis ojos de su rostro. El mozo llegó con dos platos de comida.

— ¿Estás seguro que ibas a traer a Marie acá?—Le pregunté, su saludo de cumpleaños me había hecho dudar un poco, todo esto parecía planeado.

—Si no te decía eso no me ibas a dejar arrastrarte hasta acá, menos para celebrar tu cumpleaños—Admitió sin complicaciones—Pero ella de verdad está ocupada con una misión sencilla.

—Me va a matar cuando sepa—Gemí dolorosamente ante esa idea, miré la diminuta porción de comida al interior de mi plato, Stein ya estaba comiendo.

El almuerzo transcurrió con una apacible charla sobre trabajo y unas cuantas bromas sobre mi padre y mi madre que parecían estar llevándose de maravilla últimamente.

La comida desapareció rápidamente.

—Aún tengo hambre—Nos quejamos al mismo tiempo y al notarlo, reímos.

_¿Hace cuánto no lo pasaba tan bien?_

—No entiendo la gracia de estos lugares para ricachones que le gustan tanto a Marie—Habló él moviendo el brazo, pidiendo la cuenta.

—Yo conozco un lugar mejor—Le ofrecí una vez que depositó el dinero en la carpeta de cuero café que le entregaron, él solo levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

Salimos del lugar y Franken se deshizo de su corbata, ahora fui yo quien lo guio hasta un puesto de ramen.

—Podemos pedir para cenar en mi departamento—Dije animada ante una actividad que solíamos hacer con Soul, Black y Tsubaki, él me miraba contrariado y entonces pensé claramente. Puede que no me vea como una mujer, pero pasar toda la tarde conmigo tal vez le resultara un poco…

—Mejor en mi casa—Stein se internó en el puesto y pidió cuatro tazones y tres botellas de saque, la sonrisa de mi rostro que había comenzado a apagarse se volvió a iluminar—La idea es que no estés tanto en ese lugar—A pesar de que me molestó la manera despectiva en la que se refirió al hogar de Soul y mío, lo dejé pasar en cuanto sentí el delicioso olor que despedía el pedido recién entregado.

Tanto el camino hacia su huraña guarida, que ahora estaba femeninamente decorada para la burla de ambos, como la corta tarde que pasamos en ella se me hizo amena y alegre, me peiné el pelo con un tomarte que amarré con uno de sus bisturí sin filo, de esos que utiliza solo para asustar a los estudiantes, pude comer sin ningún modal y sentarme como se me diera la gana, me sentí en completa confianza y me alegraba que él también.

— ¿No has bebido mucho, Maka?—Interrumpió el sorbo que le estaba dando al baso de mango sour que fuimos a comprar antes de que anocheciera por completo.

— ¿No eres tú la nena que está bebiendo muy poco?—Hablé con dificultad en medio de hipadas.

—No te puedes ni parar—Al contrario de mí, él hablaba claramente. De sus copas de alcohol solo un profundo sonrojo había quedado como evidencia en su rostro, se había sacado los lentes y los zapatos.

Con los ojos brillantes frente al reto, y no por el alcohol, hice un esfuerzo para levantarme— En tu cara—Grité triunfal en cuando dejé de tambalear, pero cuando el alzó sus manos en señal de rendición los temblores volvieron y yo caí de frente al suelo en medio de risas sin sentido.

—No creo que puedas irte a casa hoy—Vuelve a burlarse.

—Claro que puedo—Refunfuñé, segura de que no se me había entendido nada de lo que había dicho.

—Tú papá es igual cuando se emborracha—Antes de que pudiera reclamar por tal ofensa a mi autoestima, Stein se levantó y me ayudó a pararme, pasó uno de mis brazos tras su cuello y me llevó hasta un cuarto sencillo de colores neutros—Puedes dormir en la habitación de Marie, ella no la ha ocupado hace mucho tiempo de todas formas—Me depositó sobre la cama, hice un poco de fuerza y lo empujé hacia mí para que él también cayera en ella.

—Deben tener un montón de diversión en la tuya—Me reí sin saber lo que hacía, acomodándome en el lecho, demasiado bando para mi gusto.

—Que sea un secreto—Él demostró estar también muy borracho siguiéndome el juego de risas y acomodándose al lado mío, cerrando los ojos.

—Vete de acá, no puedes dormir conmigo—Pronuncié apenas tratando de empujarlo, no conseguí nada ni estaba realmente molesta. Él parecía estar profundamente dormido, al punto de roncar unos segundos más tarde de mi pobre intervención.

Me quedé viendo su rostro completamente relajado por unos minutos más, hasta tranquilizarme por completo y cerrar los ojos como él.

Cuando desperté no estaba en la casa de Stein, ni junto a él en la cama que había sido de Marie, sino frente a Soul.

Él sentado en una mesa metálica y detrás, una cámara que lo enfocaba. Ahora comprendía por qué no miraba hacia el lente en la portada de la revista, era porque me estaba mirando a mí, sin esos ojos de pena o soledad sino con esa mirada repleta de devoción que me provocaba sonrojos y todo tipo de acaloramientos.

Después de unos cuantos resplandores, el hombre con la cámara se fue dando las gracias y entonces yo me lancé a los brazos de Soul con desesperación, sin esperar un segundo a que recuperara su posición natural, sin darle tiempo para que me diera una sonrisa socarrona, la bienvenida a sus brazos por exelencia.

—No sabes la pesadilla que tuve—Susurré contra su cuello, absorbiendo su perfume y acariciando la piel que dejaba expuesta su camisa abierta—Estás más musculoso—Me regocijé, llevando mis dedos más abajo, tratando de abrir sus pantalones—Soul, di algo—Le pedí dando besos en su mentón, tratando de llegar a sus labios. Sin embargo, cuando estuve cerca de ellos, él me apartó.

—Maka, no.

Lo miré repleta de dudas.

—Vamos, no te hagas el difícil—Me senté sobre sus piernas y comencé a moverme sobre él—Hace tiempo que no…

Él me interrumpió con un tono duro—Maka, no. Abre los ojos.

Y los abrí.

Esta vez de verdad, para encontrarme arriba de Stein suspirando trabajosamente, con los labios bien estirados mientras él me trataba de alejar de su boca. Tenía el torso completamente desnudo y los pantalones abiertos.

— ¿Qué…?—Traté de comprender la situación, apartando mi cara de la de él.

—Dime tú por qué me desnudas mientras duermo—Me dice con ojos extrañados—Y al parecer, sin ser consciente de lo que haces.

— ¡Lo siento!—Chillé avergonzada—Estaba soñando con…—Me quedé callada al sentir un inmenso rubor cubrir mi rostro entero.

_Soul_

—Ya, no importa—Trató de tranquilizarme al notar lo sofocada que me encontraba, otra vez la mano cálida sobre mi cabeza—Haré como si hubiera pasado nada pero podrías…

— ¿Quitarte de arriba, Maka?—Ambos giramos lentamente nuestras cabezas para ver con pánico la mirada iracunda de Marie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta— ¿Se puede saber que es ese chiquero en la sala, por qué dormiste acá anoche y POR QUÉ MIERDA NO TE SEPARAS DE STEIN?

En medio de mi apuro por levantarme me caí de la cama al suelo, Mari se acercó dando grandes zancadas.

— Ya iban por los pantalones, ¿eh?—Su labio inferior tembló un poco— ¿Cómo pudiste Stein? ¡Con tu exalumna dieciséis años menor que tú!

— ¡Cálmate mujer, no es lo que parece!—Gritó mi profesor llevándose una mano a la cabeza—Maka, es mejor que te vayas.

—Sí, vete—Lo apoyó Marie cruzándose nuevamente los labios—Vamos a tener una discusión acá.

—Eh, yo…

—Vete tranquila, no hiciste nada malo—Volvió a hablar el peli-gris quitándome la camisa que aún yo estrechaba en mi mano y poniéndosela. Asentí con la cabeza, de todas maneras no tenía mucho que decir al respecto y no podía pensar claramente debido a un dolor de cabeza que me estaba partiendo el cerebro en dos.

A gatas salí de la habitación, escuchando como estallaba una batalla de acusaciones en la que no se podía distinguir con claridad un bando del otro. Al llegar a la sala percibí un fuerte olor a alcohol, así como pude apreciar que efectivamente, sobre la mesa baja y sus alrededores había un basural de restos de comida y envases vacíos.

_Ught, ya se los compensaré_

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y el mal aliento por culpa de todo el licor que había bebido durante la noche anterior, solo quería irme a casa y seguir durmiendo.

Continué mi camino en cuatro hasta el vestíbulo donde encontré mis zapatos, me los puse y salí afuera de la casa, encontrándome con el tétrico panorama del cementerio localizado a unos cuantos pasos y los árboles marchitos.

_¿Cómo puede Marie vivir acá?_

Caminé con pasos lentos, concentrándome en el final del sendero donde podía divisar el camino que los seres humanos, comunes y corrientes, solemos utilizar. Una vez allí, en "suelo seguro", esperé con paciencia a que pasara un taxi.

Apenas pude conservar la consciencia hasta subirme a uno y decirle mi dirección.

_Nunca más bebo en la vida._

Fue el taxista el que me despertó amablemente.

_Aún queda gente decente en el mundo_

Le pagué con una sonrisa cansada y luego cerré la puerta del vehículo con fuerza, preparándome mentalmente para subir los escalones con cada una de mis piernas que parecían pesar mil kilos.

Saludé al conserje como en la mañana de ayer y miré las sinuosas escaleras burlándose de mí y de mi cansancio. Batallé con cada peldaño, aplastándolo con fuerza cuando podía poner mi pie sobre uno de ellos, maldiciendo a algún vecino que tenía la radio puesta a todo volumen, blasfemando contra el genio que no se le había ocurrido poner un ascensor allí.

Cuando al fin divisé la puerta de mi hogar, me quedé paralizada al ver no solo la reluciente caoba dándome la bienvenida.

_¿Podría ser?_

Su cabello alborotado, esa postura de indiferencia que aun así emana galantería.

Es él.

Tiene que ser él.

Di pasos apresurados hacia donde él reposaba sin notar mi presencia, olvidando el peso de mis piernas, la resaca y mi mal aliento.

Claro que es él.

¿O seguía soñando**?**


	11. Peligro

Antes que nada, disculpadme la demora.

Aunque solo unas pocas personas me dijeron que extrañaban el fic y que por favor actualizara.

Se lo dedico a la linda **Yuriko**, te amo preciosa, gracias por la paciencia y por los ánimos y...¡por todo!

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Peligro.**

"_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella_

_y el verso cae al alma_

_como el pasto al rocío_."

* * *

Si era un sueño o no, dejó de importar mientras corría desesperada hacia esa figura trémula y nerviosa que miraba con duda la entrada al departamento.

—Soul—Un grito o nada más que un susurro ahogado en mi cabeza que nadie más que yo podía oír, no sabría decirlo, más concentrada estaba en mover mis piernas para llegar hasta él, y solo pude pensar cuando sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, su cuerpo que se tensiona de sorpresa al encontrarse con mi tembloroso esqueleto—Soul—Repito, y entonces estoy segura que mis labios, hechos un desastre de tiritones, si pueden pronunciar palabras. Ahora, ¿puedo decir aún otra que no sea el nombre de él?, no estoy segura si deseo averiguarlo.

Por desgracia, sí sé de más palabras. También sé de lógica, y de crueles realidades. Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, noté que ese no era Soul. De contextura más delgada y alta, sentía su estómago blando bajo mis garras enroscadas en su ropa. Me aparté. El cabello gris, casi tan alborotado como el de mi albino, ojos color miel y unos rasgos conocidos en el rostro, así como esa postura relajada e indiferente me hicieron confundir. Pero al final, no era Soul, no era el final y no era Soul, no, no era nada, no quedó nada, el incendio emocional de unos segundos arrasó con todo dentro de mí, ¿y ahora qué?, solo era un falsa alarma.

—¿Wes?—Digo por instinto y me sorprende el parecido, y las diferencias. Él se adelanta un paso y me pega una cachetada sin explicación. Miento, sí que hay una excusa tras ella, la grita su alma, pero quito mi vista de allí, de esa turbulenta ira. Tengo miedo Soul, ¿dónde estás?, ¿ no ves que soy un poco cobarde sin ti?

—Ha sido tan fácil para ti olvidarlo...¡HASTA EL PUNTO DE CONFUNDIRLO CONMIGO!, mientras tanto él...—Habló con violencia, la suficiente para que su enunciado entrara a mi cabeza taladrándome los oídos, haciéndome reaccionar solo a lo que mi cerebro seleccionó como importante.

—¿Soul?, ¿le pasó algo a Soul?—Nuevamente me acerqué hasta él, esta vez no solo pudo sentir mi desesperación, pudo verla saltando en mi pupila, interrogando las suyas con una ansiedad demoledora.

—¡Deja de fingir, maldita perra!—Gritó furioso, haciéndome a un lado. Era debilucho, o mi interés en alguna noticia más directa de Soul me mantenía fuerte a su lado, tuvo que empujarme por doble partida para hacerme caer al suelo de espaldas, como al parecer, tenía planeado desde el principio—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, trato con serpientes rastreras como tú, con tu mismo aliento pútrido y tóxico—Me tomó de la ropa y me levantó hasta dejarme en pie otra vez, aún sus insultos sonaban suaves y educados, cómo se notaba que era un niño rico, cómo se notaba que Soul no pertenecía a los suyos—No puedes venir a decirme que te interesa un poco mi hermano luego de abandonarlo por un año mientras él te enviaba cartas todos los días, mientras esperaba junto a la puerta alguna señal tuya—Se derrumbó en llanto frente a mí—¿Por qué hiciste eso, por qué nos devolviste a Soul hecho un desastre?, no hacía otra cosa que hablar de ti, de prometernos una visita a Death City a penas las cosas se calmaran—Sus palabras también se arremolinaban hondo en mi cuerpo, dolían, siempre había pensado que lo mejor que me había ocurrido en la vida había sido conocer a Soul, y crecer con él, pero, ¿había sido lo mejor para él?, si íbamos a terminar así tarde o temprano, ¿había sido lo mejor para nosotros?, ¿debía dejar de desear que nos reencontráramos y comenzar a rogar para que el día en que nos conocimos no hubiera llegado nunca?—¿Qué le hiciste a Soul, qué cosas le prometiste?, dímelas por favor, para tratar de decirle lo mismo y hacerlo volver a Londres conmigo—Estaba boca abajo en el suelo, humillándose, se arrastró hasta tocar mis pies—Envíales al menos una carta donde lo dejes libre, dile que lo odias, dile que puede continuar con su vida, escribe las cosas más horribles para que te odie y pueda continuar viviendo, si alguna vez le tuviste aprecio has eso por él, ¿quieres dinero? te daré mi fortuna entera pero por favor, devuélvele algo de vida a mi hermano pequeño—Y más gemidos lastimeros, pero yo no podía llorar por él, su actuación no me podía causar más pena de que la que sentía hacia mí misma, no podía realizar ninguna de sus peticiones porque, ni por su propio bien le pediría a Soul que se alejara de mí, además, él no creería repentinas palabras de odio luego de un año. Estaba subestimándolo.

No, no podía sentir lástima por el hermano de Soul, pero sí lamentaba la angustia a la que pude haber sometido a mi propio amado, esos días esperando alguna noticia mía, lo lamentaba porque yo lo había sufrido. Pero ahora las evidencias eran más claras que nunca y el foco de mi odio se lo llevaba Shibusen, no, Shinigami. Me aparté del lado de mi inesperado visitante para abrir la puerta.

—Pasa, te daré una taza de té—Entré en el departamento, adivinando su cara de incredulidad y su posterior vergüenza antes de escuchar como murmuraba un tenue "permiso" al entrar al hogar de Soul y mío.

—Esa calma tuya me está sacando de quicio, nena—Habló Wes de pronto, visiblemente irritado, sin entender por su puesto, lo que en mi interior ocurría, sin ver la forma en cómo me temblaban las manos o el lamento de mi alma, pobre, pobre alma, cómo necesitaba a Soul para sentirse completa, la manera en que se lo reclamaba a ese hombre que era tan parecido y tan diferente a él.

—No me digas nena, siéntate—Le indiqué el sofá verde musgo luego de quitar una cuanta ropa sucia, me dirigí a la cocina en busca de alguna taza limpia y té en buen estado mientras observaba su alma ir de un lado a otro, rehusándose a descansar donde le indiqué, la veía entre los retratos colgados en la pared y el estante mitad libros mitad discos de Soul y mío, lo sentía reír y lo presentía tratando de imaginar la vida de su hermano ahí conmigo. A veces yo también solía imaginarla, cuando tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar en la noches, mientras su ausencia me calaba los huesos.

Cuando volví a la sala el tenía un retrato entre sus manos y yo en las mías dos tazones de té grasiento y mal hecho. Le entregué el suyo, el más limpio, y me senté en el sillón individual para no incomodarlo con mi cercanía, para no caer en la tentación de inclinarme a olfatearlo, a ver si en ese punto difería o se asimilaba a Soul.

Soul.

—Lucen felices—Rompe él el silencio en que había optado sumirme hasta saber bien qué decir, me estiro para ver la foto entre sus manos, era de las pocas en las que Soul me abrazaba con tanta calidez, hasta aparecía sonrojada. La yo de la foto, tan diferente a la yo que sostiene el té mal hecho, a la yo que está sin Soul, me contagió un sonrisa melancólica por un instante, pero no agregué comentario alguno al suyo, el que él había hecho era perfecto, lucimos tan felices, y ahora, solo el recuerdo y la esperanza me hacen esbozar un intento pobre y patético de sonrisa.

—Así que mis cartas no llegan y Soul no está en Londres, ¿eh?—Muevo la presión hasta la herida. La cara de mi interlocutor se descuadró por completo, se aclaró la garganta, cuando volvió a hablar, le costó contener su molestia.

—Hablas como si lo supieras todo.

—Lo sospechaba, a mí tampoco me ha llegado más carta de Soul que una falsa, él no me dejaría de escribir así como así—Le expliqué, tratando de convencerme a mí de lo último—¿Y supongo que está viviendo en los Estados Unidos?, la revista en la que aparecía hoy es de ese país—Mi mano tembló y me maldije mentalmente, debía conservar la calma, no podía ponerme a llorar allí, ni ponerme de rodillas rogando por más información.

—¿Qué revista?—Se mostró curioso, me levanté y mis piernas temblaban también, llenas de ansiedad, tomé mi bolso y le entregué la copia que había traído del laboratorio. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de confusión.—Esto es de hace seis meses—Murmuró, le di el lujo de desfigurarse a mi rostro los instantes en que él abrió un maletín negro que traía consigo y me entregaba no solo tres revistas sino que también una bolsa con muchos papeles en el interior, lo primero llamó más mi atención.

"Músico de jazz, Soul Eater, se vuelve loco en medio de la presentación"

"¿Quién es Maka?, el nombre con el que se lamenta Soul Eater en su nueva canción escala hasta el topten de los más escuchados esta semana"

"Soul Eater a la italiana, grupo de fans de ese país intenta colarse en su camerino, siendo expulsadas sin más remedio por el mismo músico, sin mirarlas siquiera"

"Soul Eater es un caballero, acepta tocar en las bodas de oro de pareja de ancianos gratis"

"Grupo de fans se cambia el nombre a Maka, Soul Eater toma por primera vez un microfono de prensa para condenar el hecho"

Y los titulares seguían y seguían, ya no pude fingir calma ni control y mis ojos se desataron en todas direcciones, miré a Wes, miré las portadas, esas imágenes borrosas y fugaces en las que Soul se negaba a posar correctamente, miré mis manos, perdidas en el espacio, soltaron las revistas, me costó respirar, ¿dónde estaba Soul?, tuve que agacharme y poner mi cabeza entre las piernas, sentí una mano que me sobaba la espalda, ¿Soul?, no, no es Soul, Soul me estaría regañando suavemente como suele hacerlo, ¿dónde está Soul?, ¿nadie puede traer a Soul hasta mí?

—Hijos de puta—Alcanzo a murmurar con claridad pensando en el Shibusen. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo comprobar que Wes vuelve a su puesto, tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

—Me alegra comprobar que no eres una mujer de hierro—Se regocijó con sus propias palabras—De verdad te afecta todo esto, ¿verdad?, estás destruida.

—¿Solo viniste a reírte de mí?—Le pregunto seria, dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz.

—Estoy contento de ver que Soul no es el que se está llevando toda la miseria para sí mismo—Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho adoptando una postura desafiante—Pero no vine a eso, vine a rogarte para que dejaras a mi hermano en paz y para tener una explicación lógica de este asunto de las cartas...también quería ver el tipo de mujer que eras—Me dio una mirada de pies a cabeza que me hizo tiritar.

Una pausa y nuevamente mi voz resonando en el cuarto—Tratan de reubicar armas y técnicos, ha habido una disminución de ellos y un aumento inexplicable de la locura porque ya no existe fuente que la contenga como lo hacía el Kishin. Además tratan de separarlos emocionalmente para que se les haga más fácil manipular y ser manipulados por varios expertos—Explico los más simple que puedo—No pensé que ellos se lo tomarían tan en serio conmigo y Soul, creo que ellos tampoco pensaron en el dolor que nos causarían.

—Así que todo esto tiene que ver con esa escuelita a la que Soul se integró, ¿ah?—Se levantó furioso y comenzó a caminar en círculos—Maldito sea el día en que ese brazo se convirtió en filo y el que te conoció, Maka Albarn.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Perdón, perdón—Sus palabras encendieron algo en mí que terminó por acabarme, repetí palabras de disculpas hasta que mis llantos ya no me lo permitieron. Wes miraba.

—Deja de llorar mujer...debes arreglarlo, no sé cómo—Gruñó—Y por arreglar no me refiero a reunirte con él sino a que hagas lo que sea necesario para que él vuelva a ser feliz.

Se levantó del sillón y tomó su maletín entre sus manos, se acercó hasta la pared y se apropió de uno de los retratos, quitó el marco y guardó la foto en él—Papá te quiere conocer, además...él también tiene sus dudas de si Soul fue realmente feliz en este lugar—Le dio una mirada general al lugar y luego con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—¡Espera!—Grité—¿Por qué Soul ya no está en Londres? ¿sabes dónde se encuentra en este momento?—Ocultar mi angustia luego de que él me viera llorar ya no tenía sentido, así que dejé que mi voz se descontrolara todo lo que deseara, dejé también que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo y no refrené mi fuerza al caminar hasta su lado y apretarle el brazo, él me quitó delicadamente mi mano.

—Soul se fue de Londres porque como habrás podido apreciar hoy, soy un idiota—Sonrió—Y no sé en qué lugar de Estados Unidos se encuentra, la última dirección que tengo de él es de cuando vivió en New York, pero he perdido el contacto, se cambia habitualmente y no contesta mis cartas...y creéme, a mí si que no me las contesta—Una carcajada amarga salió de su boca y entonces pude sentir pena por él—Lee los otros papeles que te traje...son...interesantes, se le quedaron cuando se fue de casa...esas no te las quería enviar y...temo que no sean muy agradables—Miró el interior del departamento otra vez y suspiró—Adiós Maka Albarn, gracias por cuidar de Soul—Abrió la puerta y se marchó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más.

Me quedé allí parada un buen rato antes de juntar el valor suficiente como para mover mis talones en dirección al sillón y recoger la bolsa de nilon que contenía, aproximadamente, diez cartas.

Cada una era más triste que la anterior, y cada una me sacaba lágrimas y lágrimas y recuerdos y dolores que mi propio cuerpo y alma ocultaban de mi mente, pero que frente a esas palabras de sufrimiento ya no podían aguantar por más tiempo.

_Querida Maka:_

_Tengo miedo porque he pensado en el suicidio._

_Y tengo miedo porque si ha pasado por mi mente, tal vez haya pasado por tuya también._

_Maka te amo, no lo hagas, ni lo pienses._

_Si no lo haces ni lo piensas, yo tampoco lo haré._

Esa era la carta número diez, la más corta de todas y sin embargo...Se sentía como un grito desesperado de ayuda. Mis gimoteos cesaron solo por el pánico y la impresión que esas letras combinadas me causaron.

No había tiempo para llorar, ni pensar.

El papel que tenía en ese momento arrugado contra mi pecho había sido escrito hace varios meses...¿en qué estado estaba Soul ahora?...asumiendo que todavía me amase como en esas planas afirmaba. Me levanté de un salto y limpié con mi brazo mi rostro. Sacudí luego mi cabeza y guardando las revistas y las cartas bajo el cojín del sillón, pues ya no estaba segura de nada, tomé nuevamente mi bolso y salí con destino de ir a ver a Shinigami.

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, al otro lado me encontré con Kid, apunto de tocar la caoba.

—¡Maka!—Se sorprendió

—Justo estaba rogando por encontrarte en el camino—Le sonreí confundiéndolo.

—¿Sí?—Se llevó la mano a la frente—¿Ya sabes lo de las cartas?, te prometo que justo ahora venía a verte para advertirte, te puedo jurar que yo me acabo de enterar, no tenía idea Maka yo nunca...—Lo callé con una secuencia de cehaches y luego lo tomé del brazo para que en vez de retenerme más tiempo allí con sus disculpas inútiles me siguiera.

—Me acabo de enterar—Comencé a hablar—Tengo un plan, pero necesito tu ayuda, Kid.

—¿Mi ayuda?, ¿en qué?

— Fingirás ser mi novio por un tiempo, Kid

—Y-yo, ¡eso no tiene sentido Maka!—Se rehusó en seguida—¿Qué te propones con eso?

—Que Shinigami se lo crea y nos quite estos estúpidos brazaletes a Soul y a mí, así como la seguridad y la vigilancia del tráfico correspondencial—Le dirigí una mirada muda pero desesperada de súplica

—¡Es un locura, no pretendo participar en esto!

—Solo tú puedes hacerlo, Kid, por favor—Me vi obligada a rogarle explícitamente.

—¿Por qué yo?

—A parte del hecho en que no confío tanto en nadie más, es porque planeo que Shinigami me deje enviarle una carta a Soul, que sí le llegue, diciéndole que siga su vida, que estoy contigo—Le expliqué.

—¡Eso solo hará que las cosas se salgan más de control!, mujer, tú de verdad necesitas de Soul para mantenerte en tus cabales—Me sermoneó y por un minuto se hizo un silencio que él mismo rompió—Lo lamento, pero no veo de qué puede servirle esa carta a Soul.

—No te ofendas Kid, pero aunque no entiendo por qué, Soul me hizo prometerle que de todas las personas, con la única que no saldría sería contigo—Me sorprendí al comprobar que él sí lo entendía, por la mueca que hacía al oír mis palabras—Si le envío una carta diciendo que estoy contigo, él entenderá que es una mentira, y que estoy en problemas, es para mantenerlo tranquilo...necesito darle una señal para que esté tranquilo—Me mordí el labio con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Vale, te ayudaré en esta absurda empresa—Se rindió levantando los brazos dramáticamente—Pero creo que esto no saldrá bien—Comenzó a caminar más rápido a medida que nuestro destino, el Shibusen, se acercaba.

—Tú solo sígueme el juego.

—Es más peligroso que un simple juego, Maka.

Caminamos el resto del trayecto en silencio luego de convencer a Kid de que si entrábamos de la mano sería más convincente. Aceptó entre gruñidos.

Nunca la puerta a la Death Room me pareció tan imponente y tenebrosa. Pero tenía que decirle de alguna manera a Soul que sigo pensando en él, que no se preocupe, que hallaría la manera de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Adelante

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Le dirigí una última mirada a Kid antes de entrar, asegurándome que estaba listo para actuar.

—Oh, ¿qué hacen aquí Makita y mi pequeño Kid...juntos y de la mano?—En su voz se reflejó la duda, pero su máscara fue infranqueable. Sería difícil asegurarnos de su confianza en nuestras palabras, respiré profundo para darme fuerzas.

—Padre, Maka y yo somos novios ahora—La sonrisa de Kid fue natural y segura, me dio confianza.

Shinigami se mantuvo en silencio por un rato antes de hablar—¿Ya te olvidaste de Soul, Maka?—Me preguntó directamente.

—Siempre le tendré mucho cariño a Soul...pero al parecer lo nuestro es imposible—Hablé yo.

—Al fin comprendes, ¿eh?—Pareció que el dios de la muerte daba su visto bueno—Me alegra, Kid te había puesto el ojo hace tiempo—Soltó una carcajada que hizo a Kid sonrojar, le sonreí, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.—Pero dada la situación, me entenderán cuando les digo que tengo dudas sobre la autenticidad de esta relación sin ofenderse, ¿verdad?—Adquirió un tono más serio.

—Se lo demostraré—Me solté de Kid para acercarme a él—Me he enterado que interviene mi correspondencia hace mucho tiempo y no me ha importado—Modulé mi voz y mi rabia mordiéndome la mejilla interior, sonreí—Es más, ¿por qué no deja que le envíe una carta a Soul contándole de mi relación?, para que él también pueda seguir con su vida de una vez.

—Oh, ¿harías eso Maka?, tal vez le destroces el corazón—Preguntó Shinigami—Algunas personas para comprobar que están saliendo solo se besan.

—Pero esto es mejor, ¿no?—Hablé con un poco de urgencia de más—¿Qué dice?

—Si insistes llegar hasta ese extremo, ven escríbela aquí mismo y yo personalmente haré que la envíen—Aceptó él.

—Muy bien—Le dirigí una mirada triunfal a Kid, que espero haya pasado por simple emoción pasional. Me acerqué hasta un escritorio flotante que Shinigami hizo aparecer ante mí junto con un papel y un bolígrafo. Elegí con cuidado las palabras.

_Querido Soul:_

_Es mejor que rehagas tu vida, yo ya lo hice._

_Estoy con Kid._

_Cuídate mucho y no hagas locuras. Ya nos veremos._

—Eres tan fría Makita—Dijo Shinigami arrebatándome la carta de las manos—Te pareces a tu madre.

—Si usted lo dice—Volví a sonreír—Supongo...—Comencé a decir con duda—¿ Me quitará ahora este brazalete?—Levanté mi brazo luciendo el horrible aparataje, fruto de mis dolores.

—Con calma, Maka, tal vez esto de Kid sea un mero capricho, ¿no?, aunque me encantaría que fueras mi nuera—Vi, por un momento, aparecer un brillo de astucia desde sus ojos impenetrables—Tiempo al tiempo y ya veremos que hacemos, ¿te parece?

—¡Claro!—Sonreí, aunque ya no estaba tan segura.

—Ahora ya, váyanse tortolitos, felicidades—Nos celebro Shinigami, haciendo aparecer diversos papeles de colores de la nada.

—Nos vemos, que esté bien—Intercambiamos palabras de cortesía varias sumando las mías y las de Kid, y luego algunas cursilerías baratas hasta alejarnos del Shibusen. Caminamos hasta mi casa en silencio, sin premeditarlo.

Mi cabeza estaba hecho ahora un mar de preocupaciones. Kid me dejó en la puerta.

—Es un juego peligroso—Repitió sus palabras de hace un rato antes de voltearse e irse sin decir adiós. Es un muy mal novio. Incluso si es de mentira.

—Lo sé—Le susurré a la nada.

Comprenderás el mensaje, ¿verdad Soul?.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y **expresen sus opiniones con algún comentario** :c, por último para decirme lo malo que está.

**Aviso:** Creo que volví (?), la falta de inspiración y la universidad me tenían atados, y ahora que solo queda la fuerza maligna no tan maligna de la universidad creo que me las arreglaré.

**Aviso2**: El próximo capítulo es desde la perspectiva de Soul.


End file.
